L'Art de fouiner T1 : Grace Bones et les secrets de Poudlard
by TheProudHufflepuff
Summary: Du haut de ses onze ans, Grace n'est qu'une sorcière ordinaire comparé à toutes les légendes qui ont foulées le sol de Poudlard. Elle est timide mais c'était sans compter la famille Potter-Weasley. Un peu malgré elle ... ou pas, la métisse va se retrouver à explorer tous les secrets de son école. Une scolarité classique à Poudlard en soi ? !Ne reprends pas l'Enfant Maudit!
1. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Voici ma nouvelle histoire qui s'agit en fait de la réécriture d'une histoire que j'ai écris, il y a déjà quelques temps ! Embarquement immédiat pour suivre la vie de Grace Amelia Bones : une sorcière aux amis un peu casse-cous et qui adore son lapin._

_L'histoire risque d'être un peu longue mais bon, il faut au moins ça pour écrire toutes mes idées !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : La lettre_**

_25 Août 2017_

Ce jour-là, elle se sentait stressée.

Depuis sa grande chambre dans l'appartement londonien qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, Grace se demandait si cela allait bien arrivée dans sa journée. L'excitation et le stress avaient tellement le dessus qu'elle frôlait l'ennui. Elle était assise sur la petite banquette située au bout de son lit deux places, elle laissait ses longues jambes métisses dansées dans le vide et ses yeux marrons se baladaient sur sa chambre aux doux tons jaunes.

Quelle ironie.

Elle avait toujours eu cette chambre et elle n'avait pas changé beaucoup depuis sa naissance. Grace était persuadée que sa mère l'avait décoré dans un esprit Poufsouffle. Eh oui, Grace était une sorcière et elle le savait … Mais bon … Du haut de ses onze ans, Grace avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas plus spéciale qu'une autre enfant. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui donnerait le droit d'étudier à Poudlard ?

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle effectuer un grand acte magique. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de réellement marquant. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire se résumait à attirer son doudou à elle lorsqu'elle était triste ou seule. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit suffisant pour Poudlard. Après tout, Poudlard était un endroit exceptionnel avec des personnes hors du commun. Il suffisait de voir les événements de la dernière guerre mais aussi les exploits de toutes les personnes qui ont étudiés à Poudlard durant toutes ces décennies. Mais, elle, elle ne pouvait que quémander l'attention de son vieux lapin en peluche gris. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler exceptionnel ou inspirant.

Pourtant tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle aille à Poudlard et qu'elle fasse acte de grandeur, mais Grace s'attendait plutôt à faire acte de médiocrité. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit la digne héritière de sa mère : Susan Bones, Cheffe du Département de la Coopération magique internationale. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Pour commencer, elle avait beau s'appeler Grace Amelia Bones et bien elle ne ressemblait aucunement à sa mère.

Les yeux ancrés dans le miroir de sa grande chambre, elle se crypta du regard. Elle-même, elle avait du mal à y croire ? Alors comment les gens le pouvaient-ils ? Susan Bones était brune avec des reflets roux et des yeux marrons. Son visage était plutôt doux et rond mais elle avait gagné avec l'âge l'élégance et l'autorité qui convenaient à son poste. Et même si pour tout dire, elle était plutôt petite et bien elle avait un certain succès avec les hommes. Et ça, Grace le savait de source sûre puisque sa mère enchaînait les hommes et ne semblait pas encline à vouloir en garder un auprès d'elle.

Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs penser à Grace qu'elle était adopté ou qu'elle n'était qu'un accident. La deuxième option étant la plus probable puisqu'elle a des photos de sa mère enceinte mais tout de même elle avait du mal à trouver la ressemblance. Certes elle était brune mais ses cheveux étaient crépus. Certes ses yeux étaient marrons mais les yeux de Grace étaient en amandes. Et surtout sa mère avait une peau de porcelaine et elle, elle était métisse.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et elle avait onze ans mais Grace n'attendait pas vraiment cette fameuse lettre de Poudlard. Elle soupira et elle se posa sur ses pieds autant faire quelque chose de sa journée. La petite métisse, sortie de sa chambre, se déplaça dans le couloir en sautillant et laissant ses longues nattes dansées autour de son visage. Elle arriva essoufflée dans la cuisine et elle se coupa dans son élan en voyant le spectacle qui y avait lieu.

La cuisine blanche immaculée ne l'était plus tant que ça par la présence de sa mère et ses grands-parents, Edwin et Cornelia Bones. Son grand-père se tenait là les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, toujours bedonnant et un air renfrogné mais qui était brillant d'amour pour sa famille même si un brin ronchon. Sa grand-mère bien apprêtée comme toujours, était une version plus âgée de sa mère avec le petit regard acéré en plus. Rien d'anormal en soit. Non ce qui l'était c'était le gâteau, son gâteau d'anniversaire vu les bougies qui flambaient sur le dessus. Celui-ci trônait sur l'îlot de la cuisine à côté d'une pile de cadeaux et affichait les couleurs de Poudlard. Les couleurs de Poudlard ? Sérieusement ? Grace se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en se disant que sa famille avait atteint un stade de non-retour dans leur folie de l'envoyer à Poudlard.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire !

\- Merci … répondit-elle doucement

Sa mère l'attira soudainement et la serra fortement contre elle :

\- Ma petite Grace … Tu as tellement grandi ! Je suis si fière de toi !

\- Euh… Merci.

Elle savoura la sensation des bras autour d'elle, sa mère était très affectueuse mais avec le travail, Grace passait après et elle appréciait toujours quand sa mère prenait le temps pour elle. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de ses grands-parents qui lui exprimèrent aussi leur fierté. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Grace, pourquoi tant de fierté tout à coup ? Finalement, elle n'eut pas le temps de plus se questionner que sa mère lui fourra une lettre dans les mains. La lettre. Dans ses petites mains fines, Grace tenait une enveloppe en parchemin et dont la fine écriture en encre verte disait :

_Miss G. Bones_

_La grande chambre au fond du couloir_

_33 Willow Place_

_Westminster, London_

Ah.

Au dos, elle pouvait sentir le blason de Poudlard en cire qui cachetait l'enveloppe. Il ne lui servait à rien de l'ouvrir, elle savait déjà ce que l'enveloppe contenait mais elle l'ouvrit tout de même car elle savait que sa famille l'inciterait à le faire quand même.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Aristote Brocklehurst  
Chère Miss Bones,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 août au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Bones, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Alors, elle en avait quand même reçu une. Elle sourit doucement à sa mère qui avait l'air de rayonner. Bien sûr, Grace était contente mais elle doutait du fait d'y avoir sa place. Elle qui était si timide, si normale … Elle posa sa lettre sur un coin de l'îlot et sa mère la rapprocha du gâteau.

\- Allez ! Souffle tes bougies !

La métisse entrouvrît la bouche prête à les souffler d'un seul coup mais sa grand-mère l'arrêta d'un air pédant :

\- Attends, il faut faire un vœu.

\- Grand-mère, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire … protesta mollement Grace

\- Si, si …

Grace abdiqua, ferma les yeux et pensa à ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'année à venir. Elle voulait une année tranquille, sans se faire remarquer et où elle pourrait enfin s'épanouir comme elle le souhaitait. Tranquillité, Discrétion et Liberté. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Incertaine, elle souffla ses bougies. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de sa grand-mère toujours aussi sérieux mais néanmoins malicieux.

\- Qui sait peut-être que ton vœu sera exaucé ?

\- Peut-être …

\- Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux au lieu d'écouter les sottises de cette vieille femme ? coupa son grand-père

Grace gloussa tandis que sa grand-mère affichait un air faussement vexé.

\- D'accord grand-père.

Elle allait en attraper un fin et long qui trônait sur la pile mais sa mère lui en fourra un autre plus gros et carré dans ses mains.

\- C'est de ma part.

\- Merci Maman.

La métisse ne dit rien mais elle trouvait que sa mère avait la fâcheuse habitude de la presser. Elle se contenta de déchirer le papier recouvert de vivets dorés et elle tomba sur une boîte en carton dont le dessus était percé. Elle souleva le dessus et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit lapin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda son nouveau compagnon les yeux remplis d'émerveillement. Grace tourna son regard vers sa mère.

\- Un lapin ?

\- Oui, un lapin et j'ai déjà vu avec Poudlard. Il s'avère qu'ils élargissent leur politique au niveau des animaux donc tu pourras l'emmener avec toi. Je te fais confiance pour en prendre soin.

La nouvelle maîtresse hocha la tête d'excitation et caressa le lapin gris pour faire connaissance. Il grinça légèrement les dents de bonheur. Elle posa la boîte au sol et le lapin hésita un instant avant de sauter pour sortir et explorer. Il fonça à grande vitesse dans la cuisine et Grace rigola. Elle était heureuse, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait un lapin mais sa mère n'avait jamais accepté jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr elle avait conscience de la responsabilité que c'était et elle allait prendre soin de ce petit être de tout son cœur.

\- Sa cage et tout le nécessaire est déjà installé dans le salon, expliqua sa mère.

\- Super merci maman !

Grace se précipita vers sa mère et l'enlaça fortement. Sa mère la serra en retour. Elles restèrent ainsi un instant puis Grace s'éloigna et sa grand-mère lui tendit le paquet qu'elle voulait ouvrir la première fois. La métisse l'observa un moment avant de l'ouvrir. C'était un fin collier en or, le pendentif représentait un soleil et le cœur accueillait une pierre verte.

\- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Grace.

\- J'ai ressorti mes vieux outils pour le faire, précisa son grand-père.

\- Et c'est moi qui est choisi la pierre, un péridot. C'est la pierre d'août et elle a de nombreuses propriétés, dont d'aider à combattre la timidité.

A ces derniers mots, sa grand-mère lui lança un regard acérée et Grace se balança sur ses deux pieds. Elle était timide, c'était bien connu et alors ? Elle secoua la tête pour changer ses pensées avant d'enfiler son nouveau collier et de remercier ses grands-parents. Ils étaient connus pour avoir la meilleure maison joaillère sorcière de Grande-Bretagne mais sa mère n'avait jamais été intéressée par le fait de récupérer l'affaire alors ils avaient fermé la boutique et ne s'occupait que de demandes sur-mesure à l'occasion.

Grace ouvrit d'autres cadeaux dont pour la plupart étaient des bonbons dont un particulièrement chargé venant de la part d'Augusta Londubat, sa meilleure amie. Elle était actuellement en voyage aux Etats-Unis avec son père et sa sœur. Elle lui avait envoyé des bonbons typiquement américains, moldus ou sorciers. La métisse lus la carte postale accompagnant le paquet gourmand et regarda pendant un long moment l'illustration du grand canyon un sourire aux lèvres. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle elle avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard, c'était pour son amie et pour passer ces années à ses côtés.

Oooo0oooO

_26 août 2017_

La veille de son anniversaire, Grace se réveilla un peu sonnée. Elle avait passé une super journée en compagnie de sa famille. Il s'avérait que sa mère avait pris un jour de congé exprès pour passer la journée avec elle. Alors une fois ses grands-parents disparus pour retourner dans la maison ancestrale des Bones, elles avaient passées la journée à jouer aux cartes explosives et manger du gâteau à s'en exploser le ventre. Grace en avait profiter de chaque seconde car elle savait que c'était éphémère.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme toujours, son petit-déjeuner l'attendait sur l'îlot. Préparé par sa mère et réchauffé magiquement par un sortilège, il était composé d'un thé Earl Grey préparé avec du lait et du sucre ainsi que d'œufs brouillés et de toasts largement tartiné de marmelade à l'orange. Le petit-déjeuner des champions.

Elle savoura ce que lui avait préparé sa mère avant de se diriger vers le salon. Grace approcha la cage de son lapin et l'ouvrit. Il devait avoir envie de sortir depuis le temps qu'il y était. Bon la cage était ensorcelée par un sortilège d'Extension et l'intérieur était aménagé comme une petite prairie mais tout de même il voyait les grilles.

Grace observa son lapin sauter et s'exciter en rigolant. Finalement il fila vers elle et lui attribua quelques caresses. La métisse joua encore quelques temps avec lui avant de lui donner quelques légumes à grignoter. Elle se décida alors à lui donner un nom.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis la cheminée s'illumina de vert et sa grand-mère en sortit toujours aussi élégante dans une robe de sorcière mauve.

\- Il est 10 heures et tu n'es toujours pas habillée ?

\- Bonjour Grand-mère, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Oui oui, moi aussi Grace, expédia sa grand-mère accompagné d'un signe de main désinvolte.

Grace n'y fit pas attention et continua à regarder son lapin.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- Hmm … Olly, décida la métisse.

\- Original mais pourquoi pas ma foi.

La petite fille haussa des épaules avant de regarder sa grand-mère d'un air curieux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là au fait ?

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'emmener faire tes courses pour Poudlard vu que ta mère travaille.

\- Ah d'accord …

Son regard se fit pensif mais elle vit que sa grand-mère ne la lâchait pas de ses yeux acérés.

\- Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Grace soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entreprit alors de se changer. Une fois son pyjama enlevé, elle enfila une robe verte pastel et des petites sandales marrons. La métisse mis tout de même sur ses épaules une cape de sorcière verte sapin puisqu'il faisait un peu frais le matin. Elle attrapa un chouchou multicolore et attacha ses nattes en une queue basse. Valait mieux prévenir que guérir et elle savait que sa grand-mère lui reprocherait le fait qu'elle laissait ses nattes glisser sur son visage. Comme toujours.

Elle retourna dans le salon et sa grand-mère lui administra un de ses regards satisfait. La métisse se dirigea alors vers la cheminée néo-classique. Elle prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette du pot en porcelaine chinoise qui trônait sur la cheminée et que sa mère avait ramenée d'un de ses nombreux voyages. Elle s'avança dans l'âtre de la cheminée, jeta sa poignée et prononça fortement :

\- Chemin de Traverse !

Grace arriva dans un âtre commun de la fameuse allée sorcière, elle entreprit de se dépoussiérer en attendant sa grand-mère avant de regarder autour d'elle. La vieille allée sorcière n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis qu'elle y était venue pour la première fois à ses deux ans. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas certes mais elle y était retournée tellement de fois depuis que la moindre nouveauté lui sautait aux yeux.

La tortueuse allée abritait toujours les mêmes magasins inoubliables dans ces petites maisonnettes pentues. Elle regorgeait de divers artéfacts magiques, de chaudrons, d'animaux de compagnie et de grimoires fait de parchemins mais surtout de personnes en tout genre. D'autant plus en cette période de l'année où chaque famille se préparait à la rentrée.

Une lumière verte éclaira Grace et immédiatement la voix de sa grand-mère la sortit de sa rêverie :

\- Aller, qu'attends-tu ? On ne va pas y passer la journée !

\- Oui grand-mère.

Grace suivit sa grand-mère en roulant des yeux. Elle ne changerait jamais. Des fois, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. La métisse se demandait si elle-même n'allait pas finir comme ça.

La matinée passa rapidement. Après être passées à Gringotts où elles retirèrent un peu d'argent pour ses fournitures et sa rentrée, elles allèrent de magasins en magasins.

Tout d'abord chez Madame Guipure, sa grand-mère demanda à lui refaire une garde-robe complète comme si elle n'avait pas assez de vêtements comme ça. Puis elles achetèrent tous les livres nécessaires à son année plus quelques livres au choix de la métisse. Elles passèrent rapidement du magasin de chaudrons à Wiseacres, la boutique d'équipements sorciers. Elles s'arrêtèrent chez l'Apothicaire pour acheter un nécessaire à potions conséquent, des ingrédients supplémentaires et quelques potions dont celles pour ses cheveux crépus. Sa grand-mère la tira par la main alors qu'elles passèrent devant le magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley pour que la métisse n'y rentre pas.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant Ollivander. Grace s'y précipita surexcitée. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir aller à Poudlard, la métisse avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une baguette magique.

Quand la jeune Bones rentra dans le magasin, elle fut étonnée par l'état de l'endroit. Sa mère l'avait toujours décrit comme un endroit poussiéreux et tombant en ruines. Mais l'endroit paraissait neuf, le bois donnait l'impression qu'il venait d'être vernis et il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière dans le coin. Pour finir, l'endroit était illuminé par une jolie lampe doré et le comptoir était décoré par de jolies fleurs fraiches.

Grace tourna son regard vers sa grand-mère et à la vue du visage de sa grand-mère, elle non plus ne se doutait pas du changement opéré au sein de la boutique.

\- Bonjour !

La métisse sursauta à l'entente de cette voix énergique. Elle s'aperçu qu'il y avait un homme fin à peu près la quarantaine qui l'observait tout souriant depuis les rayons de baguettes derrière le comptoir. L'homme s'avança et demanda :

\- C'est pour la rentrée à Poudlard, je présume ?

\- C'est cela, répondit l'aînée.

\- Très bien, si vous voulez bien vous mettre ici.

Le vendeur indiqua un espace près du comptoir à la future élève. Grace s'y avança de bonne volonté et il commença à prendre toutes sortes de mesures. Ses bras, ses pieds et même ses oreilles ? Vraiment ? Mais à quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? Tandis que sa grand-mère s'essayait à la conversation.

\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir jamais vu dans ce magasin, vous êtes nouveau ?

\- J'ai repris le magasin de mon père suite à sa retraite. Ça a fait un peu le tour de tout le monde magique britannique à l'époque … Bizarre que vous ne soyez pas au courant !

Grace se retenu de rire alors que sa grand-mère se contenait tant bien que mal de glapir d'indignation. La métisse n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un fermer ainsi son clapet à sa grand-mère à part peut-être son grand-père mais ça, c'était autre chose. La jeune Bones décida donc qu'elle l'aimait bien. Une fois toutes ces mesures terminées, il lui fit essayer quelques baguettes. Au bout de quelques minutes et surtout de quelques catastrophes, il lui tendit souriant :

\- Bois de houx, crin de licorne, légèrement élastique.

La future élève s'essaya au geste mais :

\- Non, non, non ! Je sais ce qu'il vous faut !

Il lui retira la baguette des mains sans plus de cérémonie et repartit à l'arrière du magasin. Avant de revenir sûr de lui, le vendeur lui montra alors une baguette. Elle était fine et longue. Fabriquée d'un bois clair, la baguette possédait un manche délicat où des feuilles y avait été gravées comme ornement.

\- Bois de laurier, crin de licorne, 33 cm et souple. Très bonne baguette pour les enchantements.

Grace la prit de sa main fine et elle sut de suite que c'était la bonne. Elle fit un petit mouvement de poignet et la baguette illumina la pièce d'une forte lumière.

\- Ah bravo ! Nous avons une gagnante ! Cela faisait longtemps que cette baguette attendait son sorcier, c'est une des dernières que mon père a fabriquées.

La métisse ne sut pas quoi répondre. On dirait presque que le vendeur n'attendait pas de réponse. Il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Faîte tout de même attention à ne pas vous reposer sur vos lauriers.

Et il rigola.

Purement et simplement.

Après un petit instant où le vendeur rigola seul, elles payèrent avant de sortir de la boutique et de rentrer chacune chez elles. Grace les bras remplis de ses achats et la tête rempli d'espoirs pour sa future rentrée.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie Eyael pour sa review et ceux qui ont lis le premier chapitre !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec Grace et sa toute première rentrée !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : La rentrée_**

_1er Septembre 2017_

Ce jour-là, elle se sentait seule.

Pourtant, elle était dans un train rempli d'enfants de son âge. Du haut de ses onze ans, Grace Amelia Bones s'était cachée dans un recoin du Poudlard Express. L'estomac serré par la peur. La gorge nouée et ses yeux marrons rivés vers le sol, elle espérait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ses cheveux crépus bruns étaient tressés en longues nattes africaines et elles pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. La plupart du temps, Grace profitait de sa coiffure pour cacher son visage mais aujourd'hui sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle mette un serre-tête serti d'un petit nœud papillon noir pour retenir ses cheveux. Elle n'avait même pas osé lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas le noir car elle trouvait que ça n'allait pas avec sa peau métisse. Alors elle tournait sa tête vers le mur. Elle se sentait bête à se cacher ainsi mais dès que sa mère l'avait déposé sur le Quai 9 ¾, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait tiré sa malle jusqu'au dernier compartiment du train rouge pétant et y était resté depuis. Les jambes collées et son corps adossé contre la fenêtre, elle tournait parfois les yeux vers le quai furtivement.

Le quai était fait de ces briques mornes, qui pourrait rendre le lieu morne et triste en temps normal. Cependant ce n'était pas n'importe quel quai de gare, c'était le lieu de départ vers Poudlard. Le rêve de chaque petit sorcier digne de ce nom. Ainsi le capharnaüm qui y avait lieu réchauffait l'atmosphère, les sourires et les rires étaient d'usage ici. Les chariots étaient partout accompagné d'une malle et parfois de la cage d'un animal de compagnie. Il y avait de tout : chouette, chat ou même crapaud. C'était un joyeux brouhaha. Chacun affichait son appartenance à une maison par n'importe quel moyen : écharpe, stickers, chouchou, pull ou même coloration de cheveux. Bien sûr, les futures premières années n'y appartenaient pas encore et ressortaient de la foule. En observant ce spectacle, Grace se sentait intimidée et elle était pressée que le train parte de King's Cross et que plus personne ne rentre dans le Poudlard Express. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la rejoigne dans le compartiment.

Mais le destin en décida autrement.

Grace entendait un bruit de pas puis un deuxième. Elle retenait son souffle comme si ça allait empêcher quoi que ce soit. Un troisième pas résonnait, la porte cliqueta et c'était officiel, quelqu'un , elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses petites chaussures vernies dans l'espoir que la personne s'en aille. Elle n'aimait pas ses chaussures comme quasiment tout ce que sa mère lui achetait. Elle les trouvait ridicules. Aussi intéressantes que ses chaussures soient-elles, le comportement de la petite brune n'effrayait pas le nouveau venu et il ouvra doucement la porte du compartiment. Grace le regarda très vite avant de rebaisser les yeux aussi vite que possible. C'était un petit garçon, un première année comme elle. Il était brun avec des reflets roux et des yeux verts. Il regardait hésitant l'occupante du compartiment et lui demanda :

\- Je peux m'installer ?

Grace n'osait pas lui répondre de vive voix et se contenta d'hocher timidement la tête. Le garçon souriait à pleines dents. Il avait l'air d'être sociable contrairement à elle. Le brun se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Albus et toi ?

\- Grace, souffla-t-elle à demi-mot.

Le garçon dut comprendre quelque chose puisque ses yeux s'illuminaient alors qu'il lui répliqua :

\- Enchanté Grace, tu vas rentrer en première année ?

La future élève hocha timidement la tête et Albus paru très enthousiasme :

\- Moi aussi ! J'avais très peur de ne trouver personne de mon année vu que mon frère James m'a laissé seul après avoir rejoint ses amis ! Bien sûr j'ai mes cousins mais ça n'est pas la même chose ! Je voulais me faire des vrais amis mais dès que j'ai vu un groupe, je me suis dégonflé ! Je pensais me cacher du coup mais je suis content de t'avoir trouvé. C'est quand même triste de passer un trajet vers Poudlard seul ! Un trajet dans le Poudlard Express, c'est tellement le rêve !

Grace ne répondit rien bien sûr. Elle était bien trop timide pour ça. Cependant elle le regarda parler avec les yeux bien grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bavard ?! Quand est-ce qu'il respirait ? Albus dut s'en rendre compte car il souffla et ses épaules s'affaissa alors qu'il gratifia Grace d'un regard dépité :

\- Je parle trop ? Désolé, je fais ça quand je suis anxieux …

Comment faire ? Grace se sentait perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Son visage se fit hésitant et Albus commença à douter. Pourtant elle l'aimait bien, certes il parlait beaucoup mais au moins il faisait la conversation pour elle et vu sa timidité, cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait l'air de comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser. En plus, il avait l'air gentil et tout aussi perdu qu'elle... Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit doucement :

\- Non, ça va.

\- Cool ! s'excita Albus.

Ce dernier s'assit enfin et il continua à lui parler de choses et d'autres. Grace lui répondit la plupart du temps par des onomatopées ou des mouvements de tête. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Albus et ça allait très bien à Grace. Le trajet en train parut beaucoup moins long de cette manière à Grace et puis finalement elle aimait la compagnie du garçon. Il lui parla beaucoup de son frère James et se petite sœur Lily mais aussi de ses nombreux cousins notamment de Rose et Louis du même âge que lui. Pendant ce temps, Grace l'écoutait tranquillement.

Bientôt, la nuit tomba et ils se séparèrent quelques instants pour enfiler leurs uniformes. Quand Albus retourna dans le compartiment, le train s'était déjà arrêté. Il regarda Grace et lui demanda :

\- Prête ?

\- Prête, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Les deux nouveaux camarades se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, ils sortirent dans le noir de la nuit et se retrouvèrent dans la foule d'élèves. Ils avaient tous enfilés leurs uniformes et même si le noir de la cape se fondait dans la nuit, leur présence était trop soudaine et nombreuse. Ils sortaient tous Poudlard Express bruyamment profitant pour beaucoup de retrouvailles et pour d'autres de faire connaissance. Grace écarquilla les yeux et se recourba sur elle-même. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à son goût. Albus le remarqua et l'attira afin de la guider. Elle se sentait rassurée, elle avait toujours aimé avoir quelqu'un pour la protéger. Elle se sentait entourée dans le bon sens du terme et non pas oppressant comme ça l'être auparavant. Assez rapidement, ils aperçurent un grand homme barbu et avec une coupe de cheveux hasardeuse.

\- Les premières années, appela-t-il de sa voix forte et bourrue.

Albus se précipita alors vers lui en courant et s'exclama :

\- Hagrid !

Ce dernier se retourna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent :

\- Albus ! Bonjour, comment ça va ? Prêt pour ta première année ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu es tout seul ? Ça ne te ressemble pas … S'interrogea le vieil ami

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas seul !

Albus fronça des sourcils, se retourna et vit Grace. Elle était restée derrière les bras enroulés autour d'elle. Albus attrapa sa main et la tira jusqu'à lui.

\- Hagrid, je te présente Grace.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Grace.

La brune rougit et avant même qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, une masse rousse leur fonça dessus.

\- Albus, je t'ai cherché partout !

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle avait vu le vieil ami de la famille.

\- Oh, bonjour Hagrid.

Grace l'observa timidement. Elle avait une chevelure bouclée rousse aux yeux marrons chocolat et des tâches de rousseurs s'éparpillaient sur son visage doux. Soudainement, la nouvelle arrivée tourna ses yeux vers Grace et cette dernière s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Albus poussa légèrement sa camarade et la présenta :

\- C'est Grace.

Il se tourna alors vers cette dernière :

\- Grace, je te présente ma cousine Rose.

Non sans blague … La jeune Bones aurait presque pu le deviner.

\- Bonjour … , tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Bonjour !

La rousse lui adressa un sourire éclatant et Grace se sentit d'autant plus intimidée. Rose dut s'en rendre compte puisque son sourire s'adoucit alors permettant à la métisse de se détendre. Ils attendirent les autres premières années pendant à peine quelques minutes et ensuite Hagrid les guida jusqu'à un petit ponton illuminé par des lanternes. Des barques les y attendaient et ils purent s'y installer non sans bruit.

Ils se mirent par groupe de quatre ou trois. Rose, Albus et Grace montèrent dans la même barque et ils furent rejoints par un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus persans. Albus le présenta comme son cousin Louis. Ce dernier regarda la métisse avec malice et la jeune Bones se demanda à quelle sauce, elle allait être manger. Cette famille n'en finissait pas de s'agrandir. Bon, elle avait été prévenu par Albus mais tout de même. Hmm … Elle aurait peut-être dut se méfier un peu plus.

Le trajet en barque se passa de la même manière que le trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Les autres parlèrent tandis que Grace rêvassait ou répondait par des brefs mots. La seule fois où la métisse s'enthousiasma fut quand le château apparut. Surplombant le lac et illuminant les alentours, Poudlard se tenait là sous ses yeux et c'était majestueux. Grace ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant ce spectacle magnifique à ses yeux d'enfants émerveillés. Les barques n'étaient plus qu'un concert de « oh » et de « ah ».

Ils finirent par arriver sur un quai souterrain. Grace fascinée regardait toujours les environs. Elle aurait bien aimé s'attarder un peu plus mais Hagrid les guidait déjà vers de longs escaliers. Après une longue montée, la métisse était non seulement essoufflée mais aussi rassurée. Ils avaient fini par arriver dans une grande salle où les attendaient un grand homme brun et un peu gringalet mais souriant.

La jeune Bones afficha un petit sourire. Enfin quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, elle sourit à Neville ou plutôt au professeur Londubat. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna joyeuse :

\- Augusta !

Grace se jeta sur la nouvelle arrivée. La petite fille blonde avait ses yeux marrons qui pétillaient alors qu'elle refermait les bras autour de son amie d'enfance. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Grace avait toujours été amie avec Augusta Londubat. Et ce comme leurs mères : Susan Bones et Hannah Londubat, anciennement Abbot, avaient toujours été amies.

\- Grace, ça fait du bien de t'avoir avec moi ! J'ai au moins besoin de ça pour supporter mon père …

La métisse jeta un coup d'œil au dit père qui parlait à des élèves. Elle rigola doucement. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir lequel importunerait le plus l'autre.

\- Bonjour Albus, bonjour Rose !

\- Bonjour, répondirent les deux cousins.

Grace surprise se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Elle les connaissait ? Bien sûr, elle ne dit rien mais elle en parlerait à Augusta une fois qu'elles seraient seules. Après avoir fait connaissance avec Louis, cette dernière commença à leur raconter ses vacances lorsque le professeur Londubat finit par les reprendre pour le fameux speech sur les maisons de Poudlard que la jeune Bones se fit un plaisir de ne pas écouter. Tous les petits sorciers le connaissaient. Quand il eut fini, il les guida vers une autre pièce.

C'était un grand Hall éclairé par des chandeliers et décoré par des peintures sorcières. La présence d'armures en pierre rappelait l'ancienneté du château. En apercevant les nombreux et imposants escaliers, la métisse se dit qu'il y avait certainement tout un tas de recoins à découvrir.

\- Parfait pour se cacher, pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur de Botanique demanda aux premières années de former un rang et ces derniers s'exécutèrent bruyamment. Grace, parmi eux, se demandait ce qui rendait ses camarades si excités. Ce n'était que le début.

Neville ouvrit en grand les portes de l'entrée de la Grande Salle et ils s'y engouffrèrent à sa suite. La jeune Bones se sentit si petite en entrant dans cette salle pleine d'histoires. Non seulement, l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait été majestueuse mais en plus de cela, cet endroit été magnifique. Encore plus beau que dans ses pensées. Le plafond magique qui peignait le ciel sous les yeux de tous les élèves. Les bougies illuminées voletant au-dessus d'eux. La longue table des professeurs imposante devant ses grandes et élégantes fenêtres. Grace aperçut également dans un coin les sabliers des maisons qui étaient là pour représenter les points remportés ou perdus. Pour l'instant, chacun était à zéro.

La métisse fut coupée dans son observation par les mouvements du trio de cousins. Ces derniers étaient en train de saluer certaines têtes blondes, rousses et brunes assises aux tables. Sûrement l'autre partie de la famille. Elle se rendit alors compte que les élèves les plus âgés avaient les yeux rivés vers eux d'un air curieux.

Grace faillit flancher. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde et elle n'avait pas l'habitude. En dehors de sa mère et de ses grands-parents, elle connaissait très peu de monde. Ça devait d'ailleurs se résumer à la famille Londubat et à quelques amis de sa mère. Albus remarqua son trouble et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Cela eut l'effet de calmer un peu la métisse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'estrade, le rang de premières années se dispersa tandis que le professeur Londubat préparait la Cérémonie de Répartition. Bientôt il arriva avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé, le Choixpeau. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'animer et il entama sa chanson :

**Cela fait maintenant des décennies**

**Que les fondateurs m'ont ensorcelé**

**Pour répartir les élèves avec impartie**

**Venez, posez-moi sur votre tête, je ne vais pas vous manger !**

**Venez à moi**

**Courageux Gryffondors**

**Venez à moi**

**Ambitieux Serpentards**

**Venez à moi**

**Sages Serdaigles**

**Venez à moi**

**Loyaux Poufsouffles**

**Allez, approchez-vous**

**Découvrir votre maison !**

A la fin de la chanson, Le petit groupe s'était regardé avec des yeux malicieux se retenant à peine de rire. Ça devait être sa chanson la plus courte, le Choixpeau commençait à se faire vieux. Le professeur Londubat s'éclaircissait la gorge pour rappeler à l'ordre les quelques chahuteurs avant de dire :

\- Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez sur l'estrade pour vous faire répartir.

Grace souffla anxieuse. Elle savait qu'elle était au début de l'alphabet.

\- Bones, Grace !

La nouvelle élève ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux malgré sa peur. C'était vraiment prévisible. Avec le peu de chance qu'elle avait, c'était à parier qu'il n'y aurait pas de personnes avec nom de famille commençant par un A. La métisse s'avança alors doucement vers l'estrade où le père de sa meilleure amie l'attendait en souriant. Ce dernier souleva le Choixpeau pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le tabouret. Grace put à peine apercevoir la centaine d'élèves qui l'observait que le vieux chapeau lui retombait sur la tête et lui cacha les yeux. Elle était à présent plonger dans le noir et attendait que quelque chose se passe. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même si le sortilège du Choixpeau était encore actif.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille ! Je possède encore toutes mes capacités. Je réfléchissais juste.

Tout naturellement, Grace sursauta au son de la voix du Choixpeau. Elle fut tout de même rassurée de savoir que tout se passait normalement. Par la suite, l'artéfact marmonna des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille humaine.

\- Hmm … grogna fortement le Choixpeau

\- Quoi ? demanda Grace

\- Je pensais … Dans quelle maison souhaites-tu répartie ?

\- N'importe où sauf Poufsouffle. Ça rendrait ma famille trop heureuse, répondit honnêtement Grace.

Elle n'avait pas peur en lui parlant. Autant être honnête pour être réparti le mieux possible.

\- Très bien … POUFSOUFFLE !

Ou pas.

Le Choixpeau lui fut retirer du dessus de sa tête sans qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et Grace décida qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais confiance à un artéfact magique aussi vieux.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !_

_On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de la répartition et le banquet !_

_à bientôt !_

_PS: ne me jugez pas pour la chanson du Choixpeau, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie MinnieMey et AppleCherrypie pour leur review et à tous ceux qui ont suivis mon histoire !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec Grace et son début d'année !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Le début de l'année_**

Depuis la table des Poufsouffle, Grace regardait la répartition se dérouler sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Une préfète, Madeline, l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire mais Grace n'avait pas su quoi en faire et lui avait vaguement sourit en réponse avant de s'enfermer dans un silence inquiétant. La métisse observait alors le ménage qui continuait sous ses yeux et attendait qu'un nom se démarque de la liste que prononçait le professeur Londubat. Et tout à coup :

\- Granger-Weasley, Rose !

Grace releva soudainement les yeux d'intérêt avant que ceux-ci ne s'ouvrent de stupeur lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la fille qui rejoignait l'estrade. C'était LA Rose, LA cousine d'Albus. Et si elle était une Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'était Albus et Louis ? Indécise Grace regarda Rose se faire répartir :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La métisse assista alors à la vague d'applaudissements médusée. Bien sûr que les Gryffondor allaient l'acclamer vu le passé de sa famille. La nouvelle Poufsouffle détourna des yeux tout en plaignant Iris Hopkins qui passa juste après Rose et se retrouva également à Gryffondor mais qui n'hérita pas d'autant d'enthousiasme. Grace finit par relever la tête quand Neville se racla la gorge pour appeler non sans émotion :

\- Londubat Augusta !

La jeune Bones regarda sa meilleure amie avec intérêt puis elle sautilla d'excitation quand se fit entendre l'appel retentissant du Choixpeau :

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Augusta rejoignit en sautillant son amie tandis que les Poufsouffle l'applaudissait. La nouvellement répartie se glissa à côté de la métisse et ce en faisant se décaler l'entièreté des premières années des Poufsouffle sans aucune honte. Alors les deux amies d'enfance commencèrent à chuchoter et ce malgré le regard mauvais que leur jetait la préfète. Les deux premières années ne s'arrêtèrent que quand le fameux nom résonna :

\- Potter Albus !

Grace se décala pour mieux apercevoir le nouvel appelé et tomba des nues en réalisant qu'il s'agissait bien de celui avec qui elle avait sympathisé dans le Poudlard Express. Elle tourna son regard vers Augusta mais celle-ci était plutôt insensible à ses supplications silencieuses. La métisse ne pouvait pas y croire ! Elle, qui aspirait tant à la tranquillité, s'était retrouvé à parler au fils du survivant ! Cependant elle faillit défaillir lorsque résonna :

\- SERPENTARD !

Un Potter à Serpentard ! C'était bien une première et en plus, elle lui avait parlé ! Suite à un blanc phénoménal, la répartition continua son court tout comme l'esprit agité de Grace. Après qu'une bonne dizaine d'élèves furent répartis dont un Louis Weasley qui se retrouva à Serdaigle, le directeur annonça le début du banquet. Ce fut l'occasion pour Grace de se changer les idées et de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades. Parmi eux Archibald MacMillan et Paul Finch-Flechtley, les fils des amis de sa mère. Grace put alors s'adresser à eux normalement vu qu'elle les connaissait un peu. Archibald était le fidèle portrait de son père : blond aux yeux bleus et un brin arrogant mais Grace avait appris à ne pas y faire attention. Quand à Paul, il était le contraire de son père. Il était roux et extraverti.

La métisse les connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite tout comme Augusta. Même s'ils n'étaient que des connaissances par rapport à sa meilleure amie, elle était tout de même contente de ne pas voir que des inconnus. Elle fut donc plutôt timide face à Michael Lane et Ashley Wilson, deux nés-moldus. Tous les deux étaient bruns mais très différents. Michael avait des yeux bleus et un teint de peau très clair ainsi qu'une personnalité d'apparence très calme. Alors qu'Ashley avait la peau plutôt mate et des yeux noirs émerveillés. Surtout que cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur tout même sur la tarte à la mélasse. Le banquet se déroula tranquillement à la table des Poufsouffle, ceux se connaissant déjà se retrouvant tranquillement et ceux qui étaient nouveaux apprenant à se connaître. Il y eu quelques rires mais rien d'extraordinaire. Ils mangèrent en discutant et s'enthousiasmant sur leur future scolarité. Bien que Grace eut du mal sur ce point, aussi fantastique était cette école cela restait une école où ils allaient avoir des cours et des devoirs.

A la fin du banquet, Grace était mitigée. Elle était encore confuse de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Lorsqu'elle avait sympathisé avec Albus, elle était loin de s'imaginer que c'était un membre de la famille Potter-Weasley. Non mais sérieusement ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une scolarité tranquille et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'accepter l'amitié du fils du survivant. Augusta tapota son épaule pour la sortir de ses pensées et lui indiqua les préfets qui réunissaient les autres premières années répartis à Poufsouffle. Grace soupira avant de se reprendre pour hocher la tête. C'était parti. Quitte à être ici autant en découdre avec ces sept années de scolarité !

Elle suivi Augusta et le reste du groupe. Bien sûr, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre l'entrée de leur salle commune. Celle-ci n'étant pas situé dans les tours au contraire de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Située dans un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle, l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle était surprenante puisqu'elle se cachait à l'intérieur d'un tonneau caché parmi tant d'autres.

\- Les premières années, regardez-bien car je ne vais pas le faire deux fois ! déclara la préfète.

Cette dernière désigna certaines des lettres gravées sur les tonneaux avant de les tapoter afin de former le nom de la fondatrice de leur maison, Helga Poufsouffle. Lorsque l'entrée apparut, Grace ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Cet endroit était vraiment magique. Poudlard devait truffer de passages tels que celui-ci. Fascinant. La jeune Bones se fit néanmoins la remarque que le tonneau était étonnamment grand et encore heureux surtout si elle voulait rentrer dans sa salle commune jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Le petit groupe entreprit alors de rentrer dans la salle commune en rampant, chacun leur tour évidemment. Et si Grace trouva amusant le petit passage qui l'emmena jusqu'à son nouvel endroit de vie, elle se demanda tout de même s'il n'excitait pas une solution plus pratique. La métisse décida qu'elle en parlerait plus tard avec la préfète.

La jeune Bones se retrouva alors dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt au Choixpeau, elle se sentit immédiatement chez elle. La pièce ressemblait à un terrier tout confort. Un grand poêle trônait au centre de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils et canapés dans les tons jaunes et noirs l'entouraient. Des tables en bois avaient été disposés pour étudier près d'un pan de mur transformé en bibliothèque. On pouvait apercevoir des poufs et couvertures de toutes les couleurs, on sentait que chaque élève s'appropriait l'espace.

\- Bien, les premières années ! N'oubliez pas, il y a une réunion pour vous demain matin huit heures et demi. Un préfet vous attendra pour vous guider au petit-déjeuner à 8 heures. En attendant, chacun dans son dortoir pour ce soir et extinction des feux à 22 heures ! Les garçons, votre dortoir est sur la gauche. Les filles, c'est sur la droite. Bonne nuit et bienvenue à Poufsouffle !

A peine ces derniers mots prononcés, Augusta se précipita vers les dortoirs et Grace lui fit confiance pour choisir le plus spacieux. La métisse essaya alors de se rapprocher de la préfète pour lui poser sa question mais celle-ci la fusilla du regard. La première année détourna alors le regard et fit mine d'aller dans son dortoir. Ce qu'elle finit par faire puisqu'elle était bien trop timide pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle suivit donc le chemin emprunté précédemment par Augusta et elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa meilleure amie qui posait sa baguette magique sur une plaque doré d'une porte en bois arrondie. Quand la plaque eut affiché le nom des deux amies, la blonde se retourna satisfaite et son regard s'éclaira en voyant Grace.

\- Te voilà enfin ! Bienvenue dans notre dortoir pour les sept prochaines années !

La jeune Londubat poussa la porte, s'introduit dans la chambre et tendit les bras en grand. Grace suivit son amie et l'observa tourner sur elle-même en souriant avant de la rejoindre pour une danse de la joie. La métisse n'était certes pas la plus enthousiaste pour d'être à Poudlard mais l'idée de passer autant de temps avec sa meilleure amie la rendait toute excitée. Les jeunes filles continuèrent à faire des mouvements incongrus pendant de longues minutes. Ce qui aurait pu paraître très étrange à n'importe qui passant dans le couloir, non pas qu'elles en avaient quelque chose à faire. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Augusta s'écroula essoufflée sur son lit. Grace en fit de même et elles restèrent un moment comme ça dans un silence apaisant.

\- Dis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un lapin, commença Augusta.

\- Dis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais les Potter et les Weasley, continua Grace.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler de risque de t'effrayer.

\- M'effrayer ? Mais c'est trop tard avec la chance que j'ai, je les ai rencontrés avant même de comprendre. Maintenant je ne peux plus retourner en arrière …

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, Gracie.

\- Pas si grave ! Mais Augusta, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux ! J'aime la tranquillité et ça ne connait pas la tranquillité les Potter !

\- Calme-toi, peut-être que ce n'était que l'histoire du début ? Chacun est dans sa maison maintenant, chacun va faire sa route et se faire des amis différents.

Grace haussa les sourcils. Elle en doutait fortement avec la chance qu'elle avait. La métisse était sûre que Albus Potter n'abandonnerait pas sa « nouvelle amie » comme ça. La jeune Bones se retourna sur le ventre pour regarder la blonde.

\- Augusta, ça ne vaut pas pour nous ? demanda Grace incertaine.

\- Bien sûr que non !

La Londubat alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie sur son lit pour l'enserrer de ses bras et la rassurer. Une fois Grace rassurée, les deux amies se rallongèrent côte à côte sur le lit de cette dernière. Elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'une préfète passe dans leur dortoir en leur demandant gentiment de se coucher. Grace donna à manger à Olly, se changea et paramétra son réveil magique avant de s'exécuter. Augusta, également changée, éteignit la lumière et les deux amies connurent leur première nuit à Poudlard en toute tranquillité.

Oooo0oooO

Le lendemain, Grace se réveilla au son de l'alarme et se retourna dans son lit en grognant. C'était la rentrée. La métisse s'accorda une minute de répit avant de se lever de bon pied. Elle secoua Augusta au passage et fila sous la douche. Elle se prépara doucement avant d'enfiler son uniforme désormais aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Elle soupira un bon coup pour se motiver avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour trouver une Augusta à moitié habillé et à moitié réveillée. La blonde regarda la nouvelle arrivée avec air bouffi et sa jambe toujours dans l'air pour enfiler son collant.

\- Augusta, tu n'es pas prête ? demanda abasourdie Grace

La jeune Londubat faillit tomber vers l'avant mais se repris tout en ajustant maladroitement son collant tout plissé. Grace la regarda un sourcil levé.

\- Mmm, non… marmonna Augusta

\- Dépêche-toi. Ça m'étonnerais que les préfets soient très patients …

Augusta s'exécuta en grognant et soupirant. Lorsque cette dernière eut enfin terminé, Grace lui indiqua :

\- Va te rincer le visage pour te réveiller. Je t'attends !

\- Mmm, oui …

La blonde se rendit dans la salle de bain en traînant des pieds et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard le visage trempé.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, soupira Grace.

Cette dernière prit leurs deux sacs de cours avant d'attraper la main de sa meilleure amie et de la tirer jusqu'à la salle commune. Une fois arrivées à destination, elles se joignirent au petit groupe d'élèves et attendirent quelques instants.

\- Tu vois qu'on avait le temps, marmonna encore Augusta.

Sous les yeux noirs de son amie, Grace haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. Intérieurement la jeune Bones rigolait sous cape, elle avait peut-être un trop pressée son amie mais elle ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard dès son premier jour. Le préfet arriva alors :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Owen Levinson et c'est moi qui vais vous guider ce matin. Je reste disponible si vous avez des questions par la suite. Suivez-moi !

Grace haussa les sourcils en regardant le préfet les dépasser. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il allait vite celui-là. Elle suivit le reste du groupe et ils allèrent rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa auprès de Grace ainsi que de Paul et Archibald. Elle se servit exactement la même chose que tous les matins et alors qu'elle mangeait un de ses toasts elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Grace !

Elle sursauta et Augusta ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amusé. La métisse ignora son amie et se retourna doucement pour trouver un Albus ravi.

Ah.

Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Augusta. Qui voulait dire mot pour mot : « Chacun retourna à sa vie ? Vraiment ? ». Bien sûr sa meilleure amie ne trouva rien de mieux que de glousser et de la laisser gérer.

\- Bonjour Albus, dit doucement Grace.

\- Alors ça va à Poufsouffle ? demanda le Potter enthousiasme.

\- Hmm oui … Et à Serpentard ? fit la métisse hésitante.

Le visage d'Albus se défit et la jeune Bones se tourna incertaine vers la blonde. Celle-ci rigolait sans aucune honte de l'indélicatesse de son amie.

\- Bah quoi ? lui fit silencieusement Grace.

Cela n'eut que pour effet d'augmenter le volume du rire de son amie et Albus avait toujours l'air un peu gêné. La Poufsouffle ne trouva alors qu'une solution :

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous Albus ?

Il y eut un grand silence et pendant un moment Grace se demanda si son amie s'était étouffée avec sa salive. Elle jeta un œil vers Augusta. Celle-ci était pétrifié d'étonnement.

\- Oui, super ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Viens t'asseoir ici, affirma la Bones en se décalant. Tu veux un toast ?

\- S'il te plaît ?

Grace lui passa un de ses toasts tartinés de marmelade à l'orange et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Voir Augusta ainsi stupéfiée valait tous les efforts même ceux de briser sa tranquillité et sa timidité pour parler à Albus Potter. Et puis, elle l'aimait bien quand même ce Potter. Le petit-déjeuner continua ainsi tranquillement sous les regards indiscrets d'Augusta. Bientôt ils finirent de manger et les élèves les plus âgés disparurent progressivement. Ils ne restaient plus que les premières années et quelques professeurs qui installaient un grand tableau d'ardoise sur la grande estrade et quelques bancs devant. Grace les observa un instant en se disant qu'ils devaient sûrement installer la réunion.

\- Hey, salut !

Grace sursauta. Décidément c'était une manie depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle se tourna pour voir le nouvel arrivé et il s'agissait de Louis accompagné d'une Rose toute excitée à l'idée de commencer les cours. La métisse se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment dut se méfier un peu plus concernant Albus Potter. Apparemment, il venait avec un package complet de cousins. Augusta commença à parler avec Rose l'invitant à s'asseoir auprès d'elle lorsqu'un raclement de gorge résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- Les premières années, veuillez-vous installer devant l'estrade ! La réunion va commencer.

La sorcière qui venait de parler les attendaient sur l'estrade. Elle était âgée dans la soixantaine et avec un air strict. Des cheveux marrons coiffée en un chignon bas discipliné et des yeux marrons pourtant chaleureux. Tous les premières se pressèrent à exécuter ses indications, lorsque tous furent installés elle parla clairement :

\- Je suis la professeure McGonagall, j'enseigne la Métamorphose et j'occupe le poste de Directrice-Adjointe. Vous excuserez le directeur Brocklehurst qui n'a pas pu se libérer ce matin. Maintenant, passons au déroulement de cette année.

Elle attendit que chaque élève soit attentif avant de continuer :

\- Vous serez divisée en deux classes et non par duo de maisons. Cette classe sera la même pour l'entièreté de votre scolarité. Vous aurez régulièrement des travaux de groupe à réaliser et c'est pourquoi une salle de travail commune vous a été mis à disposition. Le professeur de votre cours suivant vous la montrera. Maintenant chaque professeur présent va se présenter.

Elle se recula tandis que le père d'Augusta s'avança et se présenta en tant que professeur de Botanique et Directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Tandis que les élèves applaudissaient poliment, Grace ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil amusé à Augusta qui lui lança un regard noir. Un grand brun aux yeux bleus s'avança alors et déclara calmement :

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Je suis le professeur Bletchley, mes matières sont l'Histoire de la Magie et l'ESMM. Je m'occupe également de l'Initiation au Vol sur Balais et je suis le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Des applaudissements se firent également entendre alors que s'avançait une femme blonde ayant dans la trentaine. Elle avait un fin sourire lorsqu'elle annonça :

\- Bienvenue ! Je suis la professeure Jones et je suis la directrice de Poufsouffle. J'enseigne l'Etude des Moldus, option à partir de la troisième année, et l'ESMM.

Nouveaux applaudissements et Grace se retint de souffler mais il ne restait plus qu'une professeure. C'était une femme grande brune et élancée. Cette dernière avait été un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Elle avait une petite cinquantaine et affichait un air sérieux mais serein.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aurora Sinistra. Je suis l'enseignante d'Astronomie ainsi que la directrice de la maison Serdaigle.

La professeure McGonagall s'avança à nouveau et fit léviter une craie. Elle entreprit alors de leur expliquer la contenance de leur emploi du temps, le système de notes et la procédure des examens. Grace n'écouta que d'une oreille, elle était déjà au courant de tout ça et c'était très clairement à destination des nés-moldus qui écoutait attentivement. Si elle était d'accord qu'il faille mettre tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça ennuyant. Finalement la directrice-adjointe finit par aborder un point plus intéressant :

\- Ensuite abordons le point d'une nouveauté, l'ESMM est une matière que vous êtes les premiers à étudier. Il s'agit de l'Etude des Sociétés Magiques et Moldues. Elle vous sera enseigné par les professeurs Bletchley et Jones. Le programme s'applique sur deux ans et permettra à chacun d'en apprendre plus sur chacune des deux sociétés ainsi que d'en remarquer les différences et les points communs. Nous espérons que cette matière permettra de combler les lacunes de chacun afin que vous puissiez tous mieux vivre ensemble.

Grace ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers les nés-moldus de sa maison, ceux-ci semblaient rassurés. Les professeurs enseignant cette matière prononcèrent quelques mots et finalement l'ancienne Gryffondor annonça :

\- Bien maintenant, je vais vous répartir dans les deux classes. Le thème appliquée pour cette promo est la Grèce Antique. La première s'appelle Andros, un puissant sorcier connu pour un patronus de taille gigantesque. La deuxième répond au nom de Ptolémée, le sorcier fondateur de l'Astronomie magique telle qu'on la connait aujourd'hui. Le premier cours des Andros est avec la professeure Sinistra quand je vous appelle, veuillez-vous positionner près d'elle.

Elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'annoncer rapidement :

\- Bones Grace, Bulstrode Emily, Corner Trent, Dalton Taylor, Eastwood Chelsea, Entwhistle Ruth, Finch-Flechtley Paul, Granger-Weasley Rose, Hopkins Iris, Lane Michael, Londubat Augusta, MacMillan Archibald, MacMillan Bartholomew, Malefoy Scorpius, Murphy Damian, Nott Tobias, O'Brien Conor, Potter Albus, Roberts Faith, Towler Debbie, Warrington Margaret, Wattenberg Armin, Wattenberg Hans, Weasley Louis et Wilson Ashley.

Grace avait à peine eu le temps de se ranger devant la professeure d'Astronomie que les autres noms se firent entendre et en voyant les autres personnes arrivées, la métisse n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était chanceuse ou pas. Elle avait sa meilleure amie avec elle certes. La jeune Poufsouffle se dit cependant que maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, il y avait encore moins de chance pour Albus Potter décide de ne plus être son amie. Intérieurement, Grace se prépara alors à endurer des années très agitées car tout le monde sait qu'un Potter attire les ennuis.

* * *

_Et c'était le chapitre 3 ! à bientôt pour la suite !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie AppleCherrypie et tous ceux qui ont suivis mon histoire !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec Grace et la petite bande !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Les cours_**

Lorsque toute sa classe fut réunie autour du professeure Sinistra, celle-ci les guida parmi les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard pour les emmener vers la salle de travail commune. Celle-ci était située non loin de la Grande Salle et était constitué majoritairement de tables et de chaises. Cette salle paraissait un peu sans âme. Il n'y avait aucune décoration et aucune fioriture. On sentait que la salle avait été aménagé récemment.

Puis ils se rendirent dans la salle d'Astronomie pour leur premier cours. Ils s'installèrent bruyamment et Grace en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'Augusta. La professeure Sinistra était très calme, elle attendit patiemment que la classe soit attentive avant d'expliquer les choses clairement. Elle détailla plus en profondeur le programme de l'année grâce au tableau d'ardoise puis à la grande surprise de tous grâce à l'apparition d'un plafond magique similaire à la Grande salle. Leur professeure leur expliqua que cela leur servirait de base pour un enseignement théorique avant de l'appliquer dans la tour d'Astronomie. Si Grace apprécia ce premier cours, elle n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que Louis situé derrière elle.

Ils repartirent vers leur prochain cours avec leur emploi du temps en poche. Ils faillirent se perdre dans les couloirs mais ensemble ils réussirent à retrouver leur chemin. Le deuxième cours fut fascinant pour tous les élèves de la classe Andros. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils patientèrent un long moment lorsqu'enfin un homme grand et imposant ouvrit la porte de la salle.

Le professeur avait une voix dure. Il était blond et des yeux verts. Il se présenta comme un ancien Auror. Il aurait pu être charmant s'il ne portait pas sur lui les traces et cicatrices de sa carrière passée. De par son physique et sa prestance dangereuse, chaque élève gardait le silence en sa présence. Le cours passa rapidement tant il était intéressant. Le professeur Williamson avait passé les deux heures à leur introduire les notions de danger dans le monde magique, dans quelle situation ou en face de quel type de créature on devait être en état d'alerte. Il avait platoniquement fondé les bases de leur future éducation dans la matière. En sortant du cours, Grace avait un mal de crâne et restait patiemment en retrait. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle suivit alors Augusta sans se rendre compte que Albus, Rose et Louis étaient avec les deux Poufsouffles. Ils avaient alors manger à la table des jaunes et noirs dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Suite au repas, ils eurent leur premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Bletchley. Si celui possédait un don certain pour conter les événements et qu'il s'armait de supports visuels, il n'en restait que l'Histoire ne passionnait pas tout le monde. Si le petit groupe sortit un peu mitigé par autant d'informations, Albus lui en ressortit les yeux émerveillés et Grace ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui clochait avec le jeune Potter.

L'après-midi continua avec un cours de Potions. Ils arrivèrent bruyamment et la porte déjà grande ouverte les invitait à rentrer. Les élèves s'installèrent en discutant tranquillement et la professeure Reynolds se présenta d'une voix douce. C'était une petite femme brune avec des yeux scintillants de sa passion pour l'art des Potions. La professeure leur enseigna les bases de la préparation d'une potion : la découpe des ingrédients, la température du chaudron et le mélange de la mixture. Quand la Poufsouffle ressortit de Potions, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, Grace avait passé sa première journée de cours aussi tranquillement que possible.

\- Et si on allait à Bibliothèque pour commencer nos premiers devoirs ? proposa Rose.

\- Yep, bonne idée, confirma Louis en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Oui, vous venez Augusta et Grace ? demanda Albus

La blonde se tourna vers Grace et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'elle devait y aller ? La métisse prit un air penseur et réfléchit. Quand elle y pensait Albus n'était pas si différent que ça. Il était calme de prime abord et très studieux en cours. Bon, il était toujours aussi bavard mais ce n'est pas comme si elle aimait faire la conversation. Et puis, elle avait déjà plus ou moins accepté la présence du trio de cousins. La jeune Bones fronça les sourcils en réalisant que pour des inconnus elle les avait acceptés plutôt rapidement. Par automatisme, elle toucha le pendentif en forme de soleil que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert. Celui duquel sa grand-mère s'était vanté d'avoir choisi la pierre, un péridot qui avait soi-disant la faculté d'affronter la timidité du porteur. Grace fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il fallait qu'elle aille faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Raison de plus d'y aller avec eux. Un peu ahurie, elle hocha la tête.

\- Yay ! Aller direction la bibliothèque ! renchérit Albus.

Celui-ci partit gaiement vers le bout du couloir quand soudainement il se fit retenir par la capuche de sa cape de sorcier.

\- Doucement Al', tu sais où elle est ? raisonna sa cousine.

\- Euh … non, on a qu'à demander ?

Rose soupira avant de partir vers la direction opposée d'où était parti Albus. Le reste du groupe la suivit et Albus s'égosilla :

\- Hey ! Attendez-moi !

\- Cours, répondit amusée la Londubat, tu iras plus vite.

\- Ah, Ah, merci Augusta, dit sarcastiquement Albus, tu es d'une grande aide.

\- De rien, fit cette dernière en rigolant.

Le Serpentard rattrapa le petit groupe et ils finirent dans le Grand Hall où ils purent demander le chemin de la Bibliothèque à un préfet de Serpentard. Ce dernier insista pour les accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque puisque lui-même devait s'y rendre. Le trajet se fit donc silencieusement puisque les premières années n'osèrent pas s'exprimer en la présence du plus âgé. Sur le chemin, Grace essaya de mémoriser chaque détail du trajet afin de s'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois. Et au visage concentré du trio de cousins, c'était la même pour eux.

Arrivés devant les grandes portes de la Bibliothèque, le préfet de Serpentard leur ouvrit la porte et le groupe de premières années entrèrent suivi de leur guide. Dans la Bibliothèque, ils se retrouvèrent un peu déboussolés pendant quelques secondes. Finalement ce fut Albus qui se décida à leur trouver une table pour étudier. Ils s'installèrent le plus silencieusement possible et se mirent à faire leurs devoirs. Seule Grace ne s'assit pas et se mit en quête de livres qu'elle pourrait emprunter pour l'aider à compléter ses devoirs. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche d'un livre pouvant la renseigner sur les propriétés des pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses.

La jeune Bones erra longtemps entre les rayons sans rien trouver avant de se résoudre à questionner la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince. Elle regarda Grace avec un air pincé depuis sa grande taille et si elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée, la jeune Bones aurait gloussé du fait que son nom lui correspondait si bien. Avec ses cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon, ses yeux gris acérés et son air sévère, Mrs Pince n'était pas le genre de personne dont on pouvait se moquer.

Cette dernière l'accompagna alors jusqu'au rayon de la divination où Grace ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce qu'elle cherchait pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec que la plupart estimait comme le domaine le plus hasardeux du monde magique. La Poufsouffle choisit deux livres fins à la couverture raffinée et les rajouta à la pile des ouvrages qu'elle emprunta auprès de Mrs Pince.

Cependant lorsqu'elle retourna à sa table, elle rangea rapidement les livres choisis face aux regards curieux de Louis et Albus. Hors-de-question pour la métisse de lire ça devant eux. La divination n'était vraiment pas bien vu chez les sorciers. La jeune Bones commença donc son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Après s'y être penchée pendant quelques minutes, elle soupira. Albus, qui était installé, près d'elle lui demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- Bof, répondit-elle doucement, je n'arrive pas à me décider par quoi commencer.

\- Commence par un brouillon, conseilla le Serpentard en haussant des épaules.

La métisse prit un parchemin et une plume avant d'écrire toutes ses idées pour sa rédaction puis elle piocha quelques idées dans son manuel de cours. Fière, Grace regarda son brouillon avant que Rose ne se lève.

\- Bon, il est bientôt l'heure du repas. J'y vais, déclara-t-elle.

\- On croirait entendre Oncle Ron, affirma malicieusement Louis.

La Gryffondor fit mine de ne rien entendre avant de partir la tête haute. Louis finit par la suivre. Il ne restait plus qu'Albus concentré sur son parchemin, une Augusta lassée et une Grace surprise. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 18 h 30, affirma Augusta.

\- Déjà ? Sûre ?

\- Oui, ça fait une demi-heure que je fixe l'heure qui passe.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à la salle commune ? Demanda Grace ahurie.

\- Flemme de rentrer.

Grace soupira, elle n'était pas surprise par sa meilleure amie. Albus pouffa et la métisse se souvenu alors de la présence du Serpentard et écarquilla des yeux. Elle aurait pensé qu'il serait parti avec ses cousins. Albus pouffa à nouveau.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda la blonde.

Sa meilleure amie écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis motivée maintenant ! Tu viens Albus ?

La Londubat se tourna vers ce dernier et celui-ci haussa des épaules avant d'entreprendre de ranger ses affaires. Grace en fit rapidement de même. Ils sortirent alors de la Bibliothèque et descendirent les étages jusqu'au Grand Hall. Ils se séparèrent à ce moment-ci tandis que Albus rejoignait les cachots, les Poufsouffle rejoignirent leur salle commune par les tonneaux. Une fois dans leur salle commune, Augusta rejoignit leur dortoir et Grace rassemblait tout son courage pour aller voir Madeline. La préfète était légèrement intimidante pour la métisse et pourtant la cinquième année n'était pas très grande. Grace souffla un coup avant de se diriger vers la brune.

\- Bonjour Madeline, excuse-moi de te déranger …

La préfète ne broncha pas alors Grace continua :

\- Je voulais savoir s'il y avait un moyen plus pratique de rentrer et sortir de la salle commune ?

\- Ah … Alors il y a bien quelques rumeurs mais rien d'officiel …

\- RAAAAAAAAH ! GRACE AMELIA BONES !

\- C'est moi ? tenta la métisse.

Une Augusta énervée débarqua alors dans la salle commune avec un lapin paniqué qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

\- Olly ! s'exclama la jeune Bones.

Grace se précipita pour récupérer son animal de compagnie afin de le calmer. De son côté, Augusta était toujours aussi en colère.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que s'appelle cette furieuse bête !

\- Ce n'est pas une bête furieuse ! Il est adorable ! affirma la métisse.

\- Aussi adorable soit-il, c'est une créature maléfique ! Il s'est libéré de la cage et a grignoté mes draps ! MES DRAPS !

Oups.

\- RAHAAH ! fit la blonde en repartant vers son dortoir.

La préfète la suivit et Grace en fit de même. Quand elle arriva dans le dortoir, la métisse ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en cherchant là où son lapin avait fait des dégâts. Finalement elle trouva quelques trous dans les draps de son amie que la préfète s'empressa de réparer à l'aide d'un sortilège en soupirant. Cette dernière repartit rapidement après avoir fait promettre à la jeune Bones de faire plus attention à son lapin.

Une fois la préfète partie, le dortoir se fit silencieux. Augusta n'adressa pas la parole de toute la soirée à Grace. Le repas fut assez gênant vu que le soir, chaque élève devait rester à la table de sa maison et chaque Poufsouffle était au courant de l'incident entre les deux meilleures amies. Archibald et Paul qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de les voir fâchées leur lancèrent des regards gênés. Ils ne dirent rien de tout le repas de peur de provoquer un conflit.

Grace était un peu embarrassée par toute cette histoire et Augusta n'arrangeait rien en lui adressant des regards noirs. Cependant la métisse savait que c'était temporaire et que le lendemain, elles seraient à nouveau inséparables. Elle passa alors la soirée à lire les livres qu'elle avait emprunté et à câliner Olly près du poêle à bois de la salle commune avant d'aller se coucher silencieusement.

Oooo0oooO

Les jours continuèrent et un quotidien à Poudlard s'installa pour Grace. Comme cette dernière l'avait prévu, elle et Augusta se réconcilièrent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux amies débarquèrent le lendemain de leur dispute dans la Grande Salle bras dessus bras dessous et tout sourire de quoi déstabiliser la totalité des Poufsouffle, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les deux amies se reparlent de sitôt. Ces dernières en rigolaient d'ailleurs beaucoup bien que Augusta vouait désormais une méfiance énorme envers Olly.

Aussi Grace avait réussi à se faire à l'idée que Augusta et elle n'étaient désormais plus un duo solitaire. Désormais qu'importe où elles allaient, le trio de cousins était avec elles. Tout Poudlard s'était vite habitué à voir ce petit groupe ensemble. Que ce soit à la Bibliothèque, dans le parc, les couloirs ou en cours, tous les habitants du château avait compris que Albus Potter, Grace Bones, Rose Granger-Weasley, Augusta Londubat et Louis Weasley étaient inséparables.

La jeune Bones n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Malgré ses réticences et sa volonté de tranquillité, elle s'était vite attaché à eux. La métisse les avait découvert autrement que par l'image parfaite que la presse sorcière attribuait à leur famille et ils n'étaient pas différents d'elle par bien des aspects. Grace avait appris à les connaître et elle savait que même si Rose était assidue dans ses études, elle préférait tout de même parler de Quidditch, flemmarder avec un bon livre ou se balader dans le parc.

La jeune Bones avait vite identifié Louis comme une personne pleine d'humour, il avait la taquinerie facile et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de curiosité. En effet le Weasley était aussi une véritable commère. Il adorait aller en cours et il appréciait toutes les matières cependant le blond était fasciné par l'Astronomie et sur son influence sur le monde magique.

Aussi surprenant cela avait pu paraître à Grace, Albus était devenue très proche d'elle et c'était aussi le plus assidu du groupe. Il suivait tous les cours avec sérieux et avait une étonnante passion pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Il adorait donner des anecdotes pendant leur conversation et s'il était très bavard, il était tout de même très calme. La métisse avait découvert en lui un allié et un ami. Il la réconfortait souvent quand quelque chose la chiffonnait et le Potter faisait tout pour lui faire gagner confiance en elle. Quand le groupe était à la Bibliothèque, ils étaient souvent en train de chuchoter ensemble pour faire leurs devoirs et ils adoraient s'entraider.

Le petit groupe passait des grandes parties de leurs journées entre la bibliothèque et le parc de Poudlard où ils faisaient de longues ballades. En parallèle, les cours s'enchaînèrent et Grace continuait à les suivre assidûment, elle savait que sa mère serait très vigilante à sa réussite scolaire et les cours n'étaient pas aussi compliqués et ennuyants qu'elle l'imaginait. La jeune Bones n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y faire et elle en venait même à en apprécier certains. La Poufsouffle avait été vite séduite par les Sortilèges et leur raffinement, elle était rapidement devenue l'une des meilleures élèves de sa classe dans cette matière et le professeur Flitwick lui donnait souvent des explications supplémentaires.

Grace adorait aussi parler avec son assistante Charlotte Pembroke. La jeune femme blonde se préparait à prendre la succession du professeur Flitwick et elle lui donnait souvent des recommandations de livres à consulter pour s'améliorer. L'assistance était très dynamique et flânait souvent dans le parc aussi le petit groupe la croisait souvent. La métisse profitait généralement de ces instants pour parler avec la blonde des conclusions qu'elle avait tirés de ses lectures.

Aussi le plus discrètement possible, Grace avait continué ses recherches sur les propriétés des pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses. Les livres, qu'avait pu trouver la jeune Bones dans la Bibliothèque, ne l'avaient pas grandement aidé puisqu'ils étaient très vagues et affirmaient tous que le plus important était la connaissance du porteur. La métisse avait alors abandonné ses recherches en se disant qu'elle demanderait plus de renseignements à sa grand-mère pendant les vacances.

Le mois de Septembre passa ainsi sans que la jeune Bones ne puisse vraiment le réaliser. Le premier mardi du mois d'Octobre, le petit groupe avait décidé de se promener puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours avant 10 heures. Albus et Grace s'étaient doucement écartés des autres. La Poufsouffle s'abritait du vent frais avec son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison alors qu'Albus parlait :

\- C'était bizarre hier soir dans la salle commune …

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la métisse.

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui et vu que Louis était quelques mètres plus loin d'eux. Voyant que le curieux était loin d'eux, il avoua alors :

\- Malefoy et Nott ne se parlaient pas.

Étonnée Grace haussa les sourcils. Les deux étaient dans leur classe et étaient inséparables depuis le début d'année.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont cousins ? continua Albus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui et j'ai peur que ça ait un rapport avec leurs familles. Ça fait quelques temps qu'ils reçoivent des lettres et qu'ils finissent par quitter la salle commune en chuchotant furieusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Al', fit la métisse, je suis sûre que c'est provisoire. Ils ne vont pas t'embêter pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète … avoua le brun.

\- C'est quoi alors ? questionna Grace circonspecte.

\- S'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole définitivement, ils vont probablement demander à changer les dortoirs. Et Trent est ami avec Nott … Pour l'instant, on s'ignore mutuellement et ça me va très bien … Mais peut-être que lui voudrait être avec un ami …

Grace compris immédiatement le problème. Trent Corner était actuellement le camarade de dortoir d'Albus et s'ils s'ignoraient la plupart du temps, ils étaient tout de même en bons termes. Alors s'il échangeait de dortoir pour être avec Nott, Albus se retrouverait avec Malefoy et là, c'était une autre histoire. Les Potter-Weasley et les Malefoy n'étaient pas connus pour avoir des bonnes relations entre eux. Cependant c'était du passé et la jeune Bones était bien sûre que si cela finissait par arriver, ils arriveraient à s'entendre.

\- Al', ne t'inquiète pas … Ils régleront sûrement leurs différents avant d'en arriver à ce stade.

\- Je ne sais pas, haussa-t-il des épaules, ça avait l'air d'être important … On verra bien.

\- Mais oui ! le motiva Grace en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Albus essaya d'attraper son amie mais celle-ci l'évita. La métisse l'avait vu venir puisqu'elle savait très bien que le Potter détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Grace se mit alors à courir en rigolant. Elle se retourna laissant flotter ses nattes autour d'elle et vit qu'Albus la poursuivait avec un air vengeur. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune Bones était très énergique et elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre Augusta qui discutait avec Rose et Louis. La métisse se cacha derrière sa meilleure amie qui rigola avant d'ouvrir grand les bras comme pour protéger la nouvelle arrivée. Albus ralentit alors sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de se battre contre Augusta. Il se rapprocha tout de même et commença à parler à Louis. Grace tourna alors le regard vers lui et il la regarda avec un air rusé.

\- J'aurais ma vengeance, fit le Potter silencieusement.

\- Tu peux rêver, déclara la Bones en imitant son ami.

Ils continuèrent leur ballade pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se rediriger vers le château pour leur cours de Métamorphose.

\- Vous pensez qu'on va avoir cours avec l'assistant ? demanda Louis.

\- On ne l'a pas vu depuis Septembre, raisonna Rose, il enseigne uniquement aux deuxièmes années et troisièmes années.

\- James m'a dit qu'il était aussi strict que la professeure McGonagall alors je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait changer, avoua Albus.

\- C'est histoire de voir une nouvelle tête ! dit le blond.

\- C'est surtout histoire de faire des ragots …

Augusta avait prononcé ces derniers mots en jetant un regard appuyé vers le Weasley et celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Cela avait au moins eu l'intérêt de l'avoir fait taire et de faire glousser Grace. Sa meilleure amie avait le don pour faire taire le blond. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Métamorphose et attendirent le début du cours avec le reste de leur classe. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, ils rentrèrent en silence et virent un homme sur l'estrade.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mr Overcliff et l'assistant du professeure McGonagall. Malheureusement elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment donc je la remplace. Le programme du cours d'aujourd'hui : le sortilège de transfert. Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agît ?

Derrière elle et Augusta, Louis et Rose s'agitaient. La rousse pour répondre à la question tandis que le blond se penchait vers elles et chuchota :

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, ça va être intéressant !

\- Tais-toi Louis ! répliqua en chuchotant Augusta.

Mr Overcliff ne sembla néanmoins pas voir le petit groupe et interrogea un élève de Serpentard :

\- Un sortilège de Transfert est un sortilège de Métamorphose qui permet d'inverser deux objets.

\- Très bien, Mr ?

\- Scorpius Malefoy, monsieur.

\- Et bien Mr Malefoy, je vous félicite et j'attribue donc 10 points à Serpentard.

L'assistant partit vers le tableau d'ardoise et Louis ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Oh, vous avez vu Nott et Malefoy ne se sont pas mis à côtés !

\- Tais-toi Louis !

Cette fois, ce fut Albus qui enjoignit son cousin à se taire. Décidément il n'avait aucune notion de timing et de discrétion. Le cours continua et Louis ne put s'empêcher de rajouter quelques minutes plus tard :

\- C'est bizarre, ils sont collés depuis le début de l'année !

\- Tais-toi Louis ! morigéna Rose.

La leçon suivit son cours. Le blond semblait enfin s'être calmer et le petit groupe suivait désormais le cours normalement. Ils allaient bientôt commencer la partie pratique lorsque Louis chuchota :

\- Dis, vous pensez que ce soit possible que Mr Overcliff soit attiré par Miss Pembroke. Ça serait trop cool de voir les deux tomber amoureux !

\- Tais-toi Weasley ! affirma Grace.

Tout le petit groupe furent surpris. La jeune Bones était rarement en colère mais elle en avait marre que Louis n'arrête pas de parler depuis le début du cours. Le petit groupe était donc un peu tendu et ils sursautèrent lorsque résonna :

\- Mr Weasley, une heure de retenue pour vous.

\- Mais Mr Overcliff … résista Louis.

\- J'entends vos remarques depuis le début du cours et vous semblez déranger vos camarades. Une retenue vous fera le plus grand bien.

Grace se sentit un peu embarrassée. Mr Overcliff avait tout entendu. Elle se sentait aussi un peu coupable, ils auraient peut-être dû être plus clair avec le jeune Weasley. Cependant il l'avait un peu cherché. Louis ne prononça plus au mot du cours ni de la journée d'ailleurs. Durant les jours qui suivirent, il fut beaucoup calme et ses amis se demandèrent s'ils devaient s'inquiéter. La réponse fut claire lorsqu'un matin Louis ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_Ahah ! Suspense !_

_à bientôt pour la suite ;)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie pour sa review AppleCherrypie et tous ceux qui ont suivis mon histoire !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ... _

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Le projet Andros_**

Dans la grande Salle, Grace mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner alors qu'à côté d'elle Rose et Albus ne touchaient pas leur assiette. Augusta grignotait sans grande conviction. La jeune Bones soupira et conseilla :

\- Je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour Louis mais vous devriez manger. Prenez soin de vous et après vous pourrez prendre soin de lui.

\- On aurait dû faire plus attention … marmonna Augusta

\- Oui, on aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas ! continua Rose.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous n'allez pas demandé à quelqu'un ? Vous avez pleins de membres de votre famille à Poudlard ! raisonna Grace.

\- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Albus en relevant précipitamment la tête de son assiette.

Lui et Rose observèrent les alentours. Ils étaient installés à la table des Poufsouffle comme toujours. Il était maintenant le 9 Octobre et le petit groupe n'avait pas changé de table depuis le début de l'année.

\- Vic' et Dom' ne sont pas là non plus … réalisa Rose pensivement.

\- Donc ça veut dire que ça n'est pas juste Louis, modéra Grace, ils ont dû avoir un souci familial.

\- Mais on est leur famille ? fit Albus.

\- Le côté paternel mais leur mère, elle est française non ? fit Augusta.

\- Oui c'est ça, confirma Rose.

\- J'ai tout de même envie de savoir, je vais demander à James ! Vous venez ?

Il se leva suivi d'Augusta et Rose. Grace soupira. Bon et bien elle pouvait dire adieu à son petit-déjeuner. La métisse se leva et suivit ses amis vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle se cacha derrière Augusta tout du long et y resta même lorsqu'ils arrivent devant un garçon légèrement plus âgé qu'eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux marrons pétillants. Le Gryffondor était un peu bronzé et avait quelques tâches de rousseurs. On voyait la ressemblance avec Albus même s'il avait un visage un peu plus allongé et moins doux.

\- Hey James ! salua le brun. Ça va ?

\- Al', oui oui … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit le plus âgé concentré sur son assiette.

Le visage du Serpentard se défit un peu mais il continua tout de même :

\- A vrai dire avec les filles, on se demandait où était Louis ?

A la mention des filles, James leva la tête de son assiette. Il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence.

\- Ah salut Rosie, Augusta, salua-t-il avant de regarder suspicieusement derrière la blonde, c'est qui derrière ?

\- C'est Grace, répondit amèrement Augusta peu satisfaite qu'on parle de sa meilleure amie ainsi.

\- Enchanté Grace, fit James nonchalant.

La jeune Bones ne répondit pas. Elle était trop intimidée par le grand frère de son ami. Le Gryffondor était si confident qu'il n'en était même un peu irrespectueux. Elle-même aimerait respirer autant la confiance en soi. On dirait presque qu'il ne doutait jamais de lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier se tourna vers son frère un peu perdu :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Elle est un peu timide, répondit Albus.

\- Ah d'accord ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, Louis est sûrement en France à l'heure actuelle pour l'enterrement de son grand-père. Il était malade depuis quelques semaines déjà, la dragoncelle je crois … Victoire est parti dimanche soir de la salle commune donc je pense que Dom' et Louis sont partis avec elles.

James avait parlé sans s'arrêter et Grace ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle venait de comprendre d'où Albus tenait son côté bavard. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la métisse se tassa sur elle-même en se cachant derrière ses tresses.

Oups … Mauvais timing.

\- On devrait y aller, déclara Augusta, on a Astronomie et le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de prendre le cours pour Louis.

Grace hocha la tête en prenant un air concerné. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient vers leur premier cours de la journée, Albus haussa un sourcil et il récolta un regard désabusé de la Poufsouffle. Dans la vie, elle se rattrapait comme elle le pouvait. Le Serpentard rigola avant de tenter de toucher la tête de la jeune Bones. Celle-ci l'évita en grognant :

\- Y a rien à ébouriffer sur cette tête, Potter. J'ai les cheveux crépus ! Passe à autre chose.

\- Sinon tu peux l'appeler Gae, proposa Augusta.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera venant de ta part, renchérit Rose.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, dit la concernée en grinçant des dents.

\- Il y a un problème Gae ? fit innocemment Albus.

\- Austa ! J'en reviens pas que tu es cafté ! s'écria la Poufsouffle.

\- Quoi ? Ils auraient bien fini par l'apprendre … Ta mère t'appelle comme ça dès qu'elle le peut !

La métisse grogna pour la forme mais elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Ils se rendirent ensemble au cours d'Astronomie où ils prirent tous assidûment des notes pour que Louis puisse avoir le plus d'informations possible. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement bien que silencieusement. Ils se demandaient tous si le blond allait bien. En se couchant ce soir-là, Grace soupira lourdement et souhaita que son ami revienne le plus vite possible. Toute la journée avait été vide sans lui.

Son vœu s'exauça plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. En arrivant le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner, Augusta et Grace eurent la surprise de voir Louis attablé à la table des Gryffondor. Le blond était entouré de ses sœurs et de ses cousins. Les deux meilleures amies échangèrent un regard hésitant. Elles ne voulaient pas déranger leurs amis dans ce moment familial. Finalement ce fut Louis qui les aperçu. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à elles. Et avant que Grace ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le Serdaigle avait entouré de ses bras les deux Poufsouffle. Au début, la métisse resta tendue incapable de savoir quoi faire mais elle finit par frotter le dos du blond. Ce dernier s'écarta alors et il sourit un peu gêné.

\- Vous venez manger avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Augusta.

Les deux Poufsouffle suivirent le Weasley jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Albus se décala laissant une place à Grace et Augusta s'installa à côté de Louis.

\- Tout le monde, je vous présente Grace et Augusta, fit ce dernier.

\- Enchanté, firent les Weasley en cœur.

Grace intimidée se cacha alors derrière ses tresses. Louis entreprit alors de présenter le reste de la famille aux filles.

\- Mes sœurs, Victoire et Dominique. Vic' est en septième année et Dom' est en quatrième année.

Il désigna deux jeunes filles. Une était blonde avec un uniforme de Gryffondor sur lequel on pouvait voir briller un insigne de Préfet-en-Chef. Elle avait un visage fin et des yeux bleus. L'autre était la version féminine de Louis mais en rousse. Elle portait fièrement les couleurs de Poufsouffle.

\- Ensuite, il y a Molly et Lucy. Les filles de mon oncle Percy. Molly est en sixième année à Serdaigle et Lucy est en quatrième année à Gryffondor.

La plus grande était également rousse mais elle avait visage beaucoup plus allongé que les sœurs de Louis. Molly avait des yeux marrons et un air serein. Lucy, quant à elle, était brune et avait des traits plus doux.

\- Pour finir, il y a les enfants de mon oncle George. Fred en cinquième année et Roxanne en deuxième année. Ils sont tous les deux à Gryffondor.

Ils étaient tous les deux métisses. Le garçon avait un visage allongé et des yeux marrons vivaces. Le cinquième année avait le sourire facile. La jeune fille, elle, avait un visage arrondi et des yeux noisettes malicieux. Si Augusta continua par la suite à parler avec tout le monde, Grace se pencha par la suite sur son assiette et commença à manger quelques toasts.

\- Louis, on va se promener dans le parc après ? demanda Albus.

\- Yep, bien sûr, fi le blond en haussant des épaules.

\- On peut en profiter pour te donner tes cours si tu veux, dit Rose.

\- Oui, avant qu'on aille s'enfermer pour Métamorphose … grogna Augusta.

\- Gae, tu viens ? questionna le Serpentard.

La concernée releva la tête de son assiette surprise. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Cependant pour une fois, elle souhaitait en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque. La métisse haussa des épaules. Tant pis, elle irait plus tard. Louis venait à peine de revenir et ça aurait été cruel de sa part de ne pas en prendre compte. Et puis après tout, on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le parc. En arrivant à l'extérieur, Grace resserra son écharpe autour d'elle et inspira un grand bol d'air frais en observant la verdure autour d'elle. Le parc de Poudlard était vraiment un de ses endroits préférés. Tout naturellement, le groupe se rapprocha vers le lac. Le trio de cousins s'éloigna un peu pour parler et les Poufsouffle les laissèrent. Elles savaient qu'ils y avaient des choses que Louis n'oserait pas dire devant elles.

\- J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances, commença Grace, ma mère a encore un voyage d'affaires la deuxième semaine. Tu vas encore devoir me supporter.

\- Cool ! Tu pourras passer le nouvel an au Chaudron Baveur avec nous.

Grace sourit. Le nouvel an au Chaudron Baveur était l'une des choses les plus amusantes qui lui avaient été donnés de vivre. En tant que gérante du Chaudron Baveur, Hannah Londubat s'était aussi transformé en créatrice de véritables fêtes qui étaient mémorables. L'ancienne Poufsouffle avait mis en place le « Nouvel An Baveur » il y a quelques années et c'était vite devenu un succès. Tous les ans, le thème changeait. C'était le lieu de rassemblement de tous types de sorciers et créatures magiques. La jeune Bones y assistait régulièrement depuis son enfance et elle adorait ces moments où elle observait de loin la fête avec Augusta.

\- C'est quoi le thème cette année ? demanda la métisse.

\- Le ciel, répondit sa meilleure amie.

\- Mmm, pourquoi pas …

\- Hey les filles ! Rose a eu une super idée ! s'excita Louis en se précipitant vers elles.

\- Du calme Weasley, dit Augusta.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Grace.

\- On va aménager la salle de travail commune ! Personne n'y va depuis le début de l'année, c'est dommage !

Grace se laissa embarquer sans rien dire. Ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cela les changerait de la bibliothèque et ça leur donnerait un endroit pour se retrouver avec les gens de leur classe.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda Augusta.

\- Il faut des décorations ! commença Louis.

\- Et de quoi se détendre comme des poufs ! renchérit Rose.

\- Pourquoi pas une bibliothèque commune ? suggéra Albus.

\- On va faire une liste je pense, déclara la métisse.

Ils se posèrent sur un rocher près du lac. La jeune Bones sortit de quoi prendre des notes et entreprit de faire une liste de tous que lui suggérait ses amis. Après avoir rempli un parchemin entier, elle le regarda avec satisfaction et estima que ce serait suffisant. Néanmoins ils mettraient un temps fou à eux seuls. Grace suggéra alors quelque chose qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais cru dire :

\- On va avoir besoin de plus de monde. Il faut solliciter la classe et en faire un projet commun.

\- Bonne idée, chacun parle aux membres de sa maison ? suggéra Rose.

\- On se retrouve en Métamorphose alors ? demanda Albus.

Chacun hocha la tête. Ils repartirent alors tous ensemble vers le château. Arrivés dans le Grand Hall, ils se saluèrent rapidement avant de se séparer. Augusta et Grace ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver Archie et Paul en compagnie de Michael Lane. Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer à la bataille explosive dans la salle commune à cette heure le mardi. Les meilleures amies ne mirent pas longtemps à les convaincre non plus. Elles en profitèrent pour demander à leurs amis d'enfance s'ils ne savaient pas où était Ashley Wilson. Ils leur répondirent par la négative. Elles allèrent au dortoir de leur camarade. Augusta toqua à la porte et une voix fine leur répondit :

\- Entrez !

Les deux Poufsouffle n'hésitèrent pas et ouvrirent la porte.

\- Salut Ashley ! On avait une proposition à te faire, commença Augusta.

\- Qui est ? demanda la brune.

\- On s'est dit que ce serait bien d'aménager la salle de travail commune. On a donné rendez-vous à tous les motivés de la classe Andros demain après-midi. Vu qu'on finit plus tôt le mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, on s'est dit que ça serait plié avant le weekend.

\- Ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit la née-moldu, je vais en parler à mes amies de Serdaigle.

\- Louis l'aura sûrement déjà fait, précisa Augusta.

Ashley fit mine que ce n'était pas grave. Elles continuèrent à parler un peu ensemble enfin surtout Augusta et Ashley avant de se rendre toutes les trois en cours de Métamorphose. Le cours ainsi que le reste de la journée passèrent rapidement. Le petit groupe ne reparla par de leur projet et attendirent de voir si leur classe allait être présente le lendemain. Arrivés au mercredi après-midi, ils se rendirent à la salle de travail commune et virent que toute la classe était présente. Le petit groupe ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

\- Re-bonjour tout le monde ! salua Rose, merci à tous d'être venu !

\- Alors c'est simple pour rendre la salle un peu plus vivable, on a plusieurs idées ! commença Albus. La première passe par la création de décorations aux couleurs de Poudlard ou même inspiré du nom de notre classe Andros.

\- Ensuite, continua Louis, la deuxième idée c'est de compléter la salle par une bibliothèque commune où chacun pourra mettre un livre qu'il ne veut plus lire et qu'il souhaite partager à d'autres. Ça peut être des romans comme des grimoires.

\- Pour finir, la troisième idée est de créer un espace détente où on puisse tous se retrouver ! conclut Augusta.

\- Ça vous va ? demanda Rose.

La classe acquiesça et Rose poursuivit :

\- Du coup, on va faire des groupes. Chaque personne qui souhaite s'occuper de la décoration vont avec Albus. Ceux qui sont intéressés par la bibliothèque avec Louis et ceux pour l'espace détente avec Augusta.

Chaque élève se dirigèrent vers la personne avec qu'ils y souhaitaient être avec excitation. Rose rejoignit le groupe de Louis tandis que Grace devrait s'occuper de suivre l'avancement du projet. La métisse étant timide n'avait pas voulu s'exprimer en public et c'était l'arrangement qu'ils avaient réussis à trouver pour qu'elle ait sa part dans le la classe passa l'après-midi à échanger des idées chacun avec leur groupe. Grace se fixait alors discrètement à chaque groupe et nota les idées de chacun. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre le groupe d'Albus, celui-ci s'avança vers elle. Il lui informa de leurs avancés avant de lui dire :

\- On a besoin de l'aide des elfes pour nous fournir du matériel.

\- Mais comment on fait ?

\- C'est simple, on va voir James.

\- James ? glapit la métisse.

\- Oui, mon frère, confirma Albus, il adore traîner dans le château avec ses amis. Je suis sûr qu'il saura comment les trouver. Tu viens avec moi ?

Grace glapit une fois de plus en entendant ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été à l'aise lors de sa rencontre avec l'aîné de son ami. James était intimidant. Néanmoins en voyant le regard d'Albus, elle hocha la tête. Le Potter lui fit alors un grand sourire et il l'embarqua avec elle. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall quand le Serpentard s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un sorcier.

\- Grace, je te présente Sir Percival Pratt. C'est un poète sorcier qui a vécu au 16ème siècle. Il a de nombreux tableaux à son effigie dans le château.

\- C'est exact, jeune homme. Répondit le tableau avec bonhomie.

\- Il suffit de lui donner le mot de passe et il nous ouvrira un passage vers un autre de ses tableaux dont un qui se trouve près de la tour Gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai ? dit la jeune Bones en écarquillant des yeux.

Albus fier de lui hocha la tête avant de prononcer : « _Ce mot de passe est stupide »_. Le poète les laissa passer avec un sourire et les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin. Ils sortirent rapidement du passage secret et Grace fut émerveillée par sa première expérience. C'était super pratique. Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils réussirent à intercepter un Gryffondor prêt à aller chercher James. Celui-ci débarqua quelques minutes plus tard avec son air confiant. Grace eut limite envie de lui faire avaler tellement elle l'enviait de par sa confiance en lui. L'aîné de la famille Potter accepta rapidement de les aider suite à un quelconque marchandage avec son petit frère. Ils réempruntèrent le passage secret de Sir Percival Pratt dans le sens inverse.

James les guida ensuite et Grace commença à paniquer en reconnaissant le chemin vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle. C'était un secret bien gardé par tous les Poufsouffle. Cependant, elle soupira de soulagement lorsque le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Il chatouilla la poire du bout des doigts et le tableau s'ouvrit alors sur une énorme cuisine remplis d'elfes de maisons.

\- Tadaaa ! fit James.

\- Super merci James ! s'excita son petit frère.

\- De rien Al'. Bon j'y vais, à plus !

Les deux premières années rentrèrent alors dans la cuisine pour rencontrer les elfes. Un elfe plus petit que la moyenne se rapprocha d'eux les yeux émerveillés :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Toby ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Albus exprima sa demande auprès du petit être et celui-ci acquiesça à tout.

\- Je vous emmènerais tout ça pour demain après-midi. Si vous avez besoin d'aide par la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

Grace et son ami s'éclipsèrent ensuite rapidement afin de retourner à la salle de travail commune. Albus apporta la bonne nouvelle à son groupe. Les élèves échangèrent alors excités avant de continuer leurs activités. Grace partit voir les autres groupes pour leur demander où est-ce qu'ils en étaient rendus. Après avoir été voir Rose et Louis, elle discuta un long moment avec Augusta avant de s'apercevoir qu'Albus parlait avec la même personne depuis plus d'une heure.

La jeune Bones écarquilla alors les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius Malefoy. Pour couronner le tout, les deux garçons semblaient s'entendre particulièrement bien et rigolaient régulièrement. Grace échangea alors un regard circonspect avec Augusta, celle-ci avait également remarqué le duo de Serpentard. La jeune Bones ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir dans les jours à venir mais c'était définitivement quelque chose à suivre. La métisse ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant les dégâts que pourrait faire une amitié entre un Malefoy et un Potter.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis ! _

_à bientôt_


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie AppleCherrypie et MinnieMey pour leur fidélité et leurs reviews ! _

_Merci également à ceux qui suivent mon histoire dans l'ombre !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui est assez court mais qui est un peu l'élément perturbateur ! _

_Ahah ! Suspense ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : La salle de travail _**

Le jeudi après-midi suivant, toute la classe Andros était en cours d'Etudes des Sociétés Magiques et Moldues. Pendant les premières semaines du cours, les professeurs leur avaient fait étudier le système politique et juridique des deux sociétés britannique. La professeur Jones leur avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait là de la partie la plus ennuyante du cours. Grace le cru facilement puisque c'était assez complexe.

Ils avaient dû apprendre deux systèmes différent mais étrangement imbriqué. Les premières années avaient été inondés d'organigrammes en toute sorte et de textes. Ils avaient également dû apprendre les politiques importants qui avaient marqués la société moldue et sorcière ainsi que les événements majeurs. Grace avait même été surprise de savoir que même si le Ministère de la Magie était plus indépendant que les autres ministères moldus, il était tout de même dépendant du Premier Ministre et de la reine Elisabeth II. Albus bien sûr avait trouvé ça passionnant ainsi que, fait étonnant, Augusta. La Poufsouffle adorait ce cours et elle s'était trouvé une passion dans les actualités sorcières. Elle lisait désormais la Gazette du Sorcier tous les matins.

Bref ce jour-là, cette partie du programme était enfin terminé et ils allaient commencer un nouveau chapitre. Alors les élèves étaient excités et se demandait quel serait le thème de celui-ci.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! dit fortement le professeur Bletchley.

\- S'il vous plaît ! appuya la professeure d'Etude des Moldus.

Les élèves se calmèrent et portèrent leur attention sur les professeurs. Discrètement, Grace croisa des doigts en espérant qu'il s'agirait de quelque chose de plus amusant.

\- Bien, commença le directeur de Serpentard, on commence donc aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre qui sera beaucoup ludique.

Après avoir étudier la politique, continua la directrice de Poufsouffle, on va s'intéresser à un domaine qui vous touche directement.

\- L'éducation ! annonça le Serpentard.

Grace haussa des épaules. Cela aurait pu être pire. A côté d'elle, Augusta frétilla d'excitation et Albus avait l'air d'être le jour de Noël.

\- Aussi pour rendre ça plus intéressant, déclara la blonde, vous allez faire un exposé !

\- Vous aurez quelques consignes bien sûr …

Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avait continué de parler mais Grace n'était plus attentive. Dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot « exposé », la métisse s'était liquéfié sur place.

_\- Par Merlin ! pensa-t-elle. Je ne suis même pas capable de parler à un inconnu alors comment vais-je faire pour parler devant 25 élèves et deux professeurs ?!_

La jeune Bones sentit une pression sur sa main et essaya de s'y rattacher. Elle respira lentement pendant quelques minutes avant de se sentir mieux. Grace adressa un regard de remerciement à sa meilleure amie. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur les consignes qui s'affichaient au tableau :

_Exposé sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard_

_Composition des groupes : _

_Groupes inter-maisons, 2 groupes de six et 2 groupes de cinq, tirage au sort du Fondateur_

_Lors de l'exposé :_

_5 minutes de parole individuelle, prévoir un support visuel et faire une biographie commune à rendre sur parchemin à la fin de l'exposé. _

Grace soupira avant de poser sa tête sur la table par dépit. Le seul avantage de cet exposé était qu'ils étaient déjà cinq.

\- Scorpius a l'air de chercher un groupe, remarqua Albus, je vais lui proposer de venir avec nous.

Ou pas.

La métisse releva violemment la tête. Si violemment que son os craqua mais elle n'y fit pas attention et observa son ami aller chercher le Serpentard.

\- Oh non pitié, geignit-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer Augusta.

\- On va t'aider, assura Louis.

\- Comme si le fait que vous m'aidiez va améliorer les choses, dit-elle avec ironie.

\- Mais si ! Insista le Serdaigle.

Grace se retourna vers son ami et le regarda avec l'air le plus sérieux dont elle était capable :

\- Louis, je vais me pisser dessus.

\- Mais non, rigola-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rendes compte de ce que ça représente pour moi … Sérieusement c'est la fin là … Je vais devoir prendre des cours à la maison suite à ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? maugréa Rose.

\- Ça ne sera pas à ce point-là, affirma le blond.

\- Quand bien même l'humiliation, déclara la Londubat, ça n'a jamais tué personne !

\- Jusqu'à présent ! répliqua la métisse.

Ses trois amis rigolèrent fortement. Grace croisa alors les bras et se cacha derrière ses tresses. Albus débarqua alors à ce moment-là accompagné de Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, commença le blond, c'est très gentil de m'avoir invité dans votre groupe.

Louis et Augusta saluèrent le Serpentard gentiment. Rose le salua également d'un air poli mais un peu pincé. Grace grogna. Albus échangea un regard avec ses autres amis qui lui firent signe de ne pas attention à la jeune Bones. Le Serpentard haussa alors les épaules et s'assit invitant son nouvel ami à en faire de même. Une fois les groupes composés, ils durent piocher au sort pour savoir à quel Fondateur ils allaient s'intéresser dans les semaines à venir. Albus fut celui à tirer le papier pour le groupe et le montra à ses amis avec un air malicieux :

\- Salazar Serpentard !

Scorpius parut ravi tandis que les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Le reste du cours fut utilisé pour qu'ils mettent en place leurs premières idées et qu'ils s'organisent pour les semaines à venir. Grace resta discrète tout le long. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son camarade. La jeune Bones était bien sûr que Scorpius était très gentil si Albus l'avait fait venir. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur la retenu.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de travail commune et Grace surveilla le cours des opérations. Elle resta la plupart du temps dans l'équipe de Louis puisque la création de la bibliothèque n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès. La jeune Bones continua tout de même ses petits tours et parla même à quelques nouvelles personnes. Certes c'étaient uniquement des Poufsouffle mais c'était un progrès. Lors de ses allées et venues, Grace nota que Scorpius ne quittait plus le Potter. Lui et Albus étaient collés et bavardaient sans cesse.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et le soir au repas, les deux Serpentard étaient assis ensemble à la table des vert et argent. De la table de Poufsouffle, Grace soupira et se dit qu'elle devrait s'habituer à la présence du Serpentard à présent. La jeune Bones avait bien prédit puisque le lendemain Albus arriva au petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Scorpius. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient assis à la table de Poufsouffle ainsi Grace ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard suspicieux d'Archie et Paul dans leur direction.

Les cours du vendredi passèrent et suite à leur cours de Vol, la classe Andros se retrouva rapidement dans la salle de travail commune. L'aménagement avait bien avancé et ils devaient maintenant installés le tout puis peaufiner quelques détails. Chacun s'activa alors et la salle devint un joyeux brouhaha.

A la fin de l'après-midi, la salle était finie et chacun commençait déjà à se l'approprier. Archie, Augusta, Paul et Michael s'étaient déjà posés dans les poufs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes formes. Les poufs avaient été savamment piqués de la salle commune de Poufsouffle qui avait l'air d'en avoir une réserve sans fin. Le groupe avait également entrepris de rendre l'endroit plus cosy par la présence d'un tapis multicolore, qui était en fait un drap métamorphosé.

Ils avaient positionné les tables et les chaises de façon à ce que chaque petit groupe puisse travailler tranquillement. La Bibliothèque s'étendait sur une grande partie de mur et quelques petits curieux y farfouillaient déjà. Elle avait été fabriqué à l'aide de boîte en cartons fournis par les elfes. Le groupe les avaient peints de différentes couleurs avant de les emboiter et de les coller au mur à l'aide d'un sortilège de glu. Grace s'était occupé de cette dernière partie car elle connaissait déjà le sortilège puisqu'elle avait utilisé pour personnaliser son dortoir. Ensuite chacun s'était contenté d'y placer un ou plusieurs livres dont ils ne voulaient plus.

En observant la salle des yeux, Grace ne put que remarquer que les élèves semblaient plus proches qu'au début du projet. Scorpius et Albus étaient devenus amis, Louis parlaient activement avec les jumeaux Wattenberg et Rose avait commencé à parler à des Gryffondor dont Conor O'Brien et Bartholomew, le jumeau d'Archibald. En voyant ses amis aussi épanouis, la jeune Bones se sentit un peu jalouse.

Elle aimerait pouvoir évoluer avec autant de facilités auprès des autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Poudlard, Grace avait toujours fait avec sa timidité. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de changer. La métisse s'était toujours satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait. C'est-à-dire une mère aimante, des grands-parents un peu sévères et bizarres, une meilleure amie loyale et quelques connaissances en commun avec sa mère. Pourtant en quelques semaines ici, elle avait fait rentrer trois amis en plus dans sa vie.

Non seulement, ces trois amis lui avaient présenté toute leur famille nombreuse mais ils l'inspiraient aussi à faire de nouvelles choses. Avant d'arrivé à Poudlard, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé de faire partie d'un tel projet. Pourtant la métisse était là en train de regarder la salle de travail commune aussi belle qu'elle ne l'avait certainement jamais été.

_\- Il y a du progrès, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. _

Oooo0oooO

Deux semaines passèrent et Grace s'habitua à la présence de Scorpius. Celui-ci était désormais devenu un élément du petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Albus l'avait introduit dans le groupe et depuis le Malefoy n'était pas reparti. Grace n'était pas particulièrement proche de lui comme elle pouvait l'être d'Albus, Rose, Louis ou Augusta. Pour dire vrai, elle ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole.

Cela ne gênait pas la métisse. Elle parlait discrètement à ses amis quand elle avait besoin et sinon elle se contentait d'assister silencieusement à la conversation comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cependant ce samedi-là lorsque Albus et Scorpius arrivèrent excités dans la salle de travail commune, Grace s'interrogea mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ce moment marquerait sa scolarité.

Les deux amis arrivèrent devant la table où était installés Rose, Louis, Augusta et Grace. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder autour d'eux. Inutile puisque la salle était vide le samedi. Raison pour laquelle, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver ici pour travailler leur exposé. Les deux Serpentard échangèrent alors un regard entendu et Albus leur annonça l'idée. Celle qui serait le début de nombreuses aventures.

Grace oublia alors qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à Scorpius et elle s'écria spontanément :

\- QUOI ? Mais vous êtes fous ?

\- Je le savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû fréquenter Scorpius … Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, renchérit Rose en soupirant.

\- Je ne te permets pas, Granger-Weasley, réagit le Malefoy avec dédain.

\- Mais non voyons, c'est une idée géniale ! continua Albus.

\- Une idée géniale ? s'égosilla à nouveau Grace.

\- Mais oui, assura le Potter, l'occasion de partir à l'aventure !

\- Ça, je te l'accorde, céda Rose.

Augusta et Louis étaient positionnés en retrait par rapport aux autres. Les deux blonds avaient les têtes rapprochées et parlaient entre eux.

\- Je croyais que Albus était un Serpentard … commenta Augusta.

\- Avec quelques tendances Gryffondor, continua Louis.

\- L'influence familiale, je suppose.

\- Tout à fait, affirma le Weasley.

A côté d'eux, le débat continuait farouchement.

\- Et en plus, on pourrait en apprendre plus sur nos parents ! renchérit Albus. Découvrir de nos propres yeux ce pan de l'histoire !

\- Je te l'accorde aussi, souffla Rose.

\- Alors prêt à découvrir la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Gloups, laissa échapper Grace.

La jeune Bones avala anxieusement sa salive. Augusta haussa des épaules. Tandis que Louis paraissait aussi excité que les deux Serpentard. Désespérée, la Poufsouffle se tourna vers Rose avec espoir. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien arrêter ça, c'était elle. Cependant la rousse grimaça avant d'avouer :

\- Ça m'a toujours tenté d'aller découvrir les secrets de Poudlard.

Grace laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle était foutue. Mais sérieusement en quoi était-ce une bonne idée de visiter la Chambre des Secrets ? C'était sûrement sombre et très effrayant. Sans parler de la haute probabilité de la puanteur environnante dû au cadavre du Basilic et des rats. Et puis par Merlin, la mère d'Albus avait failli mourir dans cette salle ! C'était décidé, il était hors-de-question qu'elle y aille.

\- Bien sûr Gae, tu viens !

Tout le groupe tourna alors la tête vers la jeune Bones. Rose semblait vouloir la motiver avec des yeux noirs, la rousse devait sûrement penser que la peur lui donnerait envie. Augusta avait l'air enthousiasme et Louis excité sautait littéralement sur place. Scorpius la regardait avec un air interrogatif limite suppliant. Mais ce fut le regard d'Albus qui la surprit, il lui faisait littéralement les yeux de chien battu. La métisse soupira. Comment résister à ça ?

Et puis Grace devait bien l'avouer que si ses amis faisaient une découverte incroyable alors qu'elle n'était pas là, elle le prendrait mal. Elle prit alors un air décidé.

\- Ok, comment on y rentre ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! _

_alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^**_

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie AppleCherrypie et MinnieMey pour leurs reviews !_

_Merci également à ceux qui suivent mon histoire dans l'ombre !_

_Voici le chapitre un peu en retard mais les vacances sont passées donc ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera à temps ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Halloween et Exposés**_

_31 Octobre 2017_

Quelques jours étaient à peine passés depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Malgré qu'ils doivent réaliser l'exposé avant les vacances de Noël, ils avaient décidé de faire l'exploration après les fêtes. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de sa localisation et comment y rentrer. Albus et Rose avait comme mission de cuisiner leurs parents. Tandis que Scorpius devait fouiller la bibliothèque familiale des Malefoy en quête d'indices sur Salazar Serpentard.

Grace soupira. Elle était pensive depuis le début de cette histoire. La jeune Bones savourait alors la sensation du vent sur sa peau en réfléchissant. C'était un mardi matin et comme d'habitude, ils se baladaient avant leur cours de Métamorphose. La métisse regarda le trio de cousins situé un peu plus loin. Ils étaient en train d'élaborer un plan pour les vacances de Noël. Devant elle, Augusta et Scorpius parlaient de l'exposé sur Salazar Serpentard. Grace, quant à elle, s'était mise de côté ce matin-là car elle réfléchissait à son propre plan pour les fêtes.

En touchant son collier, la métisse pensait à un moyen de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce dernier. Elle avait été très sceptique quand sa grand-mère lui avait annoncé les propriétés du péridot. Cette gemme, qui ornait le pendentif en forme de soleil de son collier, était une pierre semi-précieuse d'après ce qu'elle savait et rien d'autre. Cependant Grace ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait eu de nettes améliorations à sa timidité depuis qu'elle le portait.

Bien sûr, elle n'attribuait pas tout à son collier mais il fallait s'avouer qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Alors qu'elle passerait quelques jours au Manoir Bones avec sa mère et ses grands-parents pour Noël, la métisse allait en profiter pour fouiner. La joaillerie sorcière était une spécialité familiale donc elle devrait pouvoir trouver des ouvrages à ce propos dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air pensive.

Grace sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle fut surprise de voir Scorpius la regarder inquiet. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et vit que Augusta avait rejoint Louis. Ils parlaient à l'écart. La métisse prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui répondit :

\- Ça va merci. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ? Vu comment tu étais plongée dans tes pensées, ça avait l'air passionnant.

Grace faillit lancer un regard déboussolé au Serpentard. Certes depuis qu'ils avaient décidés d'explorer la Chambre des Secrets, elle se sentait plus à l'aise en sa présence mais tout de même. Scorpius sembla comprendre et avoua :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas pousser. C'est juste que je ne sais quasiment rien de toi.

\- C'est juste que … je crois que c'est un peu … un secret de famille. Et puis il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi, ajouta la métisse.

\- Je comprends. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord pour toi, certifia le blond. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses intéressantes à ton propos.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Grace sceptique.

\- Parce que Albus ne te lâche pas d'une semelle depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, expliqua le Serpentard, ce qui veut dire qu'il a vu quelque chose en toi qui lui a plu.

\- Ce qu'il a vu est un grand mystère pour moi … répondit la jeune Bones incertaine.

\- Je sais que Albus n'est pas la référence ultime, c'est juste un garçon comme moi et justement de par nos parents, on a appris à être plus méfiant avec les gens qu'on rencontre. Mais il ne l'a pas été avec toi et ça, c'est le signe qu'il a vu quelque chose qui l'a suffisamment intrigué pour oublier cette prudence.

\- Albus n'est pas prudent ! assura Grace. Il est hyper sociable en plus d'être bavard.

\- Tu dis ça mais regarde ses amis proches. Il y a deux de ses cousins ainsi que Augusta qu'il connait depuis toujours. Il y a, je pense, moi mais ça faisait un mois qu'il me jaugeait avant de vraiment venir me parler. Et toi, il t'a fait immédiatement confiance.

Grace réfléchit un instant à ce que lui avait dit le Malefoy et réalisa qu'il disait vrai.

\- Hey vous deux !

Albus arriva derrière ses amis et se positionna entre eux deux en glissant ses bras sur leurs épaules.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Grace échangea un regard avec Scorpius et il lui adressa un air rassurant signifiant qu'il ne dirait rien. Albus ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il était le sujet de conversation de ses deux amis. La métisse décida donc de faire confiance au Malefoy avant d'entraîner ses amis vers leur cours de Métamorphose. Le cours se passa normalement ainsi que toute la journée. A la fin du cours de Botanique, qui était leur dernier du jour, ils sortaient de la serre quand Louis proposa :

\- Ça vous dit de sécher le banquet de ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi louper le banquet d'Halloween ? demanda Rose. Ça doit être le meilleur repas de l'année !

\- Mais justement, on va être chacun à une table différente ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça sans vous, justifia Louis.

\- On pourrait prendre de quoi faire un pique-nique dans les cuisines, avança Grace.

\- Oui, continua Louis, et puis se poser dans la salle de travail ?

\- Ça n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, argumenta Rose, on pourrait se faire surprendre !

-On a qu'à aller dans une salle de classe abandonnée ! suggéra Albus. Y en a plein près des cachots.

\- Vendu ! approuva Augusta.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se retrouver devant les cuisines après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Grace et Augusta filèrent rapidement vers le leur. Elles déposèrent leurs affaires de cours puis Grace libéra Olly de sa cage. Elle le posa sur son épaule et le lapin se nicha dans le cou de sa maîtresse. Augusta piqua au passage quelques poufs et quelques couvertures dans la salle commune. Les deux meilleures amies se dépêchèrent ensuite d'aller devant les cuisines pour ne pas se faire prendre par d'autres élèves. Après tout même si les poufs et les couvertures semblaient illimités, elles ne l'étaient sans doute pas. Elles avaient les bras pleins mais elles étaient satisfaites en arrivant devant le tableau qui menait aux cuisines. Albus et Scorpius étaient déjà là. Ils rigolèrent en voyant les deux Poufsouffle arrivées avec les bras chargés de poufs et couvertures.

\- Il fallait vraiment que vous emportiez toute la salle commune avec vous ? fit sarcastiquement Scorpius.

\- Ça n'est pas un crime de vouloir être installé correctement, avança Augusta.

\- Typiquement Poufsouffle, ajouta le blond.

\- Et fière de l'être ! parada la Londubat.

Ils n'attendirent pas Rose et Louis bien longtemps. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Si Louis était tout sourire, Rose était un peu bougonne. Le petit groupe fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, ils savaient que louper le banquet pour la Weasley était un sujet sensible. Ils rentrèrent dans les cuisines et un tas d'elfes les accueillirent. Parmi la foule d'elfes, Grace retrouva l'elfe qui les avait aidés la dernière fois :

\- Toby !

\- Miss Bones et Mr Potter, quel honneur de vous revoir, répondit l'elfe de maison. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- On aimerait de quoi faire un pique-nique d'Halloween s'il te plaît.

\- Je vous mets un peu de ce qu'on va servir au banquet ? demanda le petit être.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Rose ravie.

Toby hocha la tête et partit préparer ce qu'ils avaient demandés. Le petit groupe ne patienta que quelques minutes avant l'elfe de maison ne revienne avec un panier rempli de victuailles. Scorpius et Albus entreprirent alors de guider leurs amis vers les cachots. Après avoir erré dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes, le duo de Serpentards leur ouvrit la porte d'une vieille salle de classe de petite taille.

\- On a trouvé cette salle tout à l'heure, déclara Scorpius, on s'est dit qu'elle serait parfaite !

\- Vu sa taille, expliqua Albus, ça devait être une salle qui servait pour une option.

\- Tu as raison Scorp', c'est parfait ! s'exclama Augusta.

\- Il va juste falloir nettoyer un peu tout ça, continua Rose.

\- On a plus qu'à s'y mettre ! motiva Louis en se retroussant les manches.

A coups de baguettes magiques, ils nettoyèrent la salle en quelques minutes. Heureusement qu'ils avaient appris des sorts ménagers quand ils avaient aménagé la salle de travail commune sinon ils auraient mangé leur repas parmi la poussière. Il n'y avait plus que très peu de meubles dans la salle. Il restait une table et quelques chaises que Albus et Scorpius installèrent contre un mur. Pendant ce temps Augusta et Grace se firent un plaisir d'installer un petit coin avec les couvertures, les poufs et les coussins qu'elles avaient piqués dans leur salle commune. Louis, lui, avait trouvé des craies et dessinait sur le tableau d'ardoise. Bientôt toutes sortes de créatures magiques réalisés en craies multicolores ornaient le tableau. Alors que le blond observait sa réalisation, Rose l'appela alors qu'elle installait le repas :

\- Louis, tu viens ? J'ai faim !

\- C'est bon, j'arrive Rosie.

Le blond rejoignit sa cousine et tout le petit groupe se retrouva autour du pique-nique préparé par Toby. Chacun se retrouva avec une petite bouteille de jus de citrouille et des sandwichs ainsi que des sucreries.

\- Alors Rosie, ton premier banquet d'Halloween ? demanda le Weasley.

\- Barfait, fit la rousse la bouche pleine.

Les enfants rigolèrent gaiement et ils parlèrent tranquillement tout en mangeant. A la fin de leur repas, Rose s'allongea et fit dramatiquement :

\- Aaah, je suis pleine ! Je ne pourrais plus rien avaler !

\- Je suis bien d'accord, avoua Augusta en s'allongeant également.

\- Moui, affirma doucement Grace en rejoignant ses deux amies sur la couverture, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir manger autant …

Les garçons grognèrent d'approbation avant de s'installer plus confortablement eux aussi. Ils étaient tous allongés sur les couvertures et contre les poufs. Ainsi ils étaient un peu à l'étroit et ils avaient les jambes entremêlés mais ils se sentaient bien et ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger encore moins pour retourner à leurs dortoirs. Grace regarda le plafond pensivement avant de demander :

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait garder la salle ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Rose sceptique.

\- C'est juste … Ici on est si tranquille, expliqua la métisse. Vous croyez que on pourrait faire en sorte que seul nous puissions accéder à cette salle ?

\- Ce serait possible oui, déclara Scorpius, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on est le niveau pour faire le sortilège.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se renseigne, continua Louis.

\- Je peux demander à Miss Pembroke, affirma Grace, je pense qu'elle pourrait m'aider.

\- En attendant, proposa Augusta, on peut toujours laisser la salle comme ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Albus, jamais personne ne vient par ici.

\- Faudrait juste ne rien laisser de personnel, précisa Rose. Parce que si on se fait prendre, je ne donne pas très cher de notre peau.

\- Imaginer si un professeur nous trouve ! lança Louis.

Ils rigolèrent un moment en s'imaginant un professeur les trouvant ainsi. Le silence prit ensuite naturellement place sans qu'aucun ne sente le besoin de parler. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Oooo0oooO

Suite à cette nuit, le petit groupe était encore plus proche qu'avant. Ils travaillaient et s'amusaient ensemble. Ils se rassuraient et se soutenaient mutuellement. Grace se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient devenus des piliers dans sa vie. Grâce à eux, la métisse prenait doucement confiance en elle et elle s'affirmait de plus en plus.

Avec l'aide de Charlotte Pembroke, l'assistante du professeur Flitwick, elle trouva la solution pour fermer la salle où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Grace mit un peu de temps avant d'appliquer correctement le sortilège mais elle réussit tout de même. La salle était officiellement devenu leur QG. Même s'ils se rendaient régulièrement dans la salle de travail commune, ils aimaient avoir un endroit tranquille où se retrouver sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Le groupe avait pu alors s'entraîner à faire leur exposé et Grace se préparait tant bien que mal à cette épreuve.

Quelques semaines étaient passés depuis cette fameuse nuit, le mois de Novembre était maintenant bien entamé et le fameux jour de l'exposé arriva rapidement. Grace aurait pu être stressée mais ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour cet exposé et ils avaient dans leur groupe un atout non négligeable. Albus était le meilleur élève de leur classe en Histoire de la Magie et celui-ci avait promis à la jeune Bones que si elle se trompait, il s'empresserait de prendre le relais. Aussi le jour venu, elle se leva du bon pied.

\- Aller Augusta ! Dit-elle en secouant sa meilleure amie, c'est l'heure de se lever !

\- Rhaaa, grogna la blonde.

\- Aller ! continua la métisse.

\- Gae ?

\- Oui ? répondit la jeune Bones.

\- On avait dit quoi sur les réveils brutaux ? demanda Augusta.

\- De les éviter ? fit Grace d'une voix innocente.

\- Voilà, confirma la Londubat. Alors pourquoi ?

Augusta geignit sa question et tourna sa tête qui faisait une moue vers Grace. Cette dernière rigola et déclara en haussant des épaules :

\- J'avais envie.

\- Tu avais envie ? demanda sourdement la blonde en se relevant.

\- Moui, fit Grace d'une petite voix tout en reculant.

\- RAAAAAAAH ! fit la Londubat en se jetant sur la métisse dégainant son oreiller.

Grace essaya d'échapper à sa meilleure amie mais Augusta était plus rapide qu'elle sur ce coup. Après que la blonde eut sa revanche, elles se préparèrent pour leur journée et descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elles rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor où tous leurs amis étaient installés. Si la métisse s'installa avec un air déconfit, Augusta affichait un air victorieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Louis avec un air avide.

\- Mêle toi de tes oignons Weasley, rétorqua Grace en se servant des toasts.

\- Grace a juste goûter à la revanche d'une Londubat, déclara Augusta avec un air couard.

\- C'est-à-dire ? questionna le Serdaigle.

\- Je n'en dirais pas plus Weasley, dit la blonde fermant la discussion.

Louis fit la moue mais continua son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Le petit-déjeuner continua et ils finirent par se rendre en Sortilèges, leur premier cours de la journée. Ils eurent ensuite Défense contre les Forces du Mal où Scorpius fut fasciné tout du long. Au déjeuner, ils s'installèrent à la table de Poufsouffle et Albus demanda alors :

\- Alors Grace, prête pour l'exposé ?

\- On va dire que oui, répondit la métisse, j'y arrive avec vous mais j'ai un peu peur que ça ne fasse pas la même chose en face de toute la classe.

\- Je suis sûre que ça ira, fit Augusta.

\- Oui, confirma Rose, dans tous les cas on est là pour toi.

\- Et tu ne te pisseras pas dessus, précisa malicieusement Louis.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Grace ainsi que Augusta et Rose. Scorpius et Albus, qui n'étaient pas là au moment où Grace avait exprimé cette peur-là, froncèrent des sourcils avant d'échanger un regard perdu. Albus questionna alors ses amis :

\- Euh … On a loupé quelque chose ?

Louis expliqua rapidement aux deux Serpentard ce qu'ils s'étaient passés lorsque la métisse apprit pour l'exposé et ces derniers sourirent doucement reconnaissant bien là leur amie. Le petit groupe mangea leur déjeuner avant de se lever pour rejoindre le cours d'ESMM où les attendaient la professeure Jones et le professeur Bletchley. Ils s'assirent ensemble tout comme les autres groupes avant le professeur Bletchley annonce :

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est le grand jour, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour vos exposés !

\- Bien, demanda la directrice de Poufsouffle, qui veut passer en premier ?

Installé un peu devant eux, Bart MacMillan se leva et entraîna son jumeau Archie. Le reste du groupe était uniquement composé des amis des deux premiers. Il y avait Paul et Michael de Poufsouffle ainsi que deux Gryffondor : Conor O'Brien, un brun aux yeux noisettes, et Hans Wattenberg qui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus foncés. Leur exposé porta sur Helga Poufsouffle et dura le temps imparti. Grace pouvait voir qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail en regardant la tête des deux professeurs.

Le groupe suivant était composé d'Ashley et de ses amis de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il y avait deux filles : Faith Roberts, une Serdaigle aux cheveux châtains, et une Serpentard aux cheveux bruns bouclés nommé Chelsea Eastwood. Il y avait également deux garçons de Serdaigle : Damian Murphy, roux aux yeux noisettes, et le jumeau de Hans, Armin Wattenberg. Leur exposé porta sur Rowena Serdaigle et celui-ci fut excellent. Plus de la moitié du groupe étant des Serdaigle, ils avaient voulu rendre hommage à la fondatrice de leur maison.

Ensuite un petit groupe de Gryffondor passa. Il était composé de Iris Hopkins, une brune à l'air un peu revêche, et une née-moldue blonde nommé Taylor Dalton ainsi que Debbie Towler, une petite brune un peu enrobée. Elles n'étaient pas là lorsque les groupes furent formés donc le sujet de leur exposé n'était pas un des fondateurs mais Merlin.

\- Vous pensez qu'elles n'étaient pas là pourquoi ? demanda Louis avec un air avide.

\- J'en sais rien Louis, chuchota furieusement Rose.

\- Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à votre avis pour qu'elles soient toutes les trois absentes ? continua le blond.

\- Louis, qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire ? demanda Rose.

\- C'est intéressant, dit le Weasley comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Non pas vraiment … marmonna la rousse.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est ! insista son cousin.

\- Sinon, suggéra Augusta, vous pouvez vous taire.

\- Bonne idée, confirma Scorpius.

\- Surtout que on passe juste après … leur fit remarquer anxieusement Grace.

Les Gryffondor avaient en effet déserté leur place et le groupe qui parlait de Godric Gryffondor s'avançait déjà. Il était composé uniquement de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Il y avait Tobias Nott, le cousin brun aux yeux verts de Scorpius, ainsi que Trent Corner, l'ancien camarade de dortoir d'Albus aux cheveux châtains bouclés. Ruth Entwhistle, une blonde aux cheveux lisses, représentait la seule fille de Serpentard. Margaret Warrington et Emily Bulstrode étaient toutes les deux des Serdaigle. La première avait des cheveux bruns lisses tandis que la deuxième avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris aiguisés. A la fin de leur exposé, Grace estima qu'ils avaient fait un travail correct mais sans plus. La métisse jaugea la tête des professeurs qui avaient un air sceptique.

\- Bien, fit le professeur Bletchley, il ne reste plus que le groupe de Salazar Serpentard. Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui Mr Bletchley, répondit Albus avec un air poli.

Alors que tous ses amis se levaient, la jeune Bones légèrement paniquée respira un grand coup. Albus la vit et attrapa sa main dans un geste de soutien. Le Serpentard l'emmena vers le tableau où Rose avait déjà installé leur support visuel. C'était en fait un grand panneau en bois où ils avaient affiché quelques dates importantes ainsi que plusieurs portraits du fondateur que Louis avait dessiné. Il avait été décidé que c'était à Grace de commencer car c'était la partie historique la plus simple néanmoins maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant toute la classe, la métisse doutait de pouvoir y arriver. Albus, qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main, serra cette dernière un peu plus fort tandis que Augusta posait sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. La jeune Bones souffla discrètement avant de commencer :

\- Salazar Serpentard est … un Sorcier Sang-Pur qui vécut durant l'Epoque … euh … Médiévale. On ne sait pas la date précise de sa naissance mais elle se situe entre les années 980 et 990. Hmm … Fait assez peu connu, Salazar Serpentard vient en fait du comté de Portugal qui appartenait à l'époque au Royaume de Léon, un des trois royaumes qui constitue maintenant l'Espagne. Là-bas être Fourchelangue était un fait plutôt commun car les sorciers étaient installés près des marais à l'écart des moldus. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs années de sa vie qu'il se rendit en Angleterre …

Grace continua ainsi sa partie de l'exposé. L'hésitation du début avait disparu. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu parler un peu plus fort mais au moins elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire. Une fois sa partie énoncée, Albus prit le relais et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Scorpius qui fit la conclusion et évoquant vaguement les héritiers connus du Fourchelangue. A la fin de leur exposé, Albus remit aux professeurs la biographie qu'ils avaient rédigés et ceux-ci leur fit un sourire satisfait de quoi soulager Grace.

La métisse soupira de soulagement et elle eut un grand sourire toute la journée tant elle était fière d'elle. En se couchant ce soir-là, la jeune Bones pensa au parcours qu'elle avait parcouru depuis le début de l'année et se dit qu'elle avait décidément bien évoluer. Elle se demanda alors à quoi elle penserait lors de sa dernière année et elle eut soudainement un frisson d'excitation en pensant à ce tout ce qui l'attendait qu'elle ignorait encore. La métisse s'endormit paisiblement avec Olly à ses côtés et un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! _

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie MinnieMey pour sa review et sa fidélité !_

_Merci également à ceux qui suivent mon histoire dans l'ombre !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Grace et le début des vacances ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le début des vacances**_

_20 Décembre 2017_

Grace grogna en se levant ce matin-là. Elle était généralement de bonne humeur au réveil mais cette fois-ci, la métisse aurait préféré rester au lit. En se dirigeant vers la douche, elle pensa à ce premier jour des vacances. La jeune Bones était contente car elle allait retrouver sa famille mais avant ça elle devait passer toute la journée dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses amis. Et si elle les aimait, Grace aimait moins l'idée de passer toute une journée enfermée.

La Poufsouffle soupira au contact de l'eau chaude alors qu'elle se savonnait, elle pensa à ce dernier mois passé à Poudlard. Il était passé extrêmement vite entre les devoirs et ses amis. Avant les vacances, les professeurs avaient estimé qu'il fallait doubler les devoirs et ça avait été une période très occupé pour le petit groupe. En effet, ils essayaient de rester sérieux dans leurs études et ils avaient donc passés énormément de temps dans la salle de travail commune.

Malgré ça, Albus avait eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets. Le Serpentard n'avait pas voulu attendre les vacances de Noël car il ne voulait pas arriver sans stratégie face à ses parents. Aussi à l'heure actuelle, il devait avoir lu tous les ouvrages et journaux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à ce sujet. Le jeune Potter avait alors découvert que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait dans une des nombreuses toilettes pour les filles. Il était cité dans ces articles que les toilettes étaient occupés par un fantôme mais ce n'était le cas pour aucune de Poudlard. Albus en avait alors déduit que le fantôme avait disparu suite aux événements de la Bataille de Poudlard, il avait dû être libéré de ce qui le retenait au monde des vivants.

Trouvant cela curieux, Louis et Augusta étaient parti interrogé les différents fantômes du Château. Les deux complices éliminèrent de leur liste Peeves et le Baron Sanglant, qui étaient des fantômes auxquels des élèves de première année ne voulaient pas parler. Par contre, ils allèrent voir Nick-quasi-sans-tête en compagnie de Rose mais ils sortirent de cet échange sans aucune information car Louis n'avait pas été très délicat en lui demandant pourquoi il était appelé quasi sans tête. Grace rigola en se souvenant de l'air traumatisé du Serdaigle qu'il avait arboré pendant de longues heures après que le fantôme lui avait montré pourquoi en penchant sur le côté sa tête à moitié décapité. Augusta et Louis n'avaient pas été plus doués avec le Moine Gras et ils ne récoltèrent qu'un nom : Mimi Geignarde. Elle espérait que cet indice permettrait à Albus et Rose d'en découvrir plus auprès de leurs parents.

Grace se rinça avant de se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle enfila sa tenue qui était constitué d'une jupe plissé verte émeraude, un col roulé gris et des collants noirs. La métisse appliqua ses potions capillaires sur ses cheveux crépus avant de tresser ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle retourna dans le dortoir où Augusta rangeait ses dernières affaires. Elle mit ses petites bottines noires à ses pieds avant de poser sur ses épaules sa cape d'hiver.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda la jeune Bones à son amie.

\- Attends, laisse-moi ranger mon sac de cours.

La blonde fourra rapidement le sac dans sa malle avant de la fermer et de se relever triomphante.

\- Voilà ! C'est bon !

\- Très impressionnant, commenta Grace.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, ajouta Augusta en enfilant sa propre cape.

La métisse haussa des épaules en mettant ses gants avant de tirer sa malle vers l'extérieur du dortoir. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Augusta ne la suive. Elles se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall où elles retrouvèrent leurs amis. Tous étaient habillés de vêtements d'hiver et accompagnés de leurs malles. Ils laissèrent leurs malles avec les autres et sortirent rapidement du château. Dehors Grace observa avec attention le parc. Depuis quelques semaines, la neige avait débarqué à Poudlard et le spectacle était magnifique. La Poufsouffle avait impression de ne pas pouvoir s'en lasser.

\- Les calèches sont par ici ! s'exclama Louis.

\- C'est parti … marmonna Scorpius.

Grace suivit ses amis et se dirigea plus précisément vers Scorpius et Albus.

\- Ça va Scorp' ? demanda la métisse.

\- Oui, répondit le blond, ça va … J'appréhende un peu les retrouvailles avec mon père …

\- Je suis sûre que ça ira ! rassura Grace. Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour avoir des amis ! Je viendrais avec toi s'il le faut !

Elle percuta doucement son ami avec son épaule alors que le regard du Malefoy s'illuminait.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna ce dernier. Tu n'auras pas peur ?

\- Oh si sûrement ! rigola la Bones. Mais au moins tu ne seras pas seul !

Grace lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux Serpentard rigolèrent. Scorpius parut plus détendu par la suite. Ils montèrent dans une des calèches et discutèrent tranquillement de leurs prévisions pour les vacances.

\- On va passer une grande partie des vacances au Terrier avec Louis et Albus, déclara Rose. Les grands-parents adorent nous avoir pour Noël …

\- Ou pour les vacances d'été … ajouta Louis en roulant des yeux.

\- Ou n'importe quand, rigola Albus.

\- Mais ça va être sympa, affirma la rousse, on se retrouve tous et être avec les cousins, c'est cool !

\- Je vais passer mes vacances avec mes parents, ma tante Daphné et mon cousin Tobias … soupira Scorpius.

\- Son père ne vient pas ? s'étonna Albus.

\- Non, lui rappela le Malefoy, c'est la raison pour laquelle Tobias ne me parle plus …

\- Ah oui, compris le Potter, il a trompé sa mère ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond, mais du coup Tobias en veut à mon père de n'avoir rien dit …

\- C'est normal non ? fit Louis. Ton père est ami avec son père ?

\- Oui, confirma le Serpentard, lui et Théodore sont amis depuis toujours. Mais du coup Tante Daphnée lui en veut aussi …

\- Courage alors, fit Rose.

\- Avec un peu de chance la situation sera tellement pesante que tes parents accepteront que tu viennes au Nouvel An Baveur, suggéra malicieusement Augusta.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Albus, mes parents ont acceptés qu'on y aille avec James ! Ce serait trop cool que tu puisses venir !

\- Ça m'étonnerait que mes parents changent d'avis comme ça mais on peut toujours espérer ! rigola Scorpius.

La calèche s'arrêta et les enfants en descendirent. Le petit groupe suivit ensuite les autres élèves dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils rentrèrent dans le Poudlard Express et prirent possession d'un compartiment.

\- Ça fait bizarre de revenir pour les vacances, avoua Louis.

\- Oui, confirma Augusta, il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passés depuis la rentrée …

\- On est devenus amis avec Scorpius Malefoy ! fit Rose d'un ton exagérément ahuri.

\- Je suis devenu ami avec un Potter, deux Weasley et deux Poufsouffle ! fit Scorpius avec le même ton.

\- Hey ! S'exclamèrent les deux Poufsouffle.

\- Comme si tu en étais pas fière Augusta ! ricana le Malefoy.

La Londubat parada alors que Grace pouffait. Augusta arrêta sa comédie avant de se mettre debout avec une main levée pour attirer l'attention :

\- Grace s'est fait des amis autres que moi ! Et elle a participé à un exposé où on a eu un Optimal ! Ça, c'est un changement !

\- Bravo Grace ! s'écria le petit groupe alors que la concernée baissa la tête gênée.

La jeune Bones remercia intérieurement le fait qu'elle était métisse. En effet elle était sûre que si elle avait eu le teint plus clair, on aurait vu des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues. Installé à côté d'elle, Albus en profita pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. Grace profita timidement de l'étreinte de son ami alors que les autres se calmaient. Scorpius sortit son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rose prit son Balai-Magazine du mois et commença à le lire. Augusta et Louis se mirent à discuter un peu à l'écart comme ils le faisaient souvent. Grace soupira alors de bien-être. Elle était bien ainsi entourée de ses amis, cela allait lui faire bizarre de se séparer d'eux pour les jours à venir. La métisse observa tranquillement le paysage et elle sombra tranquillement dans le sommeil.

Oooo0oooO

\- Grace, l'appela doucement Albus.

\- Mmm, marmonna la métisse alors que son ami la secouait.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à King's Cross, déclara le Potter.

\- Mmm, marmonna à nouveau Grace.

\- Aller Grace, tu m'écrases un peu ? tenta le Serpentard.

La jeune Bones ouvrit les yeux et se décala de son ami sur lequel elle s'était endormie. Albus lui faisait un petit sourire amusé avant d'avouer :

\- Désolé pour le réveil un peu brusque. J'aurais dû te réveiller plus tôt mais tu avais l'air tellement bien que je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser ! s'écria Grace. Je me suis endormie sur toi …

\- C'est rien, dit Albus en haussant des épaules, j'ai l'habitude avec Lily.

Grace ne rajouta pas un mot et suivit ses amis en dehors du compartiment. Ils récupérèrent leurs malles avant de descendre de l'engin. La métisse eut à peine le temps de prononcer le mot Quidditch que Albus enthousiasmé l'embarqua déjà par la main vers ses parents.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Lily !

Le Serpentard se précipita dans les bras de sa famille alors que à côté Rose et Louis retrouvaient également leurs parents. Grace se retrouva alors au milieu du clan Potter-Weasley soit au milieu d'un tas d'inconnus.

\- Albus ! s'écria Augusta. Tu aurais pu réfléchir avant d'embarquer Grace et de la laisser comme ça !

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est un peu timide notre petite Bones … rigola sarcastiquement Scorpius.

Ce dernier glissa son bras sur ses épaules et Grace soupira de soulagement. La jeune Bones remercia intérieurement Augusta et Scorpius même si elle se serait passer du petit commentaire du Serpentard. Albus se retourna un peu gêné avant de présenter ses parents à ses amis. Grace observa timidement Ginny et Harry Potter. Ginny était une femme rousse à l'air assuré et elle tenait par la main une petite fille qui devait être Lily car elle était rousse et lui ressemblait énormément. Harry avait des cheveux noirs, semblables à ceux de James, et il avait visage bienveillant. La jeune Bones nota également que Albus lui ressemblait beaucoup en dehors de ses cheveux.

\- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Grace et Scorpius. Bien sûr, continua Albus heureux, vous connaissez déjà Augusta.

\- Ce sont nos amis, déclara Louis fier.

Grace observa rapidement les parents de Louis. Elle fut surprise par le contraste entre la cicatrice du roux et la beauté de la blonde. Elle remarqua également les parents de Rose, une élégante brune et un roux avec un petit air d'ours, ainsi que son petit frère Hugo qui la collait timidement.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr et Mrs Potter, fit poliment Scorpius. J'ai repéré mes parents, je vais aller les rejoindre.

Scorpius s'éloigna et alors que la métisse allait le suivre, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée inattendue de sa mère.

\- Grace, s'exclama Susan, tu es là !

\- Maman ! geignit la métisse alors que sa mère la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna sa mère. Tu n'es pas contente de retrouver ta mère ?

\- Si, avoua Grace, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire !

\- Ah, très bien … fit sceptique l'ancienne Poufsouffle en lâchant sa fille.

Grace partit alors dans la même direction qu'avait pris son ami et en l'apercevant auprès de ses parents, elle souffla avant de s'écrier :

\- Scorp' !

Le blond la regarda avec étonnement presque avec soulagement. La métisse se surpris alors en serrant le Serpentard dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner et déclarer :

\- Tu es parti sans dire au revoir !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et Grace prit sur elle avant de déclarer aux parents du blond :

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger milord, milady.

\- Hum, Scorpius se racla la gorge pour se remettre de sa surprise avant de déclarer, je vous présente une amie Grace Bones.

\- Enchanté Miss Bones, déclara la mère de son ami.

\- De même, dit poliment Grace.

Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer les derniers mots avant de retourner vers sa mère qui discutait avec les parents d'Albus et Rose. Finalement, elle décida d'user du miraculeux courage qui l'avait aidé à mener cette conversation et déclara aux parents du blond :

\- Je sais que vous avez d'autres plans pour le Nouvel An mais comme Scorpius ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait vu votre situation familiale, je voulais vous transmettre l'invitation des parents d'une de nos amies, Augusta Londubat. Tous les ans, Hannah Londubat organise le Nouvel An Baveur au Chaudron Baveur et cette année, elle a invité tous les amis de sa fille à s'y rendre dont votre fils. Je m'y rends régulièrement depuis petite et je peux vous assurer que c'est une soirée parfaitement convenable. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Je dois retrouver ma mère. Au revoir Scorp' !

\- Au revoir Grace, fit le blond sonné.

La métisse repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et retrouva sa mère.

\- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'écria Susan. On ne va pas tarder à partir, dis au revoir à tes amis.

La jeune Bones se fit alors entouré par ses amis curieux.

\- Tu as parlé aux parents de Scorp' ? Ils sont comment ? demanda curieux Louis.

\- Tu n'as jamais parler aussi longtemps et aussi calmement à des inconnus ! s'exclama Augusta.

\- Est-ce qu'il va venir au Nouvel An ? demanda Albus excité.

\- Est-ce que son père avait un balai dans le cul ? demanda Rose amusée.

\- Rose ! s'écria Grace. Louis ! Ça suffit ! Vous êtes gênants avec toutes vos questions … J'ai transmis l'invitation pour le Nouvel An et c'est tout !

\- On était curieux, se justifia le blond, c'est tout …

\- Pour changer, rigola la métisse.

Le petit groupe firent finalement leur au revoir. Ils étaient un peu tristes mais ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient au Nouvel An Baveur, leurs parents ayant acceptés qu'ils s'y rendent. Elle se retourna vers sa mère et attrapa son bras avant qu'elle ne transplane vers leur appartement londonien.

Oooo0oooO

_23 Décembre 2017_

Après avoir passé quelques jours tranquilles entre mère et fille, Grace était en train de préparer ses affaires pour partir dans le manoir familial Bones pour passer Noël. Elle devait préparer sa malle puisqu'elle ne repasserait pas par l'appartement. Après Noël, sa mère partirait pour le Japon où elle était attendu pour le Nouvel An et avant ça elle emmènera Grace chez les Londubat. La métisse y restera jusqu'à la rentrée et elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. La jeune Bones boucla sa malle avant de rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait dans le séjour.

\- C'est bon, demanda sa mère, tu es prête ?

\- Oui Maman, affirma la métisse.

\- Super, déclara Susan, prends la poudre de cheminette pour aller au manoir. N'oublie pas de demander à Bono de venir chercher ta malle. Dis à tes grands-parents que j'arrive bientôt, je dois passer au travail pour régler les derniers détails de mon voyage à Kyoto.

Grace hocha la tête pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle s'en souvenait bien puis elle rentra dans la cheminée non sans avoir attraper une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle jeta la poudre avant de prononcer le nom du manoir finalement une brume verte l'enveloppa et elle arriva chancelante dans la cheminée d'un des salons du manoir Bones.

\- Grace, tout va bien ? demanda son grand-père avec un air concerné.

\- Ça va merci, répondit la métisse.

La jeune Bones entreprit de s'épousseter avant que Edwin Bones ne se décide finalement à lui lancer un sortilège de nettoyage. Grace remercia son aïeul avant de transmettre les informations par sa mère.

\- Très bien Grace, déclara Edwin, je te laisse te reposer jusqu'à ce soir. Ta mère ne devrait pas arriver d'ici là. Tu as la même chambre que d'habitude !

La Poufsouffle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en direction de la chambre où elle avait ses habitudes. Cette chambre bleue et blanche était plus grande que celle qu'elle possédait dans l'appartement de Londres. Même si elle connaissait les lieux depuis son enfance, Grace ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ici. Ce manoir n'était pas à taille humaine. Ici tout était plus beau, plus majestueux. Elle fit le tour de la pièce quelques minutes à la recherche d'une activité pour l'occuper avant d'abandonner.

Grace n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici et c'était d'aller explorer la bibliothèque du Manoir. L'objectif étant de trouver un ouvrage qui répondrait à ces questions sur son collier. La métisse ouvrit alors discrètement la porte et vérifia qu'il n'y avait bien personne dans le couloir. Elle retourna ensuite le plus silencieusement possible au rez-de-chaussée avant de diriger dans l'aile où était situé la bibliothèque ainsi que le bureau de son grand-père.

Enfin arrivée dans la fameuse pièce, elle soupira de soulagement. Grace entreprit alors de parcourir les étagères qui recueillaient les ouvrages précieusement gardés par sa famille depuis des années. Au début, elle fut un peu perdue et désespéra de pouvoir un jour trouver quelque chose. Lorsqu'enfin elle tomba sur une étagère remplie de petits carnets semblables à des journaux intimes. La métisse savait que c'était une tradition dans sa famille de recevoir un carnet à ses 16 ans. Celui-ci avait alors pour objectif de recueillir les connaissances, réflexions et recherches du propriétaire. Il devait donc bien y avoir celui de son grand-père ?

Grace parcourut l'étagère et trouva rapidement un petit carnet à la couverture en cuir. Elle s'en saisit et l'observât plus en détail. Le cuir était finement ouvragé et des lierres illustraient délicatement la couverture. La jeune Bones ouvrit alors le carnet à la première page.

\- Ce journal appartient à Edwin Christopher Bones, lut-elle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien … Qu'avons-nous là ?

La métisse sursauta et se retourna surprise pour voir sa grand-mère l'observer de son regard perçant.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)_

_à bientôt pour la suite ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie MinnieMey pour sa review et ceux qui ont lis l'histoire !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec la suite des vacances de Grace !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Joaillerie et Nouvel An**_

_20 Décembre 2017_

_\- Eh bien, eh bien … Qu'avons-nous là ? _

_La métisse sursauta et se retourna surprise pour voir sa grand-mère l'observer de son regard perçant. _

Grace faillit glapir de surprise en voyant Cornelia Bones la regarder de toute sa hauteur. Cette dernière la gratifiait de ses yeux bruns secs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon serré qui faisaient ressortir les reflets roux de sa chevelure. Sa grand-mère avait cet air sérieux et la Poufsouffle prit peur. Elle n'était sûrement pas dans un bon état d'esprit.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu cherchais le carnet de ton grand-père ? continua sa grand-mère attendant une réponse.

\- Euh … fit Grace hésitante.

\- Eh bien ? dit Cornelia en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je cherchais quelque chose, déclara vaguement la première année.

Sa grand-mère haussa à nouveau un sourcil avec un air peu convaincu. La métisse se sentit piégée. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer le fait qu'elle soit dans la bibliothèque ? Pouvait-elle avouer ce qu'elle cherchait à sa grand-mère ? Si elle envisageait d'en parler à quelqu'un, c'était plutôt à son grand-père. Il était beaucoup plus compréhensif que sa grand-mère. Mais quel était l'intérêt de mentir ? Sa grand-mère saurait lui répondre. Elle risque cependant de lui reprocher d'avoir fouillé avant même d'avoir posé ses questions. Après tout, c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire mais c'était de leur part. Grace soupira avant de s'armer de courage.

\- Je voulais en savoir plus sur la joaillerie sorcière …

Cornelia lui accorda un regard étonné et la première année continua en montrant son collier :

\- Ce collier … C'est plus qu'un simple bijou, n'est-ce pas ?

Interrogative, elle regarda sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui fit mine de continuer et Grace reprit son souffle avant de raconter :

\- Quand tu as dit que le péridot avait des propriétés particulières je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais j'ai bien remarqué mon évolution depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard et avant je n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça. Bien sûr je n'ai pas changé dans un sens que je ne voulais pas mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je me suis renseigné sur les propriétés des pierres mais les ouvrages se trouvaient dans le rayon de la Divination ? Je n'ai rien appris de mes recherches. Les ouvrages étaient très vagues. Alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement les réponses à mes questions ici …

\- Sais-tu pourquoi très peu d'informations étaient disponibles ? demanda sa grand-mère.

\- Je suppose que c'est un domaine peu connu, réfléchit la métisse.

\- C'est exact, confirma Cornelia.

\- Mais pourquoi c'était au rayon de la Divination ? insista la Poufsouffle.

\- Parce que la joaillerie sorcière est un domaine mal connu et que le phénomène des pierres est étrange pour les personnes extérieures.

\- Le phénomène des pierres ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Grace.

Sa grand-mère ne répondit pas et l'observa avec un air hésitant. Grace tenait toujours le carnet de son grand-père et un peu gênée elle dansait sur ses pieds. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ? demanda Cornelia avec son regard perçant.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Grace incertaine.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ta mère nous accuse de t'avoir influencé, avoua sa grand-mère.

\- Mais je veux vraiment comprendre ! s'écria la métisse.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais réellement comprendre, déclara la brune. La joaillerie sorcière, la vraie, c'est un artisanat très mystérieux.

\- Comme la fabrication de baguettes magiques ? questionna la Poufsouffle curieuse.

\- Oui et non, avoua sa grand-mère.

Grace regarda sa grand-mère mais celle-ci ne continuait pas. Elle lui jeta un œil curieux mais Cornelia semblait pensive.

\- Grand-mère ?

\- Excuse-moi Grace, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de t'expliquer.

Sa grand-mère resta silencieuse encore quelques instants. Grace eut l'impression que celle-ci avait abandonné de lui expliquer mais soudainement elle prit la parole :

\- Alors est-ce que tu sais comment un sorcier trouve sa baguette magique ?

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, affirma Grace, pas l'inverse.

\- Exact, hocha la tête Cornelia. Maintenant imagine ce principe appliqué à la joaillerie sorcière.

\- C'est le bijou qui choisit le sorcier ? essaya la métisse.

\- Oui et non, précisa sa grand-mère avant de détailler. Il y a deux types de fabrications. L'une ressemble beaucoup à la méthode moldue avec des sortilèges de protection sur le bijou pour assurer sa longévité. Dans ce type de fabrication, le bijou est uniquement esthétique. La pierre et le métal choisis seront uniquement des choix visuels. La deuxième méthode de fabrication est beaucoup plus complexe puisqu'il s'agît non seulement de créer un bijou mais aussi en quelque sorte un artefact. Celui-ci a pour but d'influer la personne qui le porte à devenir la meilleure version de soi-même. Pour cela, il y a pleins de paramètres à respecter. Il faut trouver le métal, la pierre, la forme et le poids adéquats pour chaque personne. Cette fabrication est très peu répandue car elle n'est pas garantie de fonctionner. Il faut extrêmement bien connaître une personne pour concevoir un bijou effectif. Dans d'autres cas, la conception d'un tel bijou peut mettre des mois.

La métisse fut un peu déboussolée par toutes ces informations. Cornelia remarqua bien l'état de sa petite-fille et lui laissa quelques secondes de réflexion avant de continuer :

\- Ton collier est issu de la deuxième fabrication. C'est un peu une tradition chez nous d'offrir un bijou adapté à chacun à leur entrée à Poudlard. Ta mère a reçu un bracelet à ses onze ans.

\- D'accord … fit doucement Grace. Donc en fait c'est parfaitement normal ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Bien sûr, la rassura sa grand-mère, comme tu le disais tu n'as pas changé en quelqu'un que tu ne souhaitais pas. Le collier t'aide juste à devenir la personne que tu souhaites. Gardes le carnet de ton grand-père avec toi, étudies-le calmement. On en reparlera quand tu l'auras lu, d'accord ?

Grace hocha la tête et repartir vers sa chambre sans rien dire. Elle s'y reposa un instant. La métisse résista tant bien que mal à la présence du carnet mais la curiosité était trop forte. Grace finit par se plonger avec avidité dans le carnet de son grand-père.

**_Oooo0oooO_**

_31 Décembre 2017_

Grace laissa pendouiller ses jambes dans le vide en regardant le remue-ménage qui avait lieu au Chaudron Baveur pour le Nouvel An. Pensive, elle était assise sur le bar tout en observant les préparations pour la fête. Elle était arrivée ici il y a deux jours de ça et cet endroit était une vraie fourmilière en cette période.

Après un Noël plutôt banal où elle avait reçu des vêtements venant de sa mère et des ouvrages sur la joaillerie sorcière de ses grands-parents. La métisse avait eu envie de s'amuser un peu. Bien sûr, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Mais Augusta devait parfois aider ses parents alors Grace se retrouvait seule et observait cet étrange manège. La jeune Bones avait hâte que la soirée arrive pour revoir ses amis. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et la métisse commençait à perdre un peu patience lorsque Augusta s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Grace. Les préparatifs avancent bien ?

\- Ça va mais ma mère est surexcitée comme tous les ans …

La métisse hocha la tête silencieusement alors que Augusta reprit :

\- J'ai fini mes tâches. Tu veux aller dans ma chambre en attendant les autres ?

\- Pourquoi pas … soupira Grace.

Le duo de Poufsouffle se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde dans l'espoir de tromper l'ennui. Une fois réfugiées dans la pièce, elles discutèrent tranquillement. Toutes les deux se demandaient bien quand leurs amis allaient arriver. Après plusieurs minutes, un silence apaisant finit par s'installer naturellement. Grace regarda sa montre dorée. Il était 17 heures passée.

La soirée commençait d'ici peu de temps. Elle débutait par un grand repas. Hannah avait dû faire appel à deux traiteurs pour l'évènement, un moldu et un sorcier. En effet l'ancienne Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas cuisiner pour tout le monde. Hannah aimait cuisiner des petits plats pour le Chaudron Baveur mais pour une occasion d'une telle ampleur, c'était au-dessus de ses capacités. Alors que Grace était dans ses pensées, un bruit sourd résonna contre la porte.

\- Ouch !

\- Louis ! s'écria une voix familière.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer ! chuchota furieusement la voix féminine de …

\- Rosie ! C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai glissé !

Grace entendit Louis se justifier vainement auprès de Rose. Augusta se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Amusée la blonde observa le spectacle d'un Louis écroulé sur le sol entouré de Rose et Albus exaspérés.

\- Alors Weasley, on mange la poussière ? rigola Augusta.

\- Ahah, fit sarcastiquement Louis.

Ce dernier se releva difficilement tandis que Grace se dirigeait vers ses amis pour les saluer. Elle serra dans ses bras Rose, Louis et Albus. Bientôt Augusta les invita à rentrer dans sa petite chambre confortable.

\- Alors, vous allez bien ? demanda Louis excité.

\- Pourquoi je me méfie ? fit la Londubat les yeux plissés.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis aussi innocent qu'un Boursouf ! fit Louis d'un air peu convaincant.

\- Tu es juste à la recherche de ragots, moui … marmonna Rose.

\- Rosie, répliqua le Serdaigle, arrête de marmonner.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as plus d'arguments, affirma la rousse.

Le blond afficha une mine contrite tandis que Grace et Albus pouffèrent dans leur coin. Le pauvre Louis en prenait pour son grade entre Augusta et Rose. Ces dernières s'installèrent sur le lit de la Poufsouffle alors que Louis prenait possession de la chaise de bureau. C'est tout naturellement qu'Albus et Grace s'assirent à même le sol. Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers la Poufsouffle et lui chuchota malicieusement :

\- Tu crois que c'est laquelle qui étripera en premier Louis ? Je mise sur Rose.

\- Tu sous-estimes Augusta. Le contact physique lui est facile.

\- Le perdant demande ce qu'il veut à l'autre, pari tenu ? demanda Albus suivi d'un clin d'œil.

\- Pari tenu.

Grace hocha la tête avant de la tourner vers ses trois amis qui discutaient à présent comme si de rien n'était. Ce pari pourrait durer des années avant que l'une d'elles ne cède à l'idée de frapper le blond mais ça en valait le coup.

\- Au fait, j'ai trouvé ! déclara Albus plus fortement.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Le moyen d'entrer dans … laGmlmgm

\- Chut ! murmura furieusement Grace.

La métisse avait posé sa main sur la bouche du brun et celui-ci la dévisagea de ses yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Bientôt son visage se fit déterminé et Grace sentit quelque chose contre sa main. C'était chaud et mouillé.

\- Beurk ! S'écria la jeune Bones en retirant sa paume. Tu m'as léché la main !

\- Tu m'as empêché de parler ! dit sur le même ton un Albus toujours éberlué.

\- Elle avait raison, intervint Augusta. Ce n'est pas une conversation qu'on peut avoir ici.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Albus.

\- Parce que la chambre de ma sœur est juste à côté, déclara la blonde en baissant d'un ton.

\- Mais Alice est avec James, affirma le Potter.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, avoua Rose. On en parlera à Poudlard.

\- Ça vaudra mieux, dit la Londubat en hochant la tête.

\- Hey ! s'écria Albus.

Grace rigola fortement alors que le Serpentard affichait un air dégouté. La Poufsouffle avait profité qu'Albus soit distrait pour essuyer sa main pleine de bave sur l'épaule de son ami. La métisse rigolait toujours bientôt rejointe par Louis, Augusta et Rose. La tête d'Albus était juste hilarante pour ne pas rire. Le Serpentard était un peu boudeur mais il finit par soupirer de lassitude et attendre que ses amis s'arrêtent d'eux-mêmes. Cela le prit un certain moment mais bientôt ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une partie de bataille explosive. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Louis finisse avec ses sourcils légèrement brulés.

\- Toc toc, fit une voix féminine derrière la porte. C'est bientôt le début du repas. Vous devriez vous changer.

\- Oui Maman ! grogna fortement Augusta.

Le rire d'Hannah résonna entre les fentes du seuil de la porte avant qu'il ne disparaisse suivit du bruit de ses pas. Alors les filles virèrent sans foi les garçons de la chambre. Elles enfilèrent chacune leurs robes.

Le thème de la soirée étant le ciel, Grace enfila une robe jaune avec des petites sandales dorées. Pour finir la métisse mit bien en avant son collier en forme de soleil sur sa poitrine. Rose et Augusta avaient toutes les deux choisi des robes bleues. Celle de la rousse était claire presque turquoise tandis que celle de la blonde était plus foncée. La Londubat mit même un serre-tête argenté ornementé de quelques étoiles.

Finalement elles sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent les garçons se changer. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps car ils avaient juste échangé leurs T-shirts contre des chemises. Louis en avait une bleu marine sur laquelle brillait de manière inconstante des étoiles comme pour représenter sa passion pour l'Astronomie. Albus, lui, portait également une chemise mais bleu ciel. Son haut était très simple mais un petit détail fit sourire Grace. Les boutons étaient en fait des petits nuages.

\- Alors vous êtes prêts ? demanda Hannah du bas de l'escalier.

\- Oui Maman ! s'écria Augusta.

Louis rigola dans son coin à l'entente de ce comportement constant qu'avait Augusta avec sa mère. La blonde fusilla ce dernier des yeux avant d'entraîner le petit groupe vers la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur. Rose, Louis et Albus ne connaissaient pas l'ambiance d'un Nouvel An Baveur et ils regardaient la salle avec un air agréablement surpris.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour imiter un magnifique ciel ensoleillé. Quelques faux nuages flottaient et se déplaçaient dans la pièce tout en l'illuminant légèrement. Les tables étaient dressées tout de blanc et des magnifiques bouquets de fleurs bleutés trônaient sur celles-ci.

Après avoir passés un petit moment à observer le spectacle environnant, ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart des clients avec James et Alice. Le repas commença et Grace ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Hannah avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. A chaque assiette apportée, c'était une nouvelle explosion de papilles. La métisse pouvait entendre les chuchotements d'appréciation. Cette soirée commençait superbement.

Grace apprécia fortement son repas et celui-ci était ponctué par les rires du petit groupe. Si James et Alice murmurait entre eux de leur côté de leur table, Louis s'en donnait à cœur joie de raconter toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient appris auprès de ses oncles même les plus tendancieuses.

\- Un sorcier lance un Wingardium Leviosa sur sa femme, commença Louis malicieux, quand on l'a accusé qu'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Je l'ai mené à la baguette … marmonna Rose.

\- Rosie ! s'écria Louis, Tu as gâché ma blague !

\- C'est pas ta blague Lou, s'incrusta James, c'est celle qu'Oncle Ron a répété à tout le monde pendant le repas de Noël quand il a vu qu'elle faisait rire.

Le blond croisa ses bras et se mit à bouder. Grace ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la vue de son ami dépité. La manière dont James l'avait remis à sa place, c'était juste tordant. Même si elle adorait le Serdaigle, il avait toujours tendance à en faire trop. Après un dessert excellent, un petit nuage au goût de chocolat blanc, les tables furent enlevés à l'aide de magie par les serveurs.

Le sortilège du ciel se modifia alors pour afficher un magnifique ciel étoilé. Les nuages flottants n'en ressortirent que plus beau. Quelques lumières s'ajoutèrent pour éclairer la piste de danse. La soirée prit alors en ampleur. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, en effet les clients avaient le choix entre la formule repas + soirée ou juste la soirée.

Albus, Rose et Louis furent alors heureux de retrouver certains de leurs cousins. Victoire, la grande sœur du Serdaigle, était magnifique dans sa robe bleue foncée du même esprit que la chemise de son frère. Elle était accompagné d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et à l'air malicieux.

\- Teddy ! s'écria Albus en se jetant dans les bras de ce dernier.

\- Salut Albus, répondit Teddy en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais, fit le Serpentard d'un ton accusateur.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire, rigola le plus âgé, petit fouineur.

\- Je ne suis pas un petit fouineur, s'indigna le brun. C'est Louis le petit fouineur.

\- Hey ! s'écria le concerné.

\- Oh tais-toi Weasley, fit Augusta, on sait tous que tu es un fouineur.

\- Vous l'êtes tous, affirma Victoire en clôturant le sujet.

Grace n'était pas sûre d'être d'accord sur ce point mais elle ne dit rien car il fallait bien dire qu'avec leur projet de rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils étaient loin d'être innocents. La métisse se détourna de la conversation et remarqua une silhouette familière qui se faufilait discrètement dans la salle. Son regard s'illumina en identifiant le nouvel arrivant.

\- Scorpius ! s'étonna la Poufsouffle.

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina en entendant son amie l'appeler. Albus, lui, se détourna complétement de sa conversation et se précipita vers son camarade de maison pour le serrer dans ses bras. Les deux Serpentard rigolèrent heureux de se retrouver. Scorpius s'avança ensuite vers eux et serra chacun de ses amis dans ses bras. Alors qu'il saluait Grace, il lui chuchota :

\- Merci.

Grace lui retourna un regard ému. Cela voulait dire que ses paroles auprès de ses parents avaient eu effet. La métisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement, elle était contente que son ami puisse être là. La soirée n'aurait pas été la même sans lui. La musique résonna alors et la piste de danse fut vite rempli de personnes en tout genre.

Scorpius lui tendit alors la main que la métisse attrapa timidement. Le blond l'embarqua alors rapidement vers la piste de danse. La musique était enjouée et dynamique. Le Serpentard eut vite fait de lui faire faire des pirouettes dans tous les sens. Suite à plusieurs danses, Grace était essoufflée mais elle pouvait attester que son ami était un bon danseur. Elle but un verre de jus pour se reprendre un peu puis elle dansa un peu avec tout le monde.

La métisse avait fait des mouvements approximatifs de danse avec Augusta, Albus et Rose tout en rigolant. Elle s'était fait entraîné par un Louis amusé. Il avait dansé le temps d'une danse avec elle mais ça lui était plus que suffisant. En effet le Serdaigle ne dansait pas vraiment et se contentait plutôt de faire des âneries. Grace avait bien rigolé et à la fin de la danse, la métisse rigolait les mains sur les genoux. Emplie par l'euphorie de la soirée, elle se laissa porté et se retrouva même à danser avec James.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, minuit était déjà là et Grace fit le décompte entouré de ses amis. Ils célébrèrent l'arrivée de 2018 avec du jus de citrouille. Ils profitèrent d'une dernière danse avant que finalement Hannah ne les oblige à aller se coucher.

Les filles étaient dans la chambre d'Augusta tandis que Louis, Scorpius, Albus et James se partageait le petit salon avec des matelas. Cependant Rose, Augusta et Grace ne résistèrent pas longtemps à l'idée d'aller rejoindre leurs amis. Les filles commencèrent donc à se diriger vers le salon. Elles marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, tâche assez difficile puisque Rose et Grace emmenaient leurs matelas avec elles. Néanmoins elles réussirent sans trop de difficultés.

Une fois arrivées, les filles installèrent les matelas aidés par les garçons. James râla mais il disparut rapidement quand Augusta l'invectiva à dormir dans sa chambre. Le petit groupe commença à alors chuchoter entre eux. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'épuisement où chacun s'endormit dans une position plus moins bizarre. Et c'est ainsi que passa leur première nuit de l'année 2018.

* * *

_Et voilà c'était tout pour ce chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;) _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie MinnieMey pour sa review et ceux qui ont lis le chapitre !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec la reprise des cours ;) !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Planification**_

_7 Janvier 2018_

Le lendemain du Nouvel An, le trio de cousins et Scorpius étaient repartis rapidement. Ils s'étaient quittés un peu tristes mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient se trouver rapidement pour la rentrée. Grace avait alors pu réellement profité d'Augusta puisqu'elle n'avait plus de tâches à effectuer.

Les jours qui suivirent le duo de Poufsouffle les passa à discuter, à jouer ou à parier sur la vie des clients du Chaudron Baveur. Ces derniers jours avaient été une bouffée d'air frais pour la métisse. Elle avait vécu quelques jours de bien-être. Ce sentiment familier, elle le ressentait de plus en plus.

Alors ce matin-là tandis qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour retourner à Poudlard, Grace était un peu triste. Bien sûr la Poufsouffle était heureuse de retrouver bientôt ses amis mais elle savait que la rentrée annonçait la planification de leur excursion dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et ça, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en réjouir.

\- Pourquoi ce visage triste ? demanda Augusta en pliant une chemise.

Grace soupira cependant elle n'osa pas répondre. Sa meilleure amie se rapprocha alors d'elle et la secoua par les épaules :

\- Grace Bones ! Ici la Terre ! On retourne à Poudlard ! C'est cool pas triste !

\- Je sais … fit la métisse en se dégageant des mains de son amie, je suppose que cette histoire d'excursion où tu sais … ça m'inquiète plus que ce je pensais …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la blonde, on sera tous ensemble !

\- Je suppose oui …

\- Oui et oui ! s'enthousiasma la Londubat en sautillant.

La jeune Bones rigola en secouant la tête. Augusta avait vraiment le don pour la faire rire pour rien. C'était bien pour ça qu'elles étaient amies depuis si longtemps. Le duo de Poufsouffle termina finalement de faire leurs malles et Hannah vint les chercher pour les emmener à King's Cross. Grace fut surprise en voyant le Magicobus devant le Chaudron Baveur mais monta à l'intérieur de l'engin violet sans rien dire. Durant le trajet, elle crut bien que sa vie allait se terminer ainsi mais finalement elle arriva saine et sauve à la gare.

Accompagnée d'Hannah, Alice et Augusta, Grace traversa la barrière qui la menait au Quai 9¾. La sensation fut étrange pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait par l'entrée côté moldu. Elle repéra rapidement Albus et sa famille non loin et la métisse se précipita vers eux :

\- Al' !

\- Hey Gae, répondit le brun, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Super, j'ai hâte de repartir à Poudlard !

\- De m'abandonner plutôt, fit une petite voix boudeuse.

La métisse tourna sa tête vers la petite fille. C'était une petite rousse. Elle affichait un petit air triste.

\- Mais non Lily ! contrecarra Albus avant de soupirer. Grace, je te présente ma petite sœur Lily. Lils, c'est mon amie Grace.

\- Bonjour, fit la rousse tout de suite plus timide.

\- Bonjour, répondit doucement Grace en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Lily afficha un air surpris qui se transforma en petit sourire quand une Grace conspiratrice rajouta en chuchotant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu'il n'oublie pas de répondre à tes lettres.

\- Salut salut !

La métisse sursauta de surprise néanmoins elle le fut moins en voyant que c'était Louis qui était arrivé tout joyeux en compagnie de Rose. Comme à son habitude, Augusta grogna à l'encontre du blond. Grace rigolait donc doucement quand elle les salua. Scorpius ne tarda pas non plus à les rejoindre. Cependant le Serpentard affichait un air un peu plus réservé. Alors que le petit groupe se retrouvait, Harry Potter ajouta les yeux amusés :

\- Alors voici les petits fouineurs réunis dont me parlait tant Teddy ?

\- Papa ! protesta mollement Albus. Tu les avais déjà vus …

\- C'est vrai mais pour que Teddy m'en parle, c'est que vous avez dû lui faire grande impression.

La jeune Bones baissa la tête intimidée. Elle avait le visage chaud et elle était sûre que si sa peau n'était pas mate, elle aurait rougi. Albus posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de la rassurer. Il annonça ensuite :

\- Bon on y va. Il faut qu'on trouve un compartiment.

\- Yep ! fit Louis.

Alors que Louis tirait avec lui Augusta et Rose, Albus entraînait une Grace un peu perdue. Scorpius les suivirent nonchalant jusqu'au fameux compartiment. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune Bones se tourna vers Albus :

\- C'était quoi ce départ précipité ?

\- Rien … soupira le Serpentard.

\- Al', ce n'était pas rien. Tu es parti comme un voleur.

\- Non … Tenta le Potter

Grace s'assit et regarda son ami avant de hausser les sourcils. Le brun soupira à nouveau et avoua :

\- Le fait qu'ils nous appellent les petits fouineurs, ce n'est pas un hasard.

\- Parce que Teddy lui en parlé ! dit Grace.

\- Oui mais pas seulement … On lui rappelle lui et ses amis plus jeunes mais aussi mon grand-père et les siens. Apparemment ils se surnommaient les Maraudeurs et donc quand Teddy nous as appelés les Fouineurs, ça lui a tout de suite rappeler ça.

\- Et alors ? fit Augusta les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, renchérit doucement la métisse, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Le souci, avoua Albus, c'est leur point commun. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sages et du coup il soupçonne qu'on prépare quelque chose.

\- En même temps, dit Scorpius sarcastique, ce n'est pas vraiment faux.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que mon père soit au courant ! expliqua le Potter. Ça gâcherait nos plans.

Le Serpentard finit par s'asseoir entre son camarade de maison et sa cousine. Augusta s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie alors que Louis se positionnait près de la fenêtre et confirma :

\- Oui, ça serait bête. Je suis sûr qu'il préviendrait nos parents et les professeurs pour nous en empêcher.

\- D'ailleurs, déclara Rose, on doit préparer notre plan. Il faut être discret surtout.

\- Je suis d'accord, affirma Albus excité, il faut qu'on y aille de nuit !

Grace paniqua alors mentalement. Y aller de nuit ? mais Albus était timbré, ça devait être encore plus effrayant dans le noir. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son amie, Louis déclara alors :

\- Non pas de nuit. On risque de se faire surprendre et bien punir.

\- Mais si on fait ça de jour, les couloirs seront bondés et ils nous verront rentrés dans les toilettes !

\- On fera ça un jour où tout Poudlard est occupé ! affirma le Serdaigle comme si c'était évident.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna Albus.

\- Réfléchissez quel évènement rameute tous les élèves et professeurs à un seul et même endroit ? questionna malicieusement Louis.

Il y eut un silence assez long pendant lequel ils pensèrent aux options possibles. Grace ne voyait absolument pas à quoi pensait le jeune Weasley. Finalement ce fut Rose qui sembla comprendre en premier puisqu'elle geignit horrifiée :

\- Non … Pas pendant les matchs de Quidditch !

\- Si ! s'écria le blond, c'est la meilleure option !

\- C'est bien pensé Louis, avoua Grace avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sais, se pavana le Serdaigle.

\- Gae, grogna Augusta, tu n'avais pas besoin d'alimenter son égo …

\- Je confirme, fit Rose sur le même ton.

La métisse rigola doucement et regarda Albus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le Serpentard connaissait son amie et son goût les querelles des filles envers Louis. Le jeune Potter se racla ensuite la gorge et commença :

\- Du coup comme j'allais vous le dire chez Augusta avant que Grace ne m'en empêche, je me suis renseignée sur Mimi Geignarde et je sais où est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Bien sûr, il faudra vérifier …

\- Viens-en aux faits ! quémanda Augusta.

\- Mimi Geignarde s'appelait en fait Myrtle Warren. C'était une Serdaigle. Elle a été tuée au cours de sa scolarité en croisant le regard d'un Basilic qui occupait la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Albus … l'avertit sa cousine.

\- J'y arrivais ! se justifia le brun. Elle a été tué dans les toilettes et depuis ce jour-là, elle les hantait. C'était les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

\- Les toilettes des filles ? reprit Louis sonné.

\- Oui, confirma Albus.

\- Il va falloir qu'on rentre dans les toilettes des filles ? fit le blond éberlué.

\- Si tu veux voir la Chambre des Secrets, déclara le jeune Potter, il va bien falloir.

\- Raison de plus pour faire ça quand il y aura match, ajouta Scorpius, il est hors-de-question qu'on nous voit rentré là-dedans.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, fit Louis de sa voix la plus profonde.

La jeune Bones rigola de l'idiotie de ses deux amis alors que Rose croisait les bras en levant les sourcils et qu'Augusta amusée les toisait en disant :

\- Vous n'avez pas encore de poil au menton. Je suis sûre qu'avec une potion PoussCheveux et un uniforme de fille, vous serez parfaitement dans votre élément dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Ahah très drôle … marmonna Louis.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir perverti mon esprit d'une image d'Albus et Louis en filles, fit ironiquement Scorpius. Merci beaucoup vraiment !

\- Mais de rien mon cher ! fit Augusta d'un air faussement pompeux.

Grace pouffa alors. Elle s'était retenue pendant un moment mais il fallait se l'avouer Augusta avait été très drôle. La métisse se tenait les côtes tellement elle rigolait. Si les filles la rejoignirent rapidement dans son fou rire, Scorpius et Louis la regardaient avec un air un peu boudeur. Albus, lui, avait un petit sourire un peu amusé.

Les filles mirent quelques temps à se calmer. Ce qui provoqua leur accalmie ne fut rien d'autre que le chariot de confiseries qui attira principalement l'attention de Rose. Pour la rousse rien ne valait quelques patacitrouilles et chocogrenouilles. Ils grignotèrent pendant quelques temps avant que Scorpius ne se lance :

\- Au fait, mes recherches m'ont mené à quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Rose. Pourtant quand on t'a dit de te renseigner sur Salazar Serpentard, c'était juste comme ça …

\- Surtout si tes parents te surveillent, renchérit Louis.

\- Je sais mais j'ai réussi à me faufiler discrètement à un moment donné. J'ai lu un livre sur le Fourchelangue et il m'a rappelé que le Fourchelangue n'était mal vu qu'en Europe. Il est respecté dans la plupart des pays et même admiré dans certains. Alors, je me suis souvenu de ça …

Il sortit de sa malle une petite boîte en bois sur laquelle était finement gravé deux serpents qui s'entremêlaient. L'héritier Malefoy ouvrit le petit contenant qui dévoila une flûte sculptée en acacia. L'ouvrage était encore plus minutieux que la boîte qui le contenait. Grace était fascinée par l'objet. Il devait être extrêmement rare et précieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Louis curieux.

\- Ça, c'est un cadeau de mon parrain Blaise. Cette flûte est censée reproduire le plus fidèlement les sifflements d'un serpent. Apparemment c'est une méthode très réputée pour apprendre le Fourchelangue en Inde. Je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être utile vu que Serpentard était Fourchelangue.

\- C'est du génie ! s'enthousiasma Albus en s'approchant de la flûte pour mieux l'observer.

\- Pourquoi tant de flatterie aujourd'hui ? questionna Augusta. C'est la journée des compliments ou quoi ?

La totalité du compartiment rigola et leur plan étant préparé, ils passèrent le reste du trajet en train à parler, rigoler et jouer à la bataille explosive. Après un petit passage par Pré-au-Lard, ils retrouvèrent la forme familière du château avec plaisir avant de se séparer avec regret pour le banquet de rentré. Ils passèrent la soirée chacun dans leur salle commune. Grace et Augusta en profitèrent donc pour passer un moment avec Archie, Paul et Michael. Le duo de Poufsouffles se coucha ensuite rapidement afin de reprendre les cours du bon pied.

_**Oooo0oooO**_

_15 Mars 2018_

Grace soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Elle était un peu engourdie par son estomac lourd de toutes les confiseries qu'elle avait mangé avec ses amis. La métisse repensa aux dernières semaines qui étaient passées si vite.

Entre les cours et les devoirs, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps dans la salle de travail commune. Ils avaient doucement repris les habitudes qu'ils avaient adoptés avant les vacances et ça a avait rassuré Grace sur le fait qu'elle s'était vraiment trouvé des bons amis. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement même s'ils avaient chacun eut différentes activités. L'objectif principal étant de fignoler leur plan d'excursion dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Albus et Scorpius avaient continués leurs recherches sur Salazar Serpentard afin d'en apprendre le plus possible. L'héritier Malefoy avait même complété par l'apprentissage de quelques sorts utiles de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était sa matière de prédilection et cela ne le dérangea pas donc de servir de professeur à ses amis.

Rose et Augusta avaient déjà été plusieurs fois repéré les lieux dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. A chaque fois, elles avaient mis en place un scénario différent afin de libérer les toilettes et les fouiller. Les filles avaient ainsi établi la meilleure stratégie pour se débarrasser d'éventuelles filles traînant dans les toilettes.

Tandis que Louis et sa curiosité reconnue avait entrepris de se renseigner sur les rondes des préfets et des professeurs. Le Serdaigle avait travaillé sur sa finesse apparemment et était revenu régulièrement avec des informations qui pourraient s'avérer très utile en cas de besoin.

Grace, elle, s'était chargé de récupérer toutes les informations. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors de la rénovation de la salle de travail commune, la métisse se retrouva parfaitement bien dans son rôle. La jeune Bones avait un petit côté planificatrice et très organisée qu'elle avait récupéré de sa mère. Après tout il fallait l'être, organisé, pour être Cheffe d'un département et mère célibataire.

La Poufsouffle en profita également pour se renseigner sur la joaillerie sorcière. Dès qu'elle avait un temps libre, elle se plongeait dans ses ouvrages que lui avaient offert ses grands-parents et dans le journal d'Edwin, son grand-père. Elle se renseigna même plus sur les sortilèges spécifiques à la fabrication auprès de Charlotte Pembroke. L'assistante, même si elle était très douée, lui avoua ne pas connaître la moitié des Sortilèges qu'elle lui citait.

C'est à ce moment-là que Grace se rendit vraiment compte d'à quel point la joaillerie sorcière était un domaine si spécifique et si peu connu. La métisse avait du mal à comprendre. Elle trouvait ce domaine si passionnant et si fascinant. Comment pouvait-il être si méconnu ?

C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été dans la Chambre des Secrets alors que plusieurs semaines étaient passés. Cependant les matchs de Quidditch étaient repoussés sans arrêt à cause du mauvais temps.

Un jour alors qu'ils travaillaient dans la salle de travail commune, Rose amusée rapporta les paroles de son père comme quoi les matchs n'étaient pas annulés de leur époque et que selon ses termes « ils jouaient à la dure ». Grace se souvenait très bien de ce moment-là puisque quelques secondes après, Scorpius avait rigolé fortement comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant en affirmant : « c'est ridicule ! Même les pros ne jouent pas l'hiver ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que débuta les taquineries entre Rose et lui. Les piques devenaient de plus en plus régulières. Louis blaguait souvent qu'ils lui faisaient penser à son Oncle Ron et sa Tante Hermione, les parents de Rose. Même si le Serdaigle avait amélioré sa finesse, généralement ça n'améliorait pas la situation et il s'attira les foudres de Rose à maintes reprises.

Ils avaient également fêté les anniversaires de chacun. En effet durant les dernières semaines, Augusta, Louis, Rose et Scorpius avaient pris 12 ans. Pour les célébrer ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de se poser dans leur petite salle secrète dans les cachots. Ils prenaient bien sûr soin de récupéré de la nourriture et des boissons auprès de l'elfe de maison, Toby.

Il avait fait celui d'Augusta et Rose en même temps la première semaine de la reprise. Ils avaient souhaité inclure Augusta à l'anniversaire de Rose car ils n'avaient pas pu le faire pendant les vacances avec la blonde. Bien sûr Grace était avec elle le jour de son anniversaire et elle l'avait déjà fêté en sa compagnie mais elle pouvait comprendre que ses amis veuillent le fêter également. Puis l'anniversaire de Scorpius fut en février et ce jour-là, c'était celui de Louis.

Le cours d'Astronomie avait été annulé à la fois au plus grand malheur et bonheur du Serdaigle. Il avait été triste que son cours favori soit annulé mais cela leur permettait de fêter son anniversaire le soir-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle Grace avait trop mangé. Elle avait mangé des confiseries et du gâteau pour l'anniversaire du blond.

Allongée sur le sol rempli de cousins et de couvertures, elle pensa aux jours à suivre. Ils avaient prévu l'excursion pour le samedi suivant, moment où toute l'école sera de sorti pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Grace ne pouvait le nier, elle était effrayée. Albus était installé près d'elle et sentit son agitation. Le Serpentard lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement. La métisse soupira doucement rassurée. Elle devra bientôt faire face à sa peur mais elle ne sera pas seule.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous as plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie MinnieMey pour sa review et ceux qui ont lis le chapitre !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec la fameuse excursion ;) !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : La Chambre des Secrets**_

_17 Mars 2018_

Assise à la table des Poufsouffles, Grace s'étira dans l'espoir de dégourdir ses muscles encore tirés par le sommeil. Elle regarda distraitement autour d'elle le vacarme ambiant d'avant match. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans ces périodes-là surtout qu'elle n'était pas passionnée de Quidditch. Alors ce jour-là, la métisse l'était encore moins en sachant que c'était le jour de la fameuse excursion. Dans quelques minutes, elle retrouverait ses autres amis devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et ils allaient essayer de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Augusta était occupé à parler avec Paul et Michael comme si de rien n'était. Grace se demandait bien comment sa meilleure amie faisait pour être aussi calme à quelques heures du moment fatidique. La métisse, elle, tentait de se détendre tant bien que mal mais elle était effrayée. La jeune Bones se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Bien sûr, elle se souvenait très bien de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis lors qu'ils avaient pris cette décision. Cependant ça lui paraissait désormais si loin.

La Poufsouffle avait bien conscience que son collier avait dû l'influencer à accepter. En effet, elle souhaiterait être assez courageuse pour faire ce genre de choses. De celles qui changent et font évoluer le monde, ce qui la rendrait extraordinaire. Peut-être alors, elle se sentirait digne de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle déchirait nerveusement un morceau de pain avec ses mains tremblantes, Archie se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

\- Grace, tout va bien ?

Grace soupira. Forcément, elle n'avait pas été discrète pour un sou. Elle essaya de reprendre contrôle et d'afficher un visage serein. La jeune Bones regarda alors le jeune MacMillan avec surprise et lui demanda :

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, commença Archibald, je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à écraser de ce pauvre bout de pain en charpie. Tu es nerveuse ?

\- Oh non … Tenta la métisse. Juste ennuyée.

\- Ennuyée ? s'étonna le blond. Comment est-ce que tu peux être ennuyée un jour de match ?

\- Je suis pas très fan de Quidditch tout simplement, haussa-t-elle des épaules.

Archibald argumenta alors sur le fait que le Quidditch était le meilleur sport du monde. Grace soupira discrètement de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à détourner son camarade de son sujet de base. Il était tellement passionné qu'il avait totalement oublié pourquoi il lui avait parlé au départ. Elle discuta encore quelques temps avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'Albus vienne la sauver en la saluant.

\- Salut Gae !

\- Salut Al' ! Ça va ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! fit le Potter avec un grand sourire. On y va ?

Grace hocha la tête et se leva rapidement. Elle salua vaguement Archie avant de partir avec Albus vers Scorpius qui avait rejoint Augusta. Ensemble, ils allèrent se cacher dans leur petite salle dans les cachots. Bientôt Rose et Louis arrivèrent également. Ils passèrent le temps en discutant tranquillement.

Une fois que l'heure de début du match bien dépassé, ils sortirent dans les couloirs vides et partirent en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Non loin de la porte, Augusta et Rose prirent de l'avance et rentrèrent dans les toilettes afin de libérer si besoin les lieux. Bientôt la blonde ouvrit la porte en grand et tendit les bras :

\- C'est bon ! La voie est libre !

\- Ouf, fit Louis dont les épaules retombèrent de soulagement.

Augusta roula des yeux avant de les laisser passer. Grace observa alors les lieux. Elle était déjà venue à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué de particulier ici. Le petit groupe erra dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes sans jamais rien trouver. Finalement Rose, penchée sur le bord d'un évier, s'écria :

\- J'ai trouvé !

Albus et Scorpius se précipitèrent près d'elle et observa ce que la rousse montrait. Ça avait l'air d'être un tout petit élément sur cet évier parmi tous les autres. Les éviers étaient regroupés les uns avec les autres autour d'une espèce de colonne octogonale en marbre.

\- Ça ne peut être que ça, confirma Albus.

\- Mais comment l'actionner ? questionna la Weasley.

\- Je vais tester quelque chose, déclara Scorpius.

Il sortit la petite boîte en bois du sac à dos d'Albus avant d'en récupérer la petite flûte. Grace se rapprocha alors curieuse. Augusta s'avança également pour regarder à son tour le petit serpent gravé sur la plomberie. Scorpius assembla la flûte avant de prendre place devant l'évier. Il commença donc à souffler légèrement dedans. Il tenta quelques notes. La sonorité était très particulière. C'était presque comme des sifflements de serpent mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond à ça. Il y avait des vraies sonorités. Comment un tel objet pouvait produire de tel sons ?

_**BOUM !**_

Un bruit sourd retentit et fit sursauter le petit groupe. Grace trembla légèrement. Elle avait été si absorbé par son écoute des sons de la flûte. Sur ses gardes, la Poufsouffle observa alors méthodiquement les alentours et vit le support en marbre se diviser en neuf pièces. La première se soulevait vers le plafond. Tandis que les huit autres s'écartaient les uns des autres, le petit groupe dut alors légèrement se reculer pour ne pas se prendre les éviers. Finalement celui où était gravé le serpent se glissa dans un renfoncement dans le sol prévu à cet effet par la suite recouvert d'une petite grille. L'évier disparu, il laissa voir une ouverture profonde dans le sol.

\- WOW ! fit Louis.

La métisse ne put que lui donner raison. Elle avait le souffle coupé en voyant l'énorme trou laissé par les éviers. Il ressemblait un peu à un puit et à vrai dire, l'idée de devoir plonger dedans ne la rassurait vraiment pas. Après un léger silence, Albus reprit avec enthousiasme :

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Yep ! confirma Louis tout aussi excité.

Rose, Augusta et Scorpius hochèrent la tête. Finalement Albus se tourna vers Grace et celle-ci haussa les épaules en déclarant un peu réticente :

\- Je suppose oui …

\- Qui y va en premier ? demanda Albus.

\- J'y vais, fit Rose.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de l'ouverture avant de se laisser glisser. Le petit groupe l'entendit crier à quelques opportunités. Pour finir un bruit sourd, signifiant qu'elle était arrivée, se fit entendre et elle déclara fortement :

\- C'est bon ! J'y suis ! Vous pouvez y aller ! Par contre espacez bien vos arrivées !

Albus jaugea la forme du trou avant de se tourner :

\- Bon, j'y vais. Attendez dix secondes avant d'en envoyer un autre.

Il glissa puis ce fut le tour de Louis et ensuite de Scorpius. Quand ce dernier arriva, Grace entendit un faible :

\- C'est vraiment répugnant ici.

\- Fais pas ton précieux, Scorp.

Grace rigola doucement à l'entente de la voix ronchonne de Rose. Elle tourna ensuite vers Augusta qui lui fit signe de passer devant. La jeune Bones prit alors une grande inspiration avant de sauter. Elle ne s'était même pas posé de questions en sautant. Aussi elle fut effrayée en glissant car la pente était beaucoup plus raide qu'elle ne le pensait mais elle retint ses cris.

En arrivant, elle fut réceptionnée par Albus qui lui souriait gentiment. Grace se dit que finalement ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. C'était presque comme un toboggan géant. Et puis elle prêta plus attention au lieu où ils étaient arrivés. C'était une pièce ronde avec des murs en pierre. La pièce possédait quelques cavités de formes arrondies ainsi que des accès à des tunnels. C'était similaire à l'idée que se faisait Grace des égouts.

Elle marcha un peu dans la pièce et entendit des craquements là où elle marchait. La Poufsouffle regarda alors le sol et vit qu'il était recouvert de petits squelettes. Elle remonta immédiatement ses yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Grace comprit alors pourquoi Scorpius avait pu trouver ça répugnant. Elle-même n'était pas heureuse d'assister à ce spectacle de squelettes. Un frisson parcourut son échine rien quand y pensant. Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser entraîner ?

Augusta les rejoignit finalement. Elle observa un peu autour d'elle avant qu'une petite grimace ne s'affiche sur son visage en voyant le sol. La blonde détourna les yeux avant de lancer :

\- Eh bien … c'est parti.

Elle s'avança dans un des tunnels et Grace la suivit. La luminosité, déjà réduite dans la première salle, était maintenant quasiment inexistante et la métisse lança donc un _Lumos_ pour éclairer le chemin. L'initiative fut vite suivie par les autres et ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Grace faillit perdre patience à plusieurs reprises. Avancer ainsi dans le noir n'était pas familier et l'air se faisait moite alors qu'elle entendait au loin les clapotis de l'eau. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une cavité plutôt grande qui ressemblait drôlement à une grotte. Des stalactites et des stalagmites se croisaient et rendaient l'endroit déconcertant. Sans parler du plafond qui semblait s'être écrouler depuis un certain temps et des roches de diverses tailles étaient éparpillés bouchant le chemin.

Heureusement, un fin passage avait été dégagé de l'amas de pierres. Ils traversèrent alors la minuscule brèche. La métisse fit particulièrement attention à ne pas tomber. Elle faillit s'emmêler les jambes à plusieurs reprises tant ses jambes tremblaient. Cependant Albus, derrière elle, la surveillait de près et l'aida à chaque hésitation.

Une fois l'éboulement passé, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Elle semblait être en cuivre et prenait la forme d'une porte de coffre-fort. Sept serpents étaient sculptés du même métal, ils étaient là tortueux recouvrant la porte comme des gardiens de la Chambre des Secrets.

Scorpius usa une nouvelle fois de sa flûte si particulière, si envoûtante. Un huitième serpent en métal apparut alors sur la porte et fit le tour du cercle que représentait la porte. Il faisait se rassembler la tête de chacun des sept serpents initiaux au centre du rond libérant ainsi les interstices du seuil. Le huitième serpent, ayant fini son contour, disparut et l'énorme porte s'ouvrit en un bruit assourdissant. Le petit groupe dut se reculer de par la taille de la porte et atterrirent dans les roches en un sursaut.

Grace resta là un moment à observer la porte. Le cœur battant, elle regardait la véritable Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrir devant eux. La tirant de sa contemplation, Albus excité s'empressa de déclarer :

\- Aller, ne tardons pas si proche du but !

Il avança vers la porte et l'entraîna sur son sillage. Leurs amis les suivirent et après avoir descendu une petite échelle, ils se retrouvèrent bouche-bée devant la Chambre des Secrets.

La mystérieuse pièce était tout en longueur. Une longue allée se dessinait face à eux. Elle était pavée d'un carrelage foncé et encadrée par deux rangées de serpents sculptés. Les statues représentaient uniquement les têtes des reptiles mais c'était amplement suffisant pour effrayer Grace. Les sculptures étaient entourées d'eau et incarnaient une posture d'attaque : les canines sorties et la langue sifflante. Au bout de l'allée, Grace pouvait distinguer un mur en pierre sculpté. Il représentait un homme au crâne dégarni et barbu. Les boucles de ses cheveux et de sa barbe s'étiraient autour de lui dans une posture mystique. Cela devait être Salazar Serpentard.

\- Eh bien, fit Scorpius impressionné, c'est quelque chose.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête pour approuver mais ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter. Que dire devant un décor pareil ? Ils avancèrent doucement le long de l'allée et Grace en profita pour observer le moindre détail du lieu. Même si intérieurement elle était pétrifiée, elle savait que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle verrait un tel cadre. C'était si sombre et pourtant si magique. Elle pouvait presque sentir la magie irradiée des murs. La métisse étonnée réalisa alors. Cette pièce avait entièrement été conçue par la puissance d'un seul et unique sorcier.

Ils prirent quelques temps pour explorer la pièce. Ils restèrent silencieux un peu comme si la Chambre des Secrets leur imposait. Et puis ils n'avaient pas spécifiquement besoin de parler. Grace explora alors. Elle regarda, toucha, senti même et pourtant rien. Avec dépit, elle soupira et regarda ses camarades. Ils semblaient être dans le même état qu'elle.

La métisse secoua la tête et s'approcha alors du dernier endroit qu'elle n'avait pas inspecté, le mur représentant le fondateur. Déconfit Albus la suivit et ils vérifièrent le mur ensemble. Finalement, Grace fut intriguée par deux frêles fissures au niveau de la bouche presque comme si …

\- Il y a un passage secret ! s'exclama Grace sans retenu.

\- Mais oui, confirma Albus après avoir inspecté les fissures, tu as raison !

\- Scorpius ! appela la Poufsouffle.

Le Serpentard les rejoignit après quelques enjambées et vérifia ce que ses amis avaient trouvés. Le blond, qui avait un peu perdu espoir, retrouva le sourire. Rose, Louis et Augusta regardèrent à leur tour. Le petit groupe excité se regarda alors les yeux brillants. L'héritier Malefoy sortit à nouveau sa flûte et la porta doucement à ses lèvres pour entamer à nouveau ces sonorités si particulières.

Dans un bruit crissant, la bouche sculptée du fondateur s'ouvrit et laissa place à une langue de pierre. Celle-ci menait sur un étroit tunnel comme pour leur indiquer le chemin à suivre. Ils empruntèrent alors difficilement le tunnel. Ils rampèrent dans le noir pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures. Incertaine, Grace ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ses craintes à voix haute :

\- On ne sait même pas où ça mène …

\- Ça mène forcément quelque part ! fit un Louis lointain.

\- Je sais Louis mais on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends au bout ! expliqua Grace.

\- Je suis sûre que ça ira Gae, déclara Albus.

Grace soupira avant de ravaler sa salive et ses peurs. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle devait faire face. Ils rampèrent encore un petit moment avant qu'une fine lumière ne se distingue de l'obscurité. La fin du tunnel arrivait. Plus ils avançaient et plus la lumière prenait place. Finalement Grace, les jambes tremblantes, se retrouva dans une pièce arrondie et les pieds dans l'eau. La pièce entière était illuminée par une sorte de verrière qui donnait sur le lac.

La jeune Bones retenu alors sa respiration en découvrant la vérité effrayante. Ils étaient sous le lac. Elle eut alors un tout nouveau regard sur le lieu quand lequel elle se trouvait. C'était un véritable chef-d'œuvre logé entre les souterrains du château et du lac, entre terre et eau.

Un Albus surexcité trouva une porte situé non loin et précédée par quelques marches. Entouré du petit groupe, il tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvint pas. Scorpius utilisa alors à nouveau la flûte mais cette fois-ci, cela ne fonctionna pas. Scorpius sortit alors une dague de sous sa cape provoquant un mouvement de recul de ses amis. Augusta s'écria alors :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça sur toi ?!

\- Je ne savais pas où on allait mettre les pieds ! Il fallait avoir un moyen de nous défendre !

\- On a des baguettes Scorp'! fit Rose excédée.

\- On est des premières années ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on est capables de se protéger correctement ?! Moi non ! Alors j'avais prévu ça au cas où !

\- Mais là, on n'est pas en danger de mort alors pourquoi est-ce que tu la sors ? demanda Grace.

\- Pour me faire une coupure et donner mon sang à la porte … avoua le Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les filles et Louis.

\- Oui, justifia Albus, c'était un rituel très utilisé à l'époque des Fondateurs. Cela permettait de filtrer et protéger un lieu important.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas de son côté Al' ? s'écria Rose.

\- C'est une idée stupide ! aboya Augusta.

Le regard d'Albus prit alors un tournant déterminé et avant que Grace ne puisse dire quelque chose, Albus s'était emparé de la dague de son ami et trancha le creux de sa main. Le Serpentard l'appuya ensuite sur la poignée de la porte et un déclic retentissant résonna dans la pièce. Le petit groupe eut un sursaut tandis qu'Albus ouvrait la porte. Le Potter pénétra dans la pièce avant de revenir sur le seuil et les invectiva les yeux brillants :

\- Entrez ! C'est une bibliothèque !

Ils entrèrent un par un. Grace passa le seuil de la porte en dernière et elle crut bien déchanter en voyant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Devant elle se tenait une allée définie par des arches de pierres. Celles-ci étaient entourés de livres et ces derniers créaient un mur du sol au plafond. L'agencement avait été fait pour que chaque arche représente chacune un rayon de bibliothèque. Au bout de l'allée, Grace pouvait voir un dernier pan de bibliothèque prenait l'entièreté du mur.

Intrigué, elle avança vers le fond en compagnie de Scorpius. Elle était fascinée par l'endroit. Il existait depuis des siècles et était toujours en aussi bon état. Ils passèrent la dernière arche et virent ce que la bibliothèque cachait. Il y avait un grand bureau en bois sur laquelle était posé une boîte en fer aux motifs d'inspirations celtiques. Le bureau était également entouré de nombreux tiroirs. Un simple siège pliant en bois était également positionné devant le meuble. Sur le mur juste derrière, il y avait une tapisserie d'époque. Elle représentait Poudlard et les fondateurs. Scorpius s'approcha du mur du fond et observa les ouvrages posés sur les étagères de pierre. Il souffla alors ébahi :

\- Ce n'est pas juste une bibliothèque, ce sont des archives.

\- God morgen.

La voix sombre avait résonné dans toute la pièce et surprit les premières années. Fasciné Scorpius s'approcha d'un tableau positionné sur le mur en face du bureau. Le tableau affichait un homme assis dans un fauteuil en bois. Cet homme s'était nul autre que …

\- Salazar Serpentard ! Il existe un tableau mouvant de Salazar Serpentard ! Par Merlin mais ça doit être un des premiers du genre !

\- Gea, fit le fondateur dans son tableau.

Albus, Rose, Louis et Augusta les rejoignirent alors puisqu'il avait entendu les exclamations fortes du Serpentard. Les nouveaux arrivés furent soufflés par ce qu'ils voyaient et affichaient des airs ébahis. Le fondateur continuait des prononcer des mots mais ils étaient inconnus à Grace bien que bizarrement familier. Scorpius annonça alors :

\- Il parle le vieil anglais bien sûr !

\- C'est pratique ça, fit Albus ironique.

\- J'ai appris un peu les bases avec mes parents …

\- Tu as appris les bases du vieil anglais ? questionna Augusta.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de regarder la réaction de ses amis et finalement la Londubat avoua avec un sourire couard :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules avant de se rapprocher un peu plus du fondateur. Il essaya alors de converser avec le tableau de Serpentard et de son point de vue, Grace vit que l'héritier Malefoy rencontrait quelques difficultés. Après quelques échanges compliqués, le blond se tourna vers ses amis :

\- J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait même si c'était dur. Il parle un vieil anglais plus complexe que ce que j'ai appris pour lire les vieux livres.

\- Et donc il t'a dit quoi ? demanda avidement Albus.

\- Il veut qu'on emmène des personnes ici comme des historiens, des archivistes ou des conservateurs afin que ses connaissances et découvertes soient répandues. Je crois qu'il y a aussi une histoire de rétablir la vérité mais le pourquoi m'a échappé … Sinon il m'a dit de récupérer son carnet et le château dans son bureau … J'ai pas très bien compris mais il ne veut pas que ces objets finissent dans les mains de n'importe qui.

Scorpius affichait un air d'incompréhension et Louis partit alors fouiller le bureau en compagnie d'Albus et Rose. Ils fouillèrent quelques instants avant de trouver le carnet ancien entouré d'une couverture en cuir. Scorpius le montra au fondateur qui hocha la tête satisfait puis Salazar indiqua un côté du bureau que Louis s'empressa de fouiller. Le petit groupe découvrit alors des vieux parchemins sur lesquels étaient dessinés …

\- Des plans de Poudlard … fit Albus fasciné.

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Salazar Serpentard qui hocha à nouveau la tête. Le petit groupe promis alors de garder précieusement. Le fondateur leur indiqua ensuite la boîte en métal sur le bureau et Scorpius l'ouvrit alors curieux. Grace vit alors une chevalière en argent sculpté en serpents et sur laquelle trônait une émeraude. L'émeraude s'illumina alors d'un faible halo lumineux. Scorpius avait un air apaisé tandis que le reste de ses amis avait une mine interdite. Grace comprit alors en voyant le Serpentard se saisir de la chevalière et de la glisser à son annulaire. La métisse n'en revenait pas mais ébahi elle souffla tout de même :

\- Scorpius, tu as été choisi par l'ancienne chevalière de Salazar Serpentard …

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

Il semblait sortir d'un doux rêve et la regardait d'un air perdu. La Poufsouffle lui indiqua alors la bague à son doigt et le Serpentard circonspect regarda le bijou à sa main.

\- Comment ça j'ai été choisi ?

\- C'est un principe un peu complexe mais en gros la joaillerie sorcière, la vraie, est un peu similaire à la fabrication des baguettes. C'est très mystérieux mais cette chevalière t'a choisi pour être son nouveau porteur.

Perplexe Scorpius tourna alors la tête vers le tableau de Salazar Serpentard et celui-ci lui offrit un fin sourire. Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent de soulagement en voyant l'approbation du fondateur. Finalement l'héritier Malefoy esquissa une demande en vieil anglais au tableau pour connaître la sortie. Salazar leur indiqua alors malicieusement la bibliothèque et le petit groupe comprit rapidement qu'il fallait chercher un passage secret. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de le trouver avant que :

_**CLAC ! **_

\- Ça y est ! s'exclama Louis.

Ils repartirent alors par le petit escalier secret et montèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement ils en arrivèrent au bout et en sortant du passage secret Grace soupira en précisant :

\- Bon finalement, il faut prévenir le directeur …

\- Et par extension nos parents … rajouta Albus mécontent.

Le petit groupe soupira alors en coordination pensant déjà aux futures punitions à endurer. Grace sourit tout de même doucement en songeant à la future réaction de sa mère. Susan Bones serait sûrement très surpris de découvrir tout ce que sa fille avait entreprit. La métisse gloussa. Elle ne donnait pas très chère de sa peau.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! _

_C'est un peu un marquant de mon histoire et on approche de la fin ;) alors je vais profiter des fêtes pour faire une petite pause et revenir un peu plus tard avec la fin bien fignolé ;) _

_n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! _

_je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! _

_The Proud Hufflepuff_


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lis et votés pour mon chapitre précédent !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec ces fameuses conséquences ;) !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Les conséquences**_

_17 Mars 2018_

Arrivés dans un des couloirs des cachots, le petit groupe était bien silencieux. Chacun était en train d'essayer d'élaborer une raison pour justifier leur exploration. Grace soupira. Elle était pensive. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient dire à leur directeur et à leurs parents qui justifierait leur excursion ? Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, la métisse ne trouvait aucune raison suffisante. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, Louis la coupa dans ses pensées et fit éberlué :

\- Il fait nuit.

\- On a passé toute la journée dans la Chambre des Secrets ? réalisa Albus.

\- Vous croyez que les professeurs nous cherchent ? s'inquiéta Rose.

\- Peut-être, fit Louis, si les autres ont remarqués qu'on n'était plus là …

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche alors ! s'exclama le Potter.

\- C'est sûr ! affirma Louis. Connaissant Vic', elle a fouillé chaque recoin du château dès qu'elle a réalisé qu'on n'était plus là …

\- Surtout pour avoir loupé le match de Quidditch ! fit Rose.

\- Bon quand il faut y aller … soupira Augusta.

\- Faut y aller, confirma Scorpius.

Ils retournèrent alors vers le Grand Hall. En arrivant, ils se rendirent compte que c'était la fin du repas puisqu'un tas d'élèves sortait de la Grande Salle. La plupart discutaient entre eux avant de les regarder surpris. Bientôt une Victoire furieuse arriva face à eux et les mains sur les hanches, la blonde cria :

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?! On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Le petit groupe resta silencieux. Grace gênée se balançait sur ses deux jambes. Louis embarrassé se gratta la tête. Augusta l'air de rien se cacha derrière Rose. La rousse elle-même avait le visage étrangement pâle. Scorpius se triturait discrètement les manches. Albus, lui, déglutit bruyamment. La préfète-en-chef leur adressa un regard dur avant d'ajouter :

\- Y'en a pas un pour me répondre ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que les préfets et les professeurs sont à votre recherche ?! Ça fait des heures que vous êtes introuvables !

Le silence répondit à nouveau à Victoire et cette fois-ci, la Weasley exigea :

\- Louis ! Explique-moi donc !

\- Hmm … On était parti faire … de l'exploration ? tenta Louis.

\- De l'exploration ? déchanta sa grande sœur.

Louis hocha la tête pour confirmer. Tandis que le reste du petit groupe soupirait de dépit en entendant les pauvres explications du Serdaigle. Albus prit alors la parole :

\- Ecoute Vic', je comprends que vous vous soyez inquiétez. On n'a pas vu le temps passé mais on est sains et saufs. Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille voir le directeur.

\- C'est tout ? Et pourquoi le directeur ? fit suspicieusement la préfète-en-chef.

\- C'est tout, clôtura Albus d'un air confident.

Victoire avait l'air de ne pas en avoir fini avec son frère, ses cousins et leurs amis. Cependant Albus affichait un visage ferme alors elle soupira. Elle prévenu rapidement un préfet de passer le message que les disparus avaient été trouvés avant de les mener vers le bureau d'Aristote Brocklehurst. Grace, qui était resté silencieuse jusque-là, se raccrocha au bras d'Albus et lui chuchota :

\- Il faut absolument garder le carnet, les plans et la chevalière pour nous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gae, rassura le Potter, on a fait une promesse à un fondateur. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

La métisse hocha doucement la tête avant de suivre silencieusement ses amis. Si Albus lui certifiait qu'ils garderaient bien leur promesse, c'est qu'il s'en assurerait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau du directeur, puisque celui-ci se situait au deuxième étage du château. Grace fut légèrement impressionnée par la gargouille hideuse en pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Victoire annonça alors :

\- Armando Dippet.

La gargouille laisse place à un escalier en pierre. Le petit groupe entreprit de s'avancer dans l'escalier. Grace passa en avant dernière. Se rendant compte que Albus ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et vit que celui-ci s'adressait à sa cousine :

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner gérer les préfets et les professeurs. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous dérange pour le moment.

\- Albus … fit la blonde avec un regard suspicieux. Je n'aime pas ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Vic' ! assura le brun. Ce n'est rien de grave mais cette conversation doit rester confidentielle le plus longtemps possible !

\- Bien, répondit la Weasley, je te fais confiance Al' mais attention ! Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes mis en danger d'une quelconque manière, je vous surveillerais de près par la suite !

Le Serpentard hocha la tête pour signifier son accord avant de se retourner pour monter à son tour. Après l'escalier, ils arrivèrent devant une simple porte en chêne. Augusta toqua sur le bois et une voix grave résonna :

\- Entrez !

La jeune Londubat ouvrit la porte et le petit groupe rentra dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était en fait une pièce circulaire. La pièce était simplement agencée avec uniquement un bureau et en face trois sièges en cuirs. Derrière son bureau, le directeur Aristote Brocklehurst les regardait avec les sourcils levés. En arrière-plan, on pouvait apercevoir derrière une étagère où trônait le Choixpeau Magique. Le directeur leur demanda alors prudemment :

\- Jeunes gens, êtes-vous au courant que tout le monde vous cherchait ?

\- Oui professeur Brocklehurst, répondit gênée Rose.

\- Victoire Weasley a prévenu les autres préfets et professeurs, tenta Scorpius.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer où est-ce que vous aviez disparu ? demanda sèchement le directeur.

\- Nous étions dans la Chambre des Secrets, avoua franchement Louis.

\- Louis ! s'écria Augusta.

\- Quoi ? fit le blond, on allait bien devoir lui dire de toute manière !

\- Il y a d'autres façons plus fines de le faire ! précisa sévèrement Rose.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna le professeur.

Les élèves devinrent silencieux immédiatement. Ils étaient déjà dans une situation compliquée, il valait mieux ne pas aggraver leur cas. L'adulte les regardait avec un air dur. Les mains calés sous son menton et les yeux sondeurs, il leur demanda :

\- Maintenant une seule personne va parler et me raconter toute l'histoire.

Le petit groupe se tourna immédiatement vers Albus. Le Serpentard blanchit légèrement avant de hocher la tête. Il se racla la gorge et commença un peu gêné :

\- Tout a commencé par l'exposé pour l'ESMM, chaque groupe a dû travailler sur un Fondateur et notre groupe est tombé sur Salazar Serpentard. Au début, on n'y pensait pas du tout. On A découvert la Chambre des Secrets au fil de nos recherches. Bien sûr, ça nous a rendus curieux comme elle est plus ou moins liée à l'histoire de notre famille. Rose et moi voulions en savoir plus. Et c'est là que je me suis dit que c'était étrange que malgré toute cette histoire, on a en sache pas plus sur ce lieu dans les livres. C'était mystérieux. Alors on a décidé d'aller voir. On est parti faire de l'exploration pour en apprendre plus. Et là on a fait une découverte ! On a trouvé les archives de Salazar Serpentard ! Toutes ces recherches, connaissances et sa vie dans un seul et même endroit !

\- Ça suffit Mr Potter, assura le directeur de sa voix grave, je pense que j'ai compris l'idée.

Les épaules d'Albus s'affaissa légèrement en entendant le professeur Brocklehurst intervenir. Le jeune Potter avait perdu de sa superbe, lui qui s'était empli de passion au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il avait l'air plus incertain et Grace n'était pas très rassurée par tout cet échange. Au moins, le Serpentard n'avait pas parlé du carnet, des plans et de la chevalière de Scorpius. L'adulte face à eux resta pensif pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de leur demander avec des yeux scrutateurs :

\- C'est donc tout ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez exploré le château ?

Le petit groupe hocha vigoureusement la tête et Albus précisa tout de même :

\- Salazar Serpentard nous a quand même demandé de ramener des historiens pour étudier les archives.

\- Salazar Serpentard, en personne, vous a demandé de ramener des historiens dans la Chambre des Secrets ? fit le directeur méfiant.

\- Non pas en personne, assura Albus, uniquement son tableau.

\- Un tableau de Salazar Serpentard ? demanda confirmation Brocklehurst.

\- Oui là-bas, confirma le Potter.

Le directeur ferma les yeux et souffla discrètement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, attentif il leur demanda :

\- Comment des premières années, ont-ils réussis en quelques semaines là où d'autres ont échoués pendant des années ?

On savait où chercher, fit Albus en haussant des épaules.

Brocklehurst leur lança un regard ahuri. Il semblait réfléchir. Le petit groupe ne put faire qu'attendre dans un silence tendu. L'adulte annonça par la suite :

\- Bien, vous avez été honnêtes. Techniquement, vous n'avez même pas enfreint le règlement. Vous n'aurez donc qu'un avertissement.

Le petit groupe se détendit et à peine Grace soupira-t-elle de soulagement que le directeur rajouta :

\- Néanmoins, je dois tout de même prévenir vos parents.

Grace se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entendant ces mots. Elle se demandait comment sa mère réagirait. Si la métisse avait redouté la réaction du directeur, elle redoutait encore plus la réaction de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment sa mère pourrait réagir et la jeune Bones avait peur qu'elle l'empêche de voir ses amis. Le directeur, bien conscient d'avoir troublé ses jeunes élèves, précisa doucement :

\- Je préciserais bien que vous n'avez pas enfreint le règlement. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour le reste, je ferais venir les chercheurs pendant les vacances. J'aurais donc besoin d'une description précise de comment vous avez fait pour accéder à cette pièce.

\- Et si … commença Grace doucement.

Elle s'arrêta précipitamment en voyant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sur elle. Augusta l'encouragea avec sa main et ses amis lui sourirent, alors la métisse continua :

\- Et si Albus était là pour les recherches ? Il est passionné par l'Histoire de la Magie et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a fait cette découverte. Il aiderait les chercheurs à rentrer et en échange, il a un petit stage auprès d'eux ?

Le directeur redevint immédiatement pensif alors que les yeux d'Albus s'illuminaient d'intérêt. Grace se tritura doucement une de ses nattes jusqu'à ce le directeur consente :

\- Très bien, je laisserais Mr Potter se joindre aux chercheurs pour une semaine avec l'accord de ses parents.

Albus se para alors d'un grand sourire. Le directeur leur parla encore quelques instants avant de tous les envoyer dans leurs salles communes respectives. Grace aurait bien voulu échanger plus avec ses amis sur ce qu'ils avaient appris mais le directeur ne leur laissa pas le choix. Il avait fait appelé des préfets pour les accompagner. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, Madeline Truman envoya directement Augusta et Grace dans leurs dortoirs. Elles discutèrent un moment de leur journée mouvementée. Finalement épuisées, les deux meilleures amies s'endormirent rapidement.

**Oooo0oooO**

_23 Juin 2018_

De retour dans le Poudlard Express, Grace n'appréciait décidément pas le trajet dans ce train. C'était beaucoup trop long à son goût. La Poufsouffle regardait le paysage écossais défilé sous ses yeux et s'évaporer toujours un peu plus pour céder place à l'Angleterre.

Elle n'en revenait pas que l'année était terminé. Ce trajet marquait donc officiellement la fin de sa première année, celle-ci avait été extraordinaire. Elle s'était fait des vrais amis et elle avait amélioré sa confiance en elle. La métisse n'arrivait pas à réaliser que la fin était déjà arrivée. Suite à leur exploration dans la Chambre des Secrets, les semaines étaient passées tellement vite.

Tout d'abord, Grace a dû affronter les courriers incessants de sa mère. Susan Bones n'avait guère apprécié l'excursion de sa seule enfant. Grace s'y attendait aussi elle répondit avec application à chacune des lettres de sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait d'ailleurs prévenue. La métisse passerait toutes ses vacances avec elle. Elle allait la suivre dans tous ses déplacements et ne verrait pas une seule fois ses amis de l'été. Pour la métisse, qui avait prévu de voir ses amis, cette idée l'enchantait peu mais la jeune Bones se consolait en imaginant ses futures destinations.

Cependant, elle s'estimait assez chanceuse en comparaison de ses autres amis. Tout comme elle, Augusta avait été plutôt bien lotie et avait juste hérité d'une promesse d'aider sa mère au Chaudron Baveur. Scorpius, lui, avait reçu un courrier sec de la part de son père. Au vu du visage anormalement pâle de l'héritier Malefoy, il n'allait pas passer un été particulièrement agréable. Le pire resta la beuglante commune qu'envoyèrent les mères de Louis, Albus et Rose. Les voix de Fleur, Ginny et Hermione Weasley s'étaient enchaînés et promettaient au trio de cousins des vacances studieuses.

Bien sûr, cette beuglante ne fit qu'intensifier les ragots qui couraient déjà sur leur petit groupe. Grace savait les rumeurs nombreuses mais elle n'y faisait pas attention sinon elle perdrait toute la confiance qu'elle avait durement acquis. Seulement la métisse ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que leur image avait changée que ce soit auprès des cousins d'Albus ou de toute l'école. Désormais la famille Potter-Weasley les appelait officiellement les Fouineurs.

Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Grace mais ça attirait encore plus les regards sur leur petit groupe. A n'en pas douter, ils devaient être les élèves les plus populaires des premières années. Mais à quel prix ? La métisse n'était pas une grande fan des regards désormais constant sur eux. Heureusement pour elle, ils avaient leur petite salle dans les cachots qui leur servirent de repaire pour être tranquille.

Cependant ils ne pouvaient y rester longtemps car Victoire les surveillait étroitement depuis toute cette histoire. Alors ils restèrent tranquilles, ils ne touchèrent même pas au carnet de Serpentard et aux plans de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se dire qu'ils avaient eu une année suffisamment chargée. Grace en avait été secrètement rassurée lorsque la décision avait été prise. Aussi ils se consacreraient à de nouvelles recherches pour leur deuxième année. Le carnet avait été confié à Scorpius et les plans de Poudlard à Albus.

Par soucis de survie, ils ne rentrèrent pendant les vacances de Pâques afin d'affronter leurs parents le plus tard possible. Grace avait savouré chaque instant de ces vacances. Ils avaient étudié ensemble. Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive. Ils s'étaient balader dans le parc de Poudlard pendant de longues minutes. Les Fouineurs avaient passés des soirées animées dans leur repaire des cachots avant de s'y endormir souvent.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, les examens étaient arrivés à grande vitesse. S'ils avaient pu profiter du lâcher prise de Victoire qui se concentrait sur ses ASPICS, cela n'avait pas durer longtemps avant qu'eux-mêmes ne doivent faire face à des piles de devoirs et révisions. Bien sûr, le petit groupe avait révisé ensemble afin de s'entraider. Aussi à l'heure des résultats, chacun fut satisfait de ses notes.

Ils avaient de manière générale réussis correctement toutes les matières même si chacun avait un domaine préféré. Augusta avait eu un Optimal en ESMM. Albus avait excellé dans toutes les matières mais le Serpentard s'était surpassé en Histoire de la Magie et ESMM. Rose n'avait pas vraiment de matière théorique préférée sauf si on comptait le Quidditch dedans. Scorpius s'était révélé en Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors des dernières semaines. Avec ses recherches sur la joaillerie sorcière et son intérêt déjà présent, Grace n'eut aucun mal à obtenir un Optimal en Sortilèges.

Avec un petit sourire, Grace regarda ses amis qui discutaient entre eux. Ils en profitaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Cet été, ils allaient tous être séparés. La métisse pensait que leurs parents s'étaient donnés le mot pour les éloigner. Comme s'ils feraient moins de dégâts séparés, elle trouvait ça ridicule. Après tout, ils avaient réussis à se coordonner pendant les vacances pour leur excursion dans la Chambre des Secrets et pourtant ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vu. Tant mieux pour eux, ils pourraient continuer leurs recherches. Et même si la jeune Bones ne comprenait pas cette décision, elle s'y soumettait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le trajet se continua longuement et Grace garda le silence tout du long. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. La métisse souhaitait juste profiter de leur présence. En arrivant au quai 9 ¾, les Fouineurs échangèrent un regard douloureux mais déterminé. Ils seraient peut-être séparés pendant deux mois mais ils se retrouveraient à la rentrée pour de nouvelles aventures. Les Fouineurs étaient prêts plus que jamais à fouiner.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'était tout pour cette première année ! On se retrouve bientôt pour leur deuxième année !_

_A+_


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_BONJOUR !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lis et votés pour mon chapitre précédent !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la deuxième année de nos petits fouineurs ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Deuxième année**

En sortant du Poudlard Express, Grace ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière. Les Fouineurs s'étaient dit au revoir dans le train. Sur le Quai 9¾, elle retrouva sa mère rapidement. Susan Bones lui fit une brève étreinte avant de lui attraper directement le bras pour les faire transplaner dans leur petit appartement londonien. Elles n'y restèrent pas bien longtemps puisque sa mère invectiva Grace à préparer une valise avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour une semaine.

Aussitôt demandé aussitôt fait, Grace rassembla quelques vêtements et quelques livres dans une vieille valise fleurie. Elle se changea dans une robe d'un jaune vif et enfila des petites sandales avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Cette dernière avait une valise à ses pieds et la rétrécissait à l'aide d'un sortilège lorsque la Poufsouffle arriva. Elle fit rapidement de même avec la valise fleurie et elles repartirent en transplanant vers le Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois là-bas, Susan guida la métisse à travers les couloirs de son lieu de travail. La directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale se fit arrêter quelques fois et Grace dut attendre patiemment sa mère. La jeune fille ne dit rien car elle se savait dans une situation compliquée vis-à-vis de sa mère. Cependant elle ne supportait pas le regard que lui lançait ces collègues en découvrant qu'elle était la fille de Susan Bones.

Grace n'eut cependant pas à les supporter longtemps puisque sa mère expédiait rapidement les gens qui l'abordaient. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au Département des Transports Magiques, celui-ci était chargé des Portoloins en direction de l'étranger. Dans la salle des départs, un homme leur tendit une brosse usée. Celle-ci était à destination de Kyoto où elles passeraient la prochaine semaine.

La sensation d'avoir le nombril tiré arriva rapidement et Grace arriva violemment sur un sol carrelé quelques instants après. La métisse aurait aimé une meilleure arrivée au Japon mais se redressa douloureusement sans rien dire. Néanmoins elle fut étonnée en voyant un homme japonais les attendre. Il était grand et fin. Il avait des muscles ciselés et des mains agiles. Son visage accueillant était encadré de cheveux d'ébènes mi longs et d'une fine barbe bien taillé.

Après avoir salué chaleureusement sa mère, il se présenta auprès de Grace. Il s'appelait Daichi Kagami et était un diplomate. Sans rien dire, Grace suivit sa mère et cet homme. Suspicieusement, elle laissa les évènements se dérouler. En arrivant dans la maison japonaise traditionnelle de Daichi, elle commença à trouver la situation étrange mais la métisse garda encore une fois le silence. Là-bas, il lui présenta sa fille Aiko. Celle-ci était plus jeune que Grace mais du haut de ses sept ans, la fillette réussit à détendre la Poufsouffle. Son visage doux et sage rassura un peu Grace mais elle restait méfiante.

Finalement après sa première nuit dans la maison des Kagami, Grace avait compris. Sa mère et Daichi entretenait une relation. La jeune Bones ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère lui présentait officiellement un prétendant amoureux car s'ils restaient discrets, ils ne s'en cachaient pas pour autant. Grace n'avait jamais vu sa mère adopter un tel comportement avec un homme.

Aussi elle passa toute cette semaine au Japon un peu perdue. Elle passa principalement du temps avec Aiko à la maison. Sa mère et Daichi travaillaient mais dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils les entraînaient pour visiter le pays. Si Grace apprécia sa semaine et ces moments ensemble, elle fut rassurée quand il fut temps de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle retrouva avec plaisir leur appartement londonien. Elles y restèrent quelques semaines pendant lesquelles Grace a pu se consacrer à ses devoirs et à ses recherches sur la joaillerie sorcière. Lors d'une soirée tranquille, Grace en profita alors pour aborder le sujet qui la tracassait :

\- Alors Daichi, huh ?

\- Eh bien … oui, répondit Susan légèrement rougissante.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda la Poufsouffle.

\- On se connait depuis un an mais c'est devenu sérieux uniquement depuis quelques mois.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? fit la métisse curieuse.

\- J'attendais de voir si c'était sérieux avant de t'impliquer dans l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi lui ? questionna la jeune fille

Susan partit alors dans une description précise et passionnée dans ce qui lui avait plu chez l'homme japonais. La jeune Bones en ressorti agréablement surprise puisqu'il s'avérait que sa mère était réellement tombée sous le charme de Daichi.

Si la métisse accueillit la nouvelle avec bonheur. Savoir sa mère heureuse et on pouvait l'espérer de manière durable, c'était un soulagement pour la Poufsouffle. Néanmoins sa mère remarqua tout de même que Grace avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Aussi alors que Susan repartait pour un nouveau voyage, elle permit à la jeune Bones de rester chez ses grands-parents pour le reste des vacances. La Poufsouffle était rassurée que sa mère lâche un peu du lest. Cependant ses grands-parents la surveillaient tout de même et elle ne put pas envoyer de courrier à ses amis. Grace passa alors ces quelques semaines à se balader dans le parc du Manoir, à lire et à en apprendre plus sur la joaillerie sorcière auprès de Cornelia et Edwin.

Elle fêta donc ses douze ans avec ses grands-parents. Le petit goûter d'anniversaire fut très calme. Elle eut un gâteau et quelques vêtements en cadeaux. Ce ne fut pas grand-chose.

Sa mère rentra la vieille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Grace avait commandé ses livres à distance grâce à la chouette de sa grand-mère. Aussi quand elle rentra dans leur appartement avec sa mère, toutes ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Elles en profitèrent alors pour passer une dernière soirée ensemble avec des pizzas et des jeux de société.

Le lendemain, Grace retrouva avec plaisir ses amis. Si Scorpius était fidèle à lui-même, Albus avait décidé de changer de look et il avait fait pousser ses cheveux bruns-roux pour les rendre mi longs. Rose et Louis étaient plus bronzés que jamais. Augusta, elle, avait bien grandie et s'était amincie à travailler tout l'été au Chaudron Baveur. Ils se saluèrent rapidement sous les yeux inquisiteurs de leurs familles respectives avant de disparaitre dans le Poudlard Express.

Dans leur compartiment, les deuxièmes années accueillirent gentiment Hugo et Lily. Le petit frère de Rose et la petite sœur d'Albus préféraient rester avec eux pour leur premier trajet. Aussi ils ne parlèrent pas de leurs plans pour cette année, ils échangèrent uniquement sur leurs vacances.

Scorpius était resté au Manoir Malefoy tout l'été. Il avait étudié la majorité du temps. Suite à son stage auprès des chercheurs à Poudlard, Albus avait alterné entre sa maison à Londres et le Terrier où il resta avec ses grands-parents et certains de ses cousins mais il ne vit pas Louis et Rose de l'été. Louis était resté en France chez ses grands-parents. Rose était resté chez elle et avait visité quelques fois ses grands-parents. La rousse avait aidé son père au magasin de farces et attrapes puis finalement ils étaient partis en famille au Portugal. Augusta n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'aider sa mère au Chaudron Baveur et elle était donc bien contente de retourner à Poudlard.

De retour au château, les deuxièmes années assistèrent chacun à la table de leur maison à la Répartition. Hugo fut réparti à Serdaigle et Lily à Gryffondor. Grace et Augusta retrouvèrent également les garçons de Poufsouffle : Archibald MacMillan, Paul Finch-Fletchley et Michael Lane. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent pendant tout le repas. En discutant avec Archie, la métisse pensa en souriant qu'elle pouvait parler calmement avec eux. Ils allèrent se coucher tard cette première nuit puisqu'ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive jusqu'à ce que les préfets leur demandent d'aller dormir.

Rapidement, les Fouineurs retrouvèrent leurs habitudes. Ils faisaient de longues balades dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle de travail commune. Ils trainaient dans leur repère des cachots. Ils y partagèrent leurs recherches de cet été.

Les nouvelles les plus intéressantes fut celles de Scorpius. En effet, il avait lentement traduit tout le carnet de Serpentard pendant son temps libre et avait obtenu toutes les notes personnelles du fondateur. Il avait découvert la méthode de Serpentard pour maîtriser la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie. Aussi le blond s'entraînait sur ces domaines depuis qu'il avait découvert cette méthode. L'héritier Malefoy était certain de pouvoir bientôt leur apprendre l'Occlumancie.

Néanmoins ce qui interloqua le plus les Fouineurs fut quand Scorpius avança :

\- Vous saviez que Salazar Serpentard était homosexuel ?

\- Homosexuel ? Hein ? s'exclama Albus.

\- Oui Albus, assura le Malefoy sarcastique, le fait d'être attiré par le genre masculin.

\- Je le sais Scorp' ! réagit violemment Albus en rougissant avant de reprendre plus calmement, c'est juste étonnant … Il a des héritiers quand même.

\- Pour préserver sa lignée uniquement, affirma le blond, il n'a jamais été attirée par les femmes au contraire de …

Le Serpentard avait laissé un silence de suspense avec ses yeux malicieux avant de rajouter :

\- Godric Gryffondor ! Il était bisexuel.

\- Tu veux dire que les deux étaient ? demanda Louis sidéré en mode commère.

\- Oui, ils entretenaient une liaison secrète.

\- Mais comment ils ont fait pour ne pas se faire découvrir ? questionna Albus sceptique. Deux hommes célibataires à cette époque, ça attirait l'attention. Si ça venait à s'apprendre, ça aurait fait scandale.

\- Gryffondor aimait bien s'afficher avec différentes femmes et plus si affinités, déclara Scorpius, Serpentard finit par ne plus supporter et partit.

Les Fouineurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles quand Scorpius énonça tout ça. Finalement Albus finit par avouer qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait une découverte majeure car il avait entendu quelques chuchotements des chercheurs choqués. Pour lui, la nouvelle des deux amants maudits tomberait d'ici quelques mois. Il raconta ensuite son petit stage cet été et il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose de plus car il avait duré uniquement une semaine. Cependant le jeune Potter était désormais certain, il deviendrait historien.

Les cours reprirent. Rose rejoignit l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse. Scorpius adhéra au club de Duels. Louis relança le club d'Astronomie avec Naomi Morrison, une préfète de Serdaigle. Grace réalisa ses premiers croquis de bijoux sur des bouts de parchemins. Augusta se rallia avec ferveur au club de débat. Albus, lui, engloutissait toujours le plus de connaissances possible avec ses livres.

Les Fouineurs analysèrent les plans de Poudlard pendant le mois de Septembre et Octobre. Ils assistèrent avec enthousiasme au premier match de Rose. Ils passèrent à nouveau Halloween dans leur repaire. Cette nuit-là, les deuxièmes années y dormirent également car dès le lendemain, ils repartaient à l'exploration de Poudlard. Ainsi au cours du mois de Novembre et Décembre, ils découvrirent la majorité des passages secrets du château. Louis et Grace entreprirent alors de récréer les plans de Poudlard mais avec quelques annotations personnelles.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Ils se séparèrent à regret comme d'habitude tout en sachant qu'ils se reverraient au Nouvel An Baveur. Cette année le thème de la soirée était _Rouge_. Ils étaient tous arrivés habillés de rouge. Rose s'était bien moqué du duo de Serpentard, pas plus fiers que ça d'arborer la couleur de Gryffondor. Albus avait même accepté que Grace lui fasse des tresses dans ses cheveux maintenant longs. Après minuit, ils s'étaient à nouveau rejoints dans le petit des Londubat et s'étaient échangés leurs premiers cadeaux.

Grace avait été particulièrement contente de l'ouvrage sur le Japon que lui avait offert Scorpius. Elle avait sauté de joie en voyant le kit à dessin trouvé par Louis. La métisse avait rigolé en tournant les pages d'un album photo des jeunes années d'Augusta et elle. Elle avait remercié chaleureusement Rose pour l'ouvrage de Sortilèges. Mais surtout, elle avait été ému en ouvrant le petit paquet que lui avait tendu Albus. Elle y avait découvert un petit bracelet doré dont le pendentif était un soleil.

Les deuxièmes années retournèrent à Poudlard. Chacun continua ses activités extra-scolaires et recherches personnelles. Grace dessina ses premiers vrais croquis de bijoux. Il y en avait un pour chacun des Fouineurs. Ils étudiaient toujours les plans de Poudlard. Ils exploraient toujours l'école mais ils ne trouvaient pas grand-chose.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et Grace repartit à Kyoto avec sa mère. Elle retrouva Daichi et Aiko. La métisse, qui avait un peu digéré la nouvelle de la relation de sa mère, put en profiter un peu plus que lors de son dernier séjour. La jeune Bones apprit aussi à connaître un peu plus Daichi et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Sans compter que Aiko était adorable. Si Grace revint ravie de ses vacances au Japon, elle déchanta vite en rentrant à Londres. La chouette de ses grands-parents avait dévoré son pauvre lapin. Elle bouda ses grands-parents jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

A Poudlard, l'humeur de Grace ne s'améliora pas. Les Fouineurs bloquaient dans leur exploration de l'école. Quelque chose leur échappait. Il y avait une grande salle au septième étage. Ils le savaient. C'était marqué qu'il s'agissait d'une création de Rowena Serdaigle mais il n'y avait pas d'autres indications. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment rentrer dans cette salle.

Les semaines passèrent. Les cours s'intensifièrent. Finalement c'est Albus qui trouva quelque chose sur une pièce nommé la Salle sur Demande ou alors Pièce Va-et-Vient. Ayant une idée plus précise de ce que cette salle était, ils explorèrent à nouveau le septième étage. Finalement c'est devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dépités. Grace soupirait. Albus réfléchissait intensément. Louis, ayant une grande envie d'aller aux toilettes, tournait en rond. Et Augusta et Rose grognaient :

\- Louis ! s'exclamaient les filles.

\- Quoi ? répondit Louis aux bords des nerfs. Vous avez des toilettes dans vos poches ? Non ? Alors laissez-moi tourner en rond !

\- C'est ridicule … Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'aider … fit Augusta d'une voix sceptique.

\- Je marche alors je me concentre sur autre chose ! répliqua le blond.

\- Mais …commença Rose.

\- Stop ! coupa Grace et désigna du doigt, regardez !

Une porte était apparue. Louis l'ouvrit et s'exclama d'un air revanchard en montrant le contenu de la pièce :

\- AH ! Vous voyez !

La pièce contenait plusieurs types de toilettes. Grace et Albus ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler. A côté Augusta et Rose boudaient alors que Louis claquait la porte pour soulager ses besoins. Et c'est ainsi qu'en Mai, ils découvrirent la Salle sur Demande.

Suite à cette découverte, la fin de l'année et les examens arrivèrent rapidement. Ils continuèrent d'annoter leurs recherches et de fignoler leurs plans de l'école. Cependant rien de nouveau n'arriva cette année-là. Ils finirent leur deuxième année plus calmement que l'année précédente mais avec toujours des résultats plus que correct.

Bien sûr, chacun gardait sa matière de prédilection. L'ESMM passionnait toujours Augusta. Albus, lui, était encore une fois la fierté de ses parents car il avait obtenu des notes excellentes dans toutes les matières et pas qu'en Histoire de la Magie. Scorpius était fidèle à lui-même en étant un bon élève mais il restait un assidu de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rose flottait sans trop de mal dans les cours mais les entraînements de Quidditch avaient un peu pris le pas sur son sérieux. Grace, elle, resta studieuse car elle savait que sa mère surveillait attentivement ses résultats surtout après l'année dernière. Elle gardait tout de même sa préférence pour les Sortilèges et ça se ressentait dans ses notes.

En quittant le Poudlard Express cette année-là, Grace ne fut pas triste car elle savait qu'elle verrait ses amis cet été. Daichi et Aiko allaient venir leur rendre visite. Aussi sa mère avait accepté qu'elle passe une partie de son été camper avec ses amis, bon certes ce serait dans le jardin du Terrier sous la surveillance rapprochée des grands-parents Weasley mais c'était mieux que rien. Rien que d'y penser, Grace avait hâte d'y être.


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Voici la suite de mon histoire, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lis et votés pour mon chapitre précédent !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la troisième année de nos fouineurs plus si petits que ça !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Troisième année**_

Lors de sa première semaine de vacances, Grace fut heureuse de pouvoir retrouver tranquillement sa mère. Celle-ci avait pris quelques jours de congés pour les passer avec sa fille. Elles en profitèrent alors pour se balader dans Londres, lire ensemble sur leur petit balcon ou bien savourer des pizzas en jouant à la bataille explosive.

Susan, qui avait peu de jours de congés, en profita également pour voir ses amis. Aussi lors de quelques soirées, les deux Bones reçurent les Londubat, les MacMillan et les Finch-Fletchley. Grace dut donc ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à une autre personne qu'Augusta ou sa mère. Si elle retrouva Augusta, Archie et Paul qui étaient à Poufsouffle avec elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à leurs frères et sœurs.

Archibald avait en effet une petite sœur Charlotte d'un an moins que lui et bien sûr un frère jumeau Bartholomew, surnommé Bart. Ces derniers étaient à Gryffondor. Elsa et Anna, les petites sœurs de Paul, n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard. Elles avaient respectivement 8 ans et 6 ans. Sans oublier Alice, la grande sœur d'Augusta, elle avait récemment eu 14 ans et était à Gryffondor.

Tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé dans la chambre pas si grande que ça de Grace. Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive, aux échecs sorciers et même à quelques jeux de sociétés qu'avaient ramenés les Finch-Fletchley.

Ces soirées avaient sorti un peu Grace de son cocon. Au lieu de rester uniquement avec Augusta, elle s'était fait violence pour passer du temps avec tout le monde. Bon elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Archie, ce qui était un peu de la triche vu qu'elle le connaissait déjà bien. Mais pour sa défense elle lui parlait peu à Poudlard car elle était toujours avec les Fouineurs.

Un des soirs, Augusta était resté dormir et elles avaient parlés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elles se partageaient le lit double de la métisse alors ce fut facile de rester discrètes. Augusta s'était alors penché vers sa meilleure amie et avait chuchoté :

\- Je suis fière de toi, Gae. Tu as vraiment pris confiance en toi depuis la première année.

\- Merci, je pense quand même que savoir que mon collier est là … Ça m'aide beaucoup.

\- Ça m'étonne quand même ! fit la blonde. Ça n'a pas autant d'effet sur Scorp'.

\- Ça fait moins longtemps donc tu constates moins les conséquences mais je t'assure que si. Il a rejoint le club de duels et son comportement est plus assuré. Avant il était toujours un peu sur la réserve, il n'osait pas vraiment sans Albus et regarde-le maintenant ! C'est une force tranquille !

La Londubat resta pensive quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec connivence. Ce soir-là, elles ne parlèrent pas plus. Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent tranquillement avant de déguster le petit-déjeuner préparé par Susan. Cette dernière était légèrement agitée car Daichi et Aiko arrivaient dans la journée.

Alors qu'elles étaient retournées jouer dans la chambre de Grace, Susan était parti chercher Daichi et Aiko au Ministère. Ainsi au repas de midi quand les Londubat revinrent chercher leur fille, ils restèrent également pour faire la rencontre de Daichi et de sa fille Aiko. Grace était à l'aise car elle avait appris à vraiment apprécier Daichi et Aiko. La métisse pouvait même apercevoir les regards approbateurs d'Hannah, cette dernière soutenait évidemment la relation de sa meilleure amie.

Les Kagami restèrent toute la semaine. Ils visitèrent quelques coins de Grande-Bretagne et restèrent aussi tranquillement à l'appartement. Ils allèrent également rendre visite aux grands-parents de Grace. Ceux-ci étaient ravis, c'était la première fois que Susan ramenait un homme chez eux.

Grace avait passé pas mal de temps dans le jardin avec Aiko alors elle ne sut pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre les adultes. Cependant elle était sûre qu'un évènement s'était produit puisque le soir même alors qu'ils partageaient un repas dans un petit restaurant londonien, Daichi se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

\- Susan et moi avons décidé de nous marier.

\- Quoi ? lâcha la métisse.

\- Daichi m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui, expliqua Susan.

La Poufsouffle n'en revint pas ses oreilles. Sa mère allait se marier. Si elle félicita le couple, Grace resta stupéfiée le reste du repas. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour sa mère cependant elle avait du mal à assimiler l'idée de sa mère mariée. Après tout Grace avait toujours vécu seule avec sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation importante. Elles avaient toujours été toutes les deux.

Cette nouvelle chamboula Grace. La métisse commença alors à se poser des questions. Elle se demanda quelle relation Susan avait eu avec son père. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ensemble ? Avaient-ils été même ensemble ? Et surtout qui était son père ? Jusque-là, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Le fait que Daichi allait rentrer dans la famille changeait tout à ses yeux. Il allait prendre l'aspect d'une figure parentale et intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son père n'avait pas pris cette place.

La métisse n'osa pas aborder le sujet tant que les Kagami étaient là. Aussi comme ils avaient décidé de prolonger leur séjour, Grace n'en eut pas l'occasion avant de partir chez les Weasley. Ce séjour au Terrier fit le plus grand bien à la métisse. Elle rencontra les grands-parents de ses amis. Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient adorables et prenaient soins de leur petits-enfants avec beaucoup d'amour.

Grace apprécia particulièrement de retrouver ses amis. La première journée passa rapidement puisqu'ils montèrent la tente avec l'aide des adultes. Ce ne fut pas une tâche évidente puisque Louis trouvait un malin plaisir à cacher les sardines. Augusta lui grognait dessus et elle finit même par lui courir derrière pour récupérer une des sardines. Le blond, parfaitement insensible aux réprimandes de son amie, rigolait sans cesse. Si l'histoire amusa Albus et Grace qui étaient habitués à ce petit cirque, elle fit beaucoup moins rire Molly qui s'empressa de cesser le jeu de son petit-fils.

Le soir même, ils firent un feu pour y bruler des Marshmallows. Grace se demanda qui entre Rose et Arthur en était le plus content. Après ça, ils allèrent se coucher dans la petite tente. En chuchotant, Grace annonça à son tour :

\- Ma mère va se marier avec Daichi.

\- Cool ! fit Louis suivit d'un bruyant, Aouch !

Augusta l'avait sûrement frappé à l'aide de son coude puisqu'elle répliqua par la suite :

\- Idiot ! Elle n'est pas spécialement contente là !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond, C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

\- Oui mais Grace doit se sentir perdue, affirma Augusta.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le Serdaigle incertain.

\- Oui, avoua d'une petite voix la métisse.

Grace avait alors expliqué ses questionnements à ses amis. Albus et Augusta, qui dormaient chacun à un de ses côtés, lui avaient serré la main alors qu'elle parlait. Scorpius l'encouragea alors à se renseigner auprès de sa mère. Grace cependant ne se sentait pas prête. Aussi elle demanda à ses amis de rester discrets.

Les jours suivants, ses amis furent néanmoins plus attentifs à leur amie surtout Albus. Ce dernier s'assurait toujours de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de la métisse. Pendant cette semaine, le Serpentard ne la lâcha quasiment pas. Là où était Grace, il y avait Albus. Les deux généralement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ou à rire comme s'ils étaient sous l'effet d'un élixir d'euphorie.

La semaine se termina trop vite au goût de la jeune Bones. Elle rentra alors chez elle et passa les semaines suivantes avec sa mère absente. Cette dernière avait bien profité lors des premières semaines des vacances et elle devait retourner à son travail prenant.

Aussi Grace fut ravie lorsque son anniversaire arriva. Il se déroula dans le Manoir de ses grands-parents et elle avait pu inviter ses amis. Le temps étant ensoleillé, ils installèrent une grande table à l'extérieure dans le jardin. Ils savourèrent un gâteau au chocolat réalisé par Bono, l'elfe de maison. Grace ouvrit ses cadeaux et fut ravie.

Ses grands-parents lui offrirent d'autres ouvrages sur la joaillerie sorcière. Louis lui offrit à nouveau du matériel à dessin. Augusta lui offrit des photos prises cet été à rajouter dans son album. Scorpius lui avait offert un agenda dans lequel elle pouvait suivre ses objectifs pour ses recherches. Rose lui avait déniché un kit pour faire des bracelets en perles. Albus, lui, arriva avec un petit paquet rectangulaire. Grace découvrit alors avec plaisir un livre sur l'histoire de la joaillerie. C'était un livre moldu mais la métisse avait hâte de le lire. Elle allait pouvoir découvrir l'aspect moldu de la joaillerie.

Instinctivement elle remercia son ami par une bise sur la joue. Ravie par son cadeau, Grace ne se rendit pas compte du coup de coude que subit Albus de la part de Scorpius et Louis. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus de l'air stupéfait du Serpentard. Plus tard les adultes les avaient laissés et installés sur une couverture, ils jouaient aux cartes quand Albus demanda :

\- Grace, tu peux me montrer les toilettes s'il te plaît ?

La métisse se leva avant d'emmener le Potter dans le Manoir. Elle le guida dans les couloirs et lui montra une porte. Albus déclara alors :

\- Pas la peine de m'attendre, j'ai retenu le chemin.

Grace hocha la tête et attendit que son ami rentre dans la petite pièce. Cependant Albus ne bougeait pas et la regardait gêné. La métisse se sentit alors embarrassée à son tour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'attendait le Serpentard cependant elle ne pouvait pas partir tant qu'il ne bougeait puisqu'il était sur son chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Alors ils étaient là à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Grace ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle esquiva son regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. La métisse ne dit cependant rien. Une bouche s'était posé sur la sienne.

Albus avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Grace resta les bras ballants. Elle était stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était inattendu. Aussi surprenant que rapide, Albus retira sa bouche avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes en lançant :

\- Merci !

Grace resta dans le couloir quelques secondes pétrifié de surprise. Avant de se reprendre et d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin comme si de rien n'était. Cependant ses pensées restèrent occupées tout le reste de l'après-midi. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de son ami. Et puis pourquoi ce merci ? Merci pour les toilettes ? Merci pour le bisou ?

Ses amis partirent à la fin de l'après-midi et Grace fut trop préoccupée pour être triste de leur départ. Suite à son anniversaire, Grace resta pensive sur beaucoup de choses. Elle s'interrogea sur son père et sur ce baiser inattendu. Finalement, elle remit encore une fois ses pensées à plus tard puis qu'elle partit pour quelques jours à Kyoto avec sa mère.

Le séjour a été court. C'était juste histoire de rencontrer la famille de Daichi et Aiko afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Celle-ci ne fut pas aussi bien pris que chez les Bones. Les parents de Daichi n'étaient en effet pas ravis de voir leur fils partir vivre en Angleterre. Le couple avait annoncé leur volonté de vivre à Londres et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment aux Kagamis de voir Daichi s'éloigner.

C'est donc sur une ambiance un peu tendue que Susan et Grace rentrèrent à Londres. Elles arrivèrent la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Aussi la métisse épuisée alla se coucher rapidement ce soir-là. Elle ne pensa même pas à partager ses incertitudes auprès de sa mère.

Le jour de la rentrée, Grace était mitigée. Son été avait été agréable mais pleins de surprise. Elle digérait doucement la nouvelle du mariage de sa mère. Elle était encore choquée du comportement d'Albus à son anniversaire. Aussi elle resta silencieuse lors du trajet en train.

Elle n'ouvrit quasiment pas la bouche jusqu'au moment de se séparer au Banquet de rentré. La métisse retrouva alors avec soulagement l'ambiance chaleureuse de la table de Poufsouffle. Augusta et elle s'assirent en compagnie de Paul, Archie et leur ami Michael Lane. Etant dans leur troisième année, ils abordèrent tout naturellement le sujet des options :

\- J'ai pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie comme option. Et vous, vous avez pris quoi ? demanda Michael.

\- Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie, répondit Paul.

\- Etude des Runes et Arithmancie, affirma Archie.

\- Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination, déclara Augusta.

\- Etude des Runes, Arithmancie et Divination, dit Grace.

\- Vous avez pris Divination ? s'étonna Archie.

\- Oui Grace voulait y aller, expliqua Augusta, comme je ne savais pas quoi prendre en deuxième option et que je voulais un cours en commun avec elle, voilà !

\- Pourquoi la Divination Grace ? demanda Paul, tout le monde sait que la nouvelle prof ne permet plus qu'on y vienne pour rien faire !

\- J'ai choisi les options qui me permettent de faire mon apprentissage auprès de mes grands-parents.

Grace avait calmement expliqué les raisons de son choix. Cela avait eu le don d'apaiser un peu les ardeurs de ses camarades. La Divination était pleine de préjugés et depuis que Felicia Wilkes, la nouvelle professeur, était arrivée la matière n'était plus aussi populaire. En effet, elle avait été claire sur le fait que sa matière ne serait plus jamais utilisée comme cour de récréation. Aussi ceux qui choisissaient son cours étaient souvent considérés comme des illuminés. Grace ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait son choix risqué mais ses grands-parents avaient été intransigeants. C'était nécessaire à son apprentissage.

Ce soir-là Grace se coucha avec l'esprit occupé. Cette année s'annonçait chargée. Elle avait dû choisir trois options et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir beaucoup travailler. Elle aurait moins de temps pour ses amis. La métisse néanmoins ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Après tout, ils étaient très proches.

Cependant, les semaines suivantes donnèrent raison à ses doutes. Elle avait beaucoup plus de travail que les autres Fouineurs avec ses trois options. En Etude des Runes et Arithmancie, elle arrivait à suivre le rythme malgré les nombreux devoirs. C'était une autre histoire en Divination, elle n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir à cette matière et devait redoubler d'efforts pour obtenir des notes convenables.

Elle voyait de moins en moins ses amis. S'ils avaient pour certains les mêmes options, ils n'étaient pas toujours dans les mêmes groupes. Rose et Scorpius étaient ensemble en Arithmancie et Etude des Runes. Augusta et Louis étaient dans le même groupe de Soins aux Créatures Magique. Grace était seule en Divination puisque Augusta avait fini par abandonner cette matière pour prendre Etude des Moldus. La blonde partageait ce cours avec Albus. Louis était avec la métisse dans l'autre groupe d'Arithmancie. Et Grace partageait l'Etude des Runes avec Albus.

Ils avaient dû mal à se retrouver tous ensemble même lors de leurs temps libres. En effet chacun avait des activités extra-scolaires différentes. Rose était toujours poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Louis était toujours à fond dans le club d'Astronomie. Augusta prenait de plus en plus de temps pour le club de débats. Scorpius se faisait une réputation au club de duels. Le blond avait également rejoint l'équipe de Serpentard en tant qu'attrapeur et avait entraîné Albus avec lui. Le Potter était devenu gardien.

Dans tout ça, Grace était un peu perdue. Si elle voyait Augusta dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle ou dans leur dortoir, elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec les autres. Elle voyait à peine Scorpius et Rose. La métisse arrivait cependant à retrouver Albus et Louis lors de leurs options en commun.

Albus trouvait toujours du temps pour elle. Cependant il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cet été. Et Grace n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Ils restaient toujours aussi fusionnels. Rien n'avait changé entre eux mais la jeune Bones n'arrivait pas à oublier son anniversaire.

Aussi elle en vint à l'éviter un peu. Quand elle ne continuait pas ses recherches sur la joaillerie sorcière, elle se retrouvait de plus en plus dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Généralement avec son carnet de croquis à la main à réaliser des esquisses de bijoux. Elle était souvent en compagnie d'Archie, Paul et Michael. Comme ce jour-là où Paul entama le sujet fâcheux :

\- Tu es de moins en moins avec tes amis. Non pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais c'est … curieux.

\- Paul … avertit Archie.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! renchérit Paul. Ils étaient toujours collés avant comme des siamois ! Et là ils se parlent très peu !

\- Il a raison, soupira Grace, je suppose que c'est normal … On grandit, on a plus les mêmes intérêts …

\- C'est dommage, avoua Michael, vous étiez sympa à voir tous ensemble …

\- C'est vrai, fit Archie, comment ça s'est fait d'ailleurs cet éloignement ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

La métisse avait répondu d'une voix faible pensive. Elle-même ne savait plus vraiment à partir de quel moment ils avaient décidés de ne plus prendre le temps. Tout d'abord, ils avaient totalement arrêté leurs recherches communes. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à reprendre. Aussi le fait d'avoir des options et des activités différentes avait certainement participé au fait de les séparer un peu.

Ensuite chacun commençait à avoir ses propres amis en fonction de leurs activités. Louis passait plus de temps avec Armin Wattenberg et Damian Murphy de Serdaigle, car ils sont dans son club d'Astronomie. Augusta, traînait parfois avec ses camarades du club de débats : Morgan Stevenson, Phoebe Belby et Wilma Flint.

Rose traînait plus souvent avec les Gryffondors de manière générale, surtout les joueurs de l'équipe. Notamment avec Bart MacMillan qui était poursuiveur avec elle. Il y avait aussi Ava Dubois, en sixième année et attrapeuse. Tous les trois en quatrième année et meilleurs amis : James Potter et Adil Jordan, batteurs, ainsi que Scott Wentworth en tant que poursuiveur. Sans compter Fred Weasley qui chapeautait le tout en étant le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe.

En rejoignant l'équipe, Scorpius s'était rabiboché avec son cousin Tobias Nott, qui était poursuiveur. Aussi Albus et lui passaient plus de temps avec Tobias et son ami Trent Corner. Il était aussi épaulé par Rhys Warrington, le capitaine et poursuiveur. On pouvait ajouter à leurs entraînements Adam Flint et Matthew Pucey, cinquièmes années et batteurs, ainsi qu'un sixième année Lucas Bole en tant que poursuiveur.

Finalement, les vacances des fêtes arrivèrent et ils se voyaient si peu qu'ils ne prévirent aucune occasion de se voir. Aussi après un Noël familial, Grace découvrit avec surprise qu'elle allait passer le Nouvel An chez les Potter. C'était plutôt une fête organisée par leurs soins. Les Potter avaient décidé de louer une salle pour fêter l'année 2020 en grande pompe. Ils avaient invité tous leurs amis et connaissances ainsi que leurs enfants.

Grace arriva donc dans la salle de fête un peu timidement. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Il y avait entre autre les Londubat, tous les Weasley, les Macmillan, les Jordan, les Finch-Fletchley et les Dubois. Habillée de sa robe blanche fleurie qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate, elle observa les lieux et trouva vite du regard ses amis. Les Fouineurs étaient tous là. Assis dans un coin en rigolant, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient passés le temps scolaire de la même façon que l'année dernière.

La métisse hésita un instant. Devait-elle y aller ? Elle se tourna vers sa mère accompagnée par Daichi et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Alors Grace prit une grande respiration et partit vers ses amis. Elle les salua avec un grand sourire :

\- Bonsoir !

\- Grace ! s'exclamèrent les Fouineurs.

\- On attendait plus que toi ! affirma Albus.

\- Maintenant, on peut faire la fête ! se leva Louis en criant.

\- Du calme Weasley, rappela Augusta, on doit manger d'abord.

Grace rigola avec Albus alors que Rose hocha la tête sérieusement. Ils s'assirent à une table avec d'autres jeunes. D'un petit sourire, Grace savoura alors son repas et se dit que malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés ils étaient toujours amis. La métisse en avait un peu douté avec les dernières semaines. Cependant elle oublia tout et profita.

Elle dansa avec ses amis. Elle accorda ensuite une danse à Archie. Daichi l'emmena même au cœur de la piste de danse et lui fit faire des pirouettes alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer d'un rire claire. Elle fit danser Aiko un peu timide. En bref, elle passa une excellente soirée. En partant de la soirée, elle enlaça chacun de ses amis. Lorsque vint le tour d'Albus, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Merci, murmura Albus en retour.

En s'écartant, elle lui sourit doucement. Albus l'avait embrassé pour essayer. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas fonctionné et Grace l'avait senti. Elle-même n'avait pas compris pendant des semaines. Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre, ils étaient juste amis et c'est pour cette raison que c'était bizarre.

Le soir-même, elle s'endormit beaucoup plus paisiblement que les dernières semaines. A la rentrée, Grace retrouva à nouveau ses amis avec joie. Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Ils réussissaient un peu plus à trouver du temps pour se voir. Même si chacun continuait ses activités habituelles. Ils n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs recherches mais ils n'en avaient pas particulièrement envie. Ils avaient exploré quasiment l'entièreté du château et Albus ne trouvait rien de nouveau sur les plans.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent très rapidement. Grace et Susan partirent à nouveau à Kyoto. Cette fois-ci pour organiser le mariage. Il y avait certains détails à régler au Japon car la famille de Daichi insistait pour que leur fils ait un mariage un minimum traditionnel. Grace apprécia son séjour mais elle ne profita pas vraiment de ces vacances. La métisse devait suivre sa mère dans beaucoup d'endroits qui ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Avec tout ça, la jeune Bones ne put toujours pas aborder le sujet de son père auprès de sa mère. Grace se dit alors qu'elle allait devoir attendre après le mariage.

Alors elle se décida à attendre et rempli toutes les exigences que son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur lui imposait. La métisse supporta sans trop rien dire les essayages de robe de mariée puis de la sienne. Elle donna son avis sur chaque plat à la dégustation pour le repas. Elle regarda avec attention les bouquets de fleurs. Elle accepta même de donner un discours le jour du mariage.

Aussi elle rentra avec plaisir à Poudlard. Grace en vint même à apprécier ce trajet en train qu'elle avait appris à détester. Alors qu'elle décrivait ses vacances préparatrices à ses amis, Augusta s'exclama :

\- En vrai, c'est trop bien ! On pourra faire la fête ensemble ! Y aura Rose et Albus, c'est sûr ! Leurs parents seront invités ! Ça sera un peu comme au Nouvel An !

\- Y aura tout le monde, avoua Grace, Maman a insisté pour que vous veniez tous. Elle dit que c'est normal que mes amis soient là.

\- Troop bien ! fit Louis.

\- Oui ! renchérit Augusta.

Grace écarquilla les yeux. Les deux blonds étaient d'accord. Fait assez rare pour être mentionné. Elle marmonna un peu ronchonne :

\- Arrêtez, vous deux. A être d'accord comme ça, vous me faîte un peu peur.

Albus, Scorpius et Rose rigolèrent. Alors que les deux concernés se figèrent de surprise. Louis boudait même un peu. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Poudlard et se séparèrent à nouveau pour le banquet d'arrivé.

Les semaines passèrent à nouveau à grande vitesse. Les Fouineurs ayant trouvés leur équilibre. Grace apprécia d'autant plus cette fin d'année. Cependant avec les examens, elle passa beaucoup de temps à étudier et elle fut vraiment reconnaissante à Albus de l'aider. Avec ses trois options en plus, la métisse crut vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Cependant à la fin de l'année, elle avait des notes plus qu'honorables pour toutes les matières qu'elle avait dû travailler. Chacun des Fouineurs s'était surpassé cette année. En effet, par solidarité avec Grace, ils avaient tous travaillés sans relâche.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Grace rentra chez elle. La métisse était contente de retrouvé son appartement londonien. Elle avait tellement travaillé qu'elle allait bien profiter de ses vacances. Grace était contente car une nouvelle fois, elle avait été invité au Terrier pour une semaine. La métisse prévoyait de superbes vacances. Si seulement elle savait …


	15. Chapitre 15

**_Disclaimer : l'univers principal et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^_**

* * *

_Salut !_

_Voici la fin du tome 1 de mon histoire, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lis et votés pour ce tome 1 !_

_Je publierais d'ici peu de temps le tome 2 mais aussi des OS complémentaires sur chacun de nos fouineurs pour conter une journée type de leur quatrième année ! Il faut bien dire que vous ne les avez pas beaucoup vu là ! Promis vous les retrouverez avec plaisir lors du tome 2 :) _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la quatrième année de Grace qui est débordée !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_The Proud Hufflepuff_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Quatrième année**_

Grace avait vaguement dit au revoir à ses amis avant de suivre sa mère qui les firent transplaner dans leur petit appartement londonien. La métisse écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant sa maison remplis de cartons. Sur la défensive, elle s'était immédiatement tournée vers sa mère :

\- C'est quoi tous ces cartons ?

\- Pour le déménagement bien sûr ! répondit Susan avec un grand sourire.

\- Quel déménagement ? demanda Grace avec les yeux plissés.

\- Pour s'installer avec Daichi et Aiko.

\- Ils ne viennent pas vivre ici ? s'étonna la métisse.

\- Bien sûr que non ! dit sa mère en rigolant. On serait un peu serré ici !

\- Et tu pensais m'en parler quand ? questionna la Poufsouffle la mâchoire serrée.

\- Ça paraissait évident non ? fit sa mère.

\- Non ! s'écria Grace.

La métisse partit précipitamment dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec sa mère. Cependant Grace n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle ne l'informe pas de cette décision de déménager. La métisse pouvait comprendre les raisons de ce choix. Mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'y préparer. Pendant des jours, elle n'adressa quasiment pas la parole à sa mère et se contenta de remplir ses cartons.

Les Kagami arrivèrent la veille du déménagement. Daichi essaya de lui parler mais Grace resta muette tout le long de l'échange. Le jour du déménagement, elle participa sans rien dire. La maison était située au cœur de Londres et la bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire était qu'elle était située à une dizaine minutes à pied de chez les Potter.

Aussi Grace s'installa en silence et alla voir Albus dès qu'elle le put. Son ami était ravi de pouvoir passer du temps aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Ils allaient se poser au parc. Ils allaient parfois faire les magasins du côté moldu. Bref, Grace fuyait sa maison.

Mi-juillet, Grace se présenta devant la porte des Potter avec un petit sac pour passer la semaine au Terrier. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte, ce ne fut pas Albus qui lui ouvrit comme elle s'y attendait. Non au lieu de ça, un James Potter mal coiffé lui ouvrit :

\- Ah tiens, salut Grace.

\- Salut James, répondit simplement la métisse.

\- Rentre, dit-il, je vais appeler Albus.

Le brun hurla alors :

\- ALBUS ! Y'A TA COPINE !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Grace.

\- Bah oui, fit James en haussant des épaules, tu es sa copine non ?

\- Quel est le sens de copine ? questionna la métisse les yeux plissés.

\- Copine dans petite copine, affirma le Potter, pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? Vous êtes ensemble non ?

\- Euh … fut tout ce que Grace réussi à dire.

James haussa les épaules avant de la laisser seule dans l'entrée. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Albus apparu quelques secondes plus tard. Grace lui demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi James croit que je suis ta copine ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai dû lui dire que je t'avais embrassé … avoua le Serpentard. Et il en a induit ça …

\- Mais c'est faux ! s'énerva Grace.

\- Je sais ! se défendit Albus, mais tu es ma meilleure amie et on est tout le temps ensemble alors ça portait à suspicion …

\- C'est pas une raison Al' ! expliqua la métisse. Tu vas lui dire la vérité ! On est juste amis, on a bien vu ce que ça a donné quand tu as essayé de m'embrasser …

\- Oui oui …

Le Serpentard arbora un air blasé mais lui promit de le faire dès que possible. Ils partirent ensuite au Terrier par poudre de cheminette. Cette fois-ci les Fouineurs n'étaient pas les seuls avec Arthur et Molly. James et Lily étaient aussi présents. Chacun avait ramené ses amis : Adil Jordan et Scott Wentworth pour James, Charlotte MacMillan pour Lily. Grace avait été surprise de voir la petite sœur d'Archie avant de se souvenir que les deux filles étaient toujours collées à Poudlard.

Aussi il y eut plusieurs tentes installées dans le jardin des Weasley et les grands-parents n'acceptèrent plus que les Fouineurs dorment dans la même tente. Justifiant la décision par rapport à leurs âges et insinuant qu'il pouvait se passer des choses peu appropriées, Grace se sentit extrêmement embarrassée à ce moment-là. Et elle faillit bien tuer James et ses regards amusés en direction d'elle et Albus.

La métisse incita alors son ami à aller voir son frère dès le jour même. Mais le Serpentard avait eu beau expliqué la situation à son frère de quinze ans. Celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre et les sous-entendus continuèrent toute la semaine. La métisse ne put donc pas profiter de ses amis comme elle le souhaitait. James se faisant un malin plaisir de ressasser les mêmes taquineries insupportables.

Grace rentra alors chez elle sur les nerfs. Les retrouvailles avec sa mère se firent difficilement mais finalement la métisse ne pouvait pas en vouloir éternellement à Susan. Après tout celle-ci s'était déjà excusé de ne pas lui avoir parlé du déménagement plus tôt.

La métisse se dit alors qu'elle pourrait enfin profiter de ses vacances. C'était sans compter le mariage prévu pour la fin août. Grace passa donc la majorité de son été à aider sa mère et Daichi. Quand elle avait un temps de répit, c'était bien souvent parce qu'elle gardait Aiko à la maison.

Elle fêta ses quatorze ans en petit comité dans leur nouvelle maison. Seuls Daichi, Susan, Aiko, Augusta et Albus étaient là. Elle reçut principalement des confiseries et des vêtements. Mais ce jour-là, elle apporta que peu d'importance à ses cadeaux. Elle était ravie de voir ses amis car elle ne les avait pas vu depuis sa semaine au Terrier. Le soir en se couchant, la métisse avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait enfin eu un peu de répit.

Deux jours plus tard, Grace se préparait avec agitation. Le jour du Mariage était enfin arrivé. Elle avait tant attendu ce jour. Les préparatifs avaient été durs à supporter mais la Poufsouffle avait hâte de voir sa mère heureuse. C'était le jour de Susan et Daichi.

La métisse enfila sa robe mauve à volants et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait bien grandi depuis la première fois où elle avait rencontré les Kagami. La jeune Bones prenait de jours en jours des formes féminines. Légèrement maquillé et les cheveux tressés en un chignon sophistiqué, elle se sentait prête pour rejoindre sa mère.

Avec excitation, elle alla retrouver sa mère située dans sa chambre et elle crut bien défaillir en voyant Susan dans sa robe blanche. Celle-ci était magnifique dans sa tenue de mariée. La robe était un modèle très simple avec un col bateau et une ceinture Obi d'un tissu fleurie mauve qui avait été ajouté à la robe pour ajouter une touche japonaise.

\- Tu es magnifique Maman ! s'extasia Grace émue.

\- Oh merci ! fit Susan tout aussi émue, viens-là ma petite Gae !

La future Mrs Kagami attira sa fille dans ses bras. Susan et Grace échangèrent alors une étreinte d'une rare émotion.

\- J'en reviens pas … avoua la métisse, tu vas te marier !

\- Moi aussi, rigola Susan, j'ai eu du mal à y croire !

Elles furent séparées par l'arrivée d'Edwin, venu chercher sa fille pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Si Grace n'avait pas été aussi émue elle-même, la métisse aurait pu se moquer de voir son grand-père aussi ému.

Le mariage se déroulait dans le Manoir Bones. La cérémonie et la fête se passaient dans le jardin. Celui-ci avait été aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Une arche constituée uniquement de fleurs de cerisiers avait été spécialement livré du Japon. L'arche représentant l'autel, des chaises pliantes en bois avaient été placés devant pour que les invités puissent s'asseoir. Non loin une tente de réception avait été installée et accueillait les tables pour le repas ainsi qu'une piste de danse. Toute la décoration était blanche et mauve accompagné d'une petite touche d'argent. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de fleurs de cerisiers. Susan et Daichi avait insisté sur ce point précis car ils s'étaient rencontrés durant le Hanami, coutume japonaise de la floraison des fleurs de cerisiers.

Aussi Grace, qui avait aidé à la préparation du mariage, ne fut pas surprise en arrivant dans le jardin. Elle voyait cependant les regards enchantés des invités. La métisse alla d'ailleurs les saluer avec le sourire. Il y avait quelques collègues de Susan et Daichi, les Londubat, les MacMillan et les Finch-Fletchley. Il y avait aussi Rose et ses parents ainsi que son petit frère Hugo. Louis, Scorpius et les Potter étaient avec eux et ils discutaient tranquillement. Grace allait les voir en dernier pleine de bonne humeur. La métisse était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait même pas réagit quand elle avait salué Albus sous les moqueries de James.

Suite à ça, elle alla s'asseoir au premier rang en compagnie d'Aiko, de sa grand-mère et des parents de Daichi. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas arriver dans sa robe de sorcier noire dont la forme rappelait un kimono. Peu de temps après, la musique commença et Susan arriva accompagné d'Edwin. Grace, qui avait déjà vu sa mère, regarda alors avec amusement Daichi qui regardait sa future épouse avec émotion. La cérémonie était officiée par Noriyuke, un diplomate à l'ambassade du Japon et celui qui les avait présentés. La cérémonie fut plutôt courte puisqu'elle consistait dans un premier temps à l'échange des vœux, la signature du document officiel, l'échange des alliances et pour finir le partage du sake. Le mariage n'était pas traditionnel au sens pure mais Daichi et ses parents avaient insistés sur plusieurs points.

La fête débuta alors commençant par un apéritif à l'extérieur. Les gens se retrouvaient et apprenaient à se connaître avec plaisir. Les mariés ravis déambulaient parmi les convives. Ensuite vint le repas, Grace était assise avec ses amis donc elle profita pleinement du repas. La soirée dansante débuta ensuite par la première danse des mariés et Grace ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de bonheur en voyant sa mère si épanouie.

Pour la deuxième danse, la métisse dansa avec Daichi alors que sa mère dansait avec Aiko. Elle dansa par la suite avec son grand-père avant d'aller chercher ses amis pour qu'ils la rejoignent sur la piste de danse. Les musiques alternaient entre des musiques de bal et d'autres plus contemporaines. Aussi elle dansa avec Scorpius, Albus, Louis et Archie durant la soirée. Si Scorpius maitrisait bien les différentes danses, ce fut plus approximatif avec Louis et Albus. Autant le blond faisait exprès pour faire rire, autant le Potter ne savait vraiment pas danser. Elle s'attendait également à ce genre de choses avec Archie mais elle fut agréablement surprise en dansant une valse en sa compagnie.

Après cette soirée plus que réussie, Grace alla se coucher heureuse. Les jours suivants furent beaucoup plus faciles à vivre pour elle et elle commença réellement à apprécier la vie avec les Kagami. Elle avait quand même toujours du mal à réaliser que sa mère en était désormais une. La rentrée à Poudlard arrivait rapidement et Grace souhaita tout de même une discussion avec sa mère avant de partir. Aussi la veille, elle alla voir sa mère dans son bureau. Après s'être assis dans un fauteuil en face, elle lui déclara alors :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de mon père …

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, fit Susan toujours penchée sur son document.

\- Aujourd'hui je te demande …

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Mrs Kagami, tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ?

\- Pas forcément maintenant mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle. C'est mon père après tout et j'aimerais savoir qui il est … Pourquoi il n'était pas là ? Je veux savoir. Tout.

\- Très bien, on en parlera à ton retour de Poudlard.

Grace avait hoché la tête avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, sa mère la déposa rapidement en transplanant à la gare de King's Cross avant de la laisser. Elle retrouva avec plaisir ses amis et supporta en silence le trajet en train qu'elle détestait toujours autant.

Finalement, les semaines qui suivirent furent très chargées pour Grace. Elle avait toujours ses trois options (Arithmanice, Etude des Runes et Divination). Celles-ci lui prenaient beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant car les professeurs avaient arrêté d'effleurer la surface de leur matière pour enfin plonger dans le vif sujet. Cela passionnait énormément mais elle avait beaucoup de travail qu'avant. Elle voyait toujours ses amis à tous les petits déjeuners, pendant les cours et pendant leurs séances de travail.

Cependant au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, Grace ressentait de grandes fatigues à la fin de la journée après avoir fait ses devoirs. Aussi elle rentrait de plus en plus tôt dans la salle commune pour se reposer. Généralement elle se posait devant la cheminée avec un livre sur la joaillerie sorcière ou son carnet de croquis. Parfois Archie, Paul et Michael venaient lui porter compagnie.

Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment les Fouineurs puisqu'ils avaient chacun leurs habitudes. Rose était toujours dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse. Louis rejoignait tous les vendredis soirs le club d'Astronomie. Scorpius et Albus s'entrainaient régulièrement en tant qu'attrapeur et gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard. Augusta participait toujours avec beaucoup de hargne au club de débats. Parmi eux, Grace était finalement la plus studieuse.

Un matin alors que les Fouineurs déjeunaient à la table des Gryffondor, ils discutaient et Scorpius annonça calmement :

\- Mes parents organisent leur fête de Nouvel An et vous êtes invités.

\- Hein ? fit Louis sonné.

\- Oui, ils ont envie de vous rencontrer officiellement …

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ils nous connaissent déjà ! fit bêtement le blond.

\- Weasley ! grogna Augusta. Ils veulent apprendre à nous connaître autre que sur un quai de gare entouré de nos parents avec lesquels ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment bien !

\- Ah bah fallait le dire comme ça ! s'extasia le Weasley.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible que l'âge rende bête ? demanda moqueuse la Londubat. Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui !

\- Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça !

Louis se mit à bouder provoquant les soupirs de Rose et Augusta. Grace rigola en compagnie d'Albus. Ce cirque les amusa tout particulièrement. Scorpius, lui, roula des yeux avant que la métisse n'affirme d'un ton rassurant :

\- Je dois demander à ma mère mais je pense ça ne posera pas de soucis Scorp'. Je serais ravie de venir !

\- Moi aussi ! renchérit Albus amusé en laissant une longue tape dans le dos de son ami. On t'adore, on peut bien supporter ta famille !

Tous les autres fouineurs répondirent à l'affirmatif faisant apparaître un fin sourire gêné sur le visage de leur ami. Suite à cet échange, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à grande vitesse. Beaucoup plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru, Grace se retrouva nerveusement dans le Poudlard Express.

La métisse appréhendait les retrouvailles avec sa mère car celle-ci lui avait promis d'aborder le sujet de son père. Finalement à peine arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, elle fut accueillie par Daichi et Aiko. Elle les salua surprise mais heureuse de les retrouver. Son beau-père s'excusa de la part de sa mère. Susan avait beaucoup de travail et n'avait pas pu se libérer.

\- Grace attendit alors le soir pour voir sa mère. Après avoir partagé un repas, elles se retrouvèrent autour d'une tisane et la Poufsouffle posa ses questions :

\- Alors, je veux savoir comment tu es tombée enceinte et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon père ?

\- On s'est rencontrés dans un bar sur le Chemin de Traverse, commença Susan. J'avais eu une promotion et j'étais là pour la fêter avec mes amis. J'étais très alcoolisée et joyeuse, ton père était là triste. Il était seul au bar avec un verre de whisky pur-feu. J'y suis allée pour lui remonter le moral et finalement, j'ai fait un peu plus que ça. C'était le coup d'une nuit. Il partait le lendemain pour son travail. Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte, c'était trop tard.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? demanda Grace incertaine.

\- Si, je sais …

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à le contacter ? questionna la métisse perdue.

\- Parce que je voulais te garder et que ça n'était certainement pas dans ses plans. Alors j'ai fait mes plans sans lui et je t'ai élevé seule.

Susan avait baissé les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. La Cheffe du Département de la Coopération Magique savait que ça allait ressortir à un moment donné mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que ça lui laisserait une sensation aussi étrange au creux du ventre.

\- Maman ? appela Grace et sa mère la regarda, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai eu une belle vie avec toi mais tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait tout de même l'informer ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui il est, le rencontrer et pourquoi créer une relation avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Grace.

\- Parce que il doit être au courant de ta naissance et que s'il n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

La métisse fut tentée de fondre en larmes mais elle les garda pour elle. La Poufsouffle n'allait pas donner des larmes à un inconnu qui ne se préoccupait pas d'elle. Cependant elle ne profita pas autant des fêtes qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle allait voir ses grands-parents un peu morose et ne prit aucun plaisir à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Pour échapper à tout ça, elle allait beaucoup voir Albus et elle parlait avec lui parfois pendant des heures.

Quand le Nouvel An arriva, elle se rendit chez les Potter pour rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy avec son ami. Ils devaient se préparer ensemble. Grace reproduisit rapidement le chignon qu'elle avait au mariage de sa mère et enfila une robe mi longue et évasée. Elle était de couleur verte émeraude et faisait ressortir son pendentif en forme de soleil. Pour Albus, ce fut une toute autre affaire. Le Potter ne savait plus où il avait mis ses affaires et perdait du temps inutile à les chercher.

Grace garda patience jusqu'à ce que son ami soit enfin prêt. Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy plutôt sur les nerfs car ils avaient dû se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Scorpius les accueillit avec le sourire avant de les présenter officiellement à ses parents, Drago et Astoria Malefoy. Louis, Augusta et Rose étaient déjà là et rigolèrent énormément quand Grace raconta comment Albus s'était préparés.

Les Fouineurs passèrent un bon temps et Grace savoura chaque bouché de son repas. Cela valait bien un Nouvel An Baveur. Au moment du dessert, un homme noir arriva à leur table tout sourire. Scorpius se jeta dans ses bras avec bonheur :

\- Tu as pu venir !

\- Rien ne passe avant mon filleul préféré, répondit l'homme amusé.

\- Je suis surtout le seul, fit Scorp sarcastique.

\- Aussi, rigola l'homme.

Grace observait attentivement la scène, tout comme les Fouineurs. Ils se demandaient qui pouvait être cet homme avec lequel était si familier leur ami pourtant un poil réservé. La Poufsouffle regardait donc le nouvel arrivant avec vigilance. Il était grand et fin. Il avait des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amandes noirs. Scorpius le présenta alors :

\- Les amis, je vous présente mon parrain Blaise Zabini !

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer les jeunes !

Les « jeunes » hochèrent la tête avant de retourner à leurs discussions. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qui il était, c'était beaucoup moins intéressant. Scorpius leur parlait beaucoup trop souvent de lui pour être réellement curieux. La soirée continua et une soirée eut lieu. Grace en profita comme d'habitude pour danser avec ses amis même si c'était beaucoup moins amusant qu'au Nouvel An Baveur car il n'y avait que des musiques de bal.

Le soir-même elle rentra chez les Potter avec Albus et dormit dans sa chambre. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Les jours avant la rentrée s'amenuisaient et Grace passait la plupart de son temps avec Albus ou à travailler. La métisse évitait le plus possible sa maison car depuis sa discussion avec sa mère, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la regarder en face.

Pour aller à King's Cross, elle resta même la veille chez les Potter pour qu'elle parte le lendemain avec eux. Bien sûr les parents de son ami étaient ravis de l'accueillir mais vu la fréquence à laquelle elle venait chez eux, ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Albus dut vite les rassurer en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne passait rien entre lui et elle.

Les parents d'Albus lui firent confiance et le dépôt à la gare se fit dans la bonne ambiance générale. Bien sûr Grace n'apprécia pas vraiment son trajet en train. Tout le monde semblait penser que c'était un rite de passage indispensable mais elle trouvait surtout ça extrêmement long et se demandait qui avait eu cette idée.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Grace était tout de même heureuse de s'enfuir de la maison familiale dans laquelle elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise. La métisse ne pensait plus y avoir sa place. Elle se sentait de trop entre Daichi, Aiko et sa mère.

Cependant, la Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser puisqu'elle se plongea sans remords dans le travail. Tout y passait. Elle révisait quasiment constamment. La métisse avait fini par s'intéresser un peu plus à la Divination et commençait à en comprendre certains rouages.

Même si elle trouvait toujours du temps pour ses amis. La métisse alternait souvent entre les Fouineurs et la salle commune de Poufsouffles. Archie et Paul avaient d'ailleurs rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteur suite à un désistement et ils paradèrent très fiers pendant quelques jours dans la salle commune. Cela fit bien rire Grace qui les observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle faisait des devoirs. Michael, lui, s'était trouvé une copine. C'était Faith Roberts, une Serdaigle de la classe Andros.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Grace était de plus en plus fatiguée à la fin de ses journées et elle avait peur de ce que ça donnerait pendant sa cinquième année. Heureusement ses amis étaient formidables et l'aidaient autant que possible. Cependant à part pour travailler, elle ne leur accordait plus beaucoup de son temps libre car elle aimait se reposer dans la salle commune. Et puis, Scorpius lui lançait des œillades et ça la gênait beaucoup. La Poufsouffle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais quelque chose flottait entre eux deux et ça la dérangeait.

Aussi, Grace avait trouvé son fauteuil préféré et s'y calait généralement avec un plaid. Il n'y avait pas toujours ses amis de Poufsouffle car Paul et Archie avait leur entraînement de Quidditch et Michael passait beaucoup de temps avec sa petite copine. Dans ces moments, la Poufsouffle prenait un bon gros livre et savourait de son temps libre en silence.

Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle voyait beaucoup moins Michael qu'avant mais aussi Paul car il profitait généralement de son temps libre en dehors du Quidditch pour aller voir son frère. Par contre elle voyait souvent Archie.

Avec ce rythme plus ou moins effrénée, les semaines passaient rapidement. Surtout qu'elle était restée pendant les vacances de Pâques à Poudlard, la métisse n'avait pas souhaité retourner chez elle pour retrouver cette ambiance tendue.

C'est pour cela qu'après des examens intensifs, elle n'était pourtant pas heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa mère. Comble du malheur, elle ne pourrait pas aller au Terrier cette année car elle partait à Kyoto pour un mois. La Poufsouffle ne se sentait pas heureuse à la perspective de ces vacances et c'était bien la première fois. Grace quitta ses amis avec le cœur lourd et se dirigea pour retrouver sa mère avec appréhension. La métisse se demandait bien ce que son été allait lui réserver …


End file.
